Rise of the Viral
by Valenor
Summary: -Sonic's Quote-"It all begins with one creature, then suddenly there's MORE of these things...how can I stop them? And why am I not like them since I've been infected too?" -Please Read and Review-
1. How It All Started

**Well it's a little somewhat early to start a new story, but I give thanks to SlashBandicoot43, mrs. Smiley and Qwerty, DarkSpineSilver92, and especially Babylon Sky Hawk, for boosting up my confidence!!! This Story does not continue from anything, but you may notice there are a few familiar parts in this story that may have certain subjects. And not only that, but this story has a alot of the small bit in my other story Twilight, which of course is now the BIGGEST thing ever! And this might be the first type of story I may have EVER written!! So go ahead and enjoy!!**

**Although this story DOES continue 5 months after Sonic and the Black Knight.**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

At first there was nothing.....then there was the red skies covering all of Station Square, and the terrible destruction it fell upon it. There were GUN soldiers everywhere, from streets to rooftop, as there were no heroes to be found. Noone but Sonic was there, as all he could do right now, while he was on top of a building...was do nothing but walk past the destruction around him. GUN soldiers were attacking something that was much worse than the Black Arms or the Nocternus Clan. These black things were monsters, as they all looked human and mobian like. They were vicious, as they kept on attacking every soldier and everything that moved, but none of that mattered to Sonic for some reason, as he had an expression on his face that was never there in a long while....confused. Yes, this great blue hedgehog was confused, but it wasn't because of where these things came from, it was about where does he belong.

So now he decided to ignore all of this, and find a certain someone before it was too late. So he ran and jumped off the rooftop, as he fell down to the streets below, until he suddenly got hold of the side by running down on it. He performed many spindashes on the creatures that were climbing the walls, until he suddenly used a powerful homing attack on the crowd of monsters below. A huge crash was heard, as all there was left was a crater. Out from the dust clouds, the blue hedgehog came out and ran through the infested streets of what was left of Station Square.

"Where is she?" he asked himself, until suddenly he heard an explosion coming from a few blocks away. "I guess that answers my question!"

So he quickly made a break for it, while dodging a few more of those things, as they tried to attack him. But luckily he was too fast for these things to even reach him. It was still taking a while, until suddenly he got to the source. All he could see was a black Hedgehog that looked like Sonic, but was wearing a pair of rocket shoes, and had red highlights on his quills. This was Shadow The Hedgehog, as there was another hedgehog with him, except this one was pink, and wore a red dress and matching boots to go along with it, and a red hairband to hold her quills. This was Amy Rose, one of Sonic's best friends, and also his stalker. Sonic knew those two very well, as he rushed over to them while they were fighting off more of those things.

"Shadow!! Amy!!" Sonic shouted, as Shadow took a glare at him.

"Hold it right there!!" Amy shouted furiously, as Sonic took a step back.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast you, after what you did." Shadow said darkley.

"Look Amy, Shadow, I'm sorry! I promise I won't use it again this time, I swear!" Sonic explained, as he had an upset look on his face.

"You better be telling me the truth." Amy stated.

"Cross my heart." Sonic said, as he did a little cross around his heart.

".....I'll believe you for now." Amy said, until suddenly she saw something behind him.

When Sonic looked behind him, he saw a figure that was walking through the flames, as everyone had a worried expression on their faces. Shadow had to take Amy to a GUN ship that had landed next to them, as Sonic still stood his ground, unaware of where to go.

"No Sonic, come back to us!! You don't need to be with them!!" Amy cried, as Sonic still stood there confused on who's side to choose.

"Amy, we have to move NOW!" Shadow exclaimed, as he took her into the ship.

There was nothing he could do, he had no idea where to go anymore. During his major crisis, lots of purple tentacles grabbed Sonic, and pulled him away, as it covered him up.

"Noooooo.....Sonic!!!" Amy screamed, as that was all Sonic could hear.

"Amy.......no..." Sonic trailed off.

Soon he started to give up, as everything went black.

* * *

_"It started like this 3 days ago...when everything was normal..."_ Sonic narrated, while everything was black. _"Everything was fine, until HE showed up..."_

Soon it started to show Amy lying next to Sonic, as it looked like he was trying to reach for her. They both seemed badley injured, as they were lying on a street, along with a few other beaten characters.

"No....Amy..." Sonic said weakly, as everything went black for a few seconds.

".....**Sonic....**" said a beastly voice, as Sonic opened his eyes to see a monster in front of him. The beast stomped his foot on him, as everything went black.

_"Ever since that day.....EVERYTHING went downhill....."_

* * *

_"This is what happened BEFORE the end of my life began....."_

It all started on a normal day at Station Square, where everything seemed peaceful. The birds were singing, the stores started opening, everyone went out for morning jogs; especially for a certain blue hedgehog. There he was, as he was wearing a pair of red shoes with a gold buckle on each, and a pair of white gloves. This was none other than the fastest thing alive.....Sonic The Hedgehog!! He was speeding by the peaceful streets of Station Square, as he started to head his way into the park. He quickly jumped over a few cars, as he landed gracefully. Then he decided to go faster, as he started to pick up more speed. As he started getting faster, a blue aura started surrounding him, showing that he was going to break the sound barrier soon.

"WOOOOOO!!!!!" Sonic shouted, as he was picking up more speed. "Now THIS is more like it!!"

Right when he was getting close to doing it, he noticed the Tornado flying above him. He knew that plane only belonged to his best friend Tails, as he suddenly broke the sound barrier, creating a booming sound. He was going to catch up with Tails, until he noticed that the Tornado was actually under attack by two figures, as it looked like one of them was a white hedgehog, while the other one was a crystalized hedgehog that looked like Shadow. Sonic knew those were none other than Nazo, and Mephilis, as they were attacking the Tornado. So he zipped past the streets, as a few cars may have flipped over due to his incredible speed.

"What are THEY doing here?" he asked himself, as he noticed the plane was close to crashing. "Time to pick up the pace!" he added, as he went faster than the speed of sound. He was getting real close to the falling plane, as he decided to run up the walls to catch him. But when he was able to see the driver.... "Amy?!" Sonic gasped, as he saw none other than Amy Rose herself. "Why is SHE driving the plane?" he asked himself, as he jumped off from the side of the building, and grabbed Amy before the plane had crashed. "Amy, what were you doing with the Tornado?" he asked, as he let her down gently.

"Sonic!!" Amy cried, as she started hugging Sonic. "I'm so glad your here! I was doing some test runs for Tails earlier, until somehow I was able to find ALL the Chaos Emeralds gathered up in one place!" she explained, as Sonic had widened his eyes at that last sentence. "I stored them up in a crate, and decided to take it to Tails quickly, but before I was able to get to Tails' workshop, Nazo and Mephilis attacked me!"

"Hang on, you mean to tell me you found all of them in one place?" Sonic asked surpised, as she nodded. "But how?"

"It doesn't matter HOW they got there. All that matters is that they're all in one place!" said a sinister voice, as the two hedgehogs looked up. There they were, the evil hedgehogs known as Mephilis the Dark, and the leader of the Dark Lords, Nazo himself. "Those Chaos Emeralds rightfully belong to us, and I suggest you stand down before we try using full force!" Nazo demanded.

"Let's just grab them while we have the chance!" Mephilis noted, as he zipped down to Sonic, until suddenly he was whacked by Amy's hammer, thus sending him flying towards a flower shop.

"No one hurts my Sonic!!" Amy stated, as both Sonic and Nazo sweat dropped.

"How do you put up with that?" Nazo questioned.

"I mostley ignore it." Sonic answered simpley.

"Well, you'll ignore it all you like, when your up there!!" Nazo hissed, as he zoomed down towards the blue hero.

And with that, the fight was on, as Amy was taking care of Mephilis, and Sonic was taking care of Nazo. Amy dodged a few of Mephilis' Chaos Spears, but she was hit by one, as she flew a few feet and landed on the ground. Nazo was throwing alot of Chaos Lances at the blue hedgehog, but Sonic was too quick for them. Before Nazo had a chance to fire another arrow, Sonic had already used a spindash, as he whacked Nazo across the face. Unfortunatly for him, Nazo was still able to heal fast, as the bruise on his face went away. Before Sonic knew it, he was elbowed into the back by Nazo, causing him to hit the ground hard. Before he knew it, he was lying next to Amy, as he tried getting up.

"Let's just end this already." Mephilis said.

"I couldn't agree more." Nazo nodded.

**"Don't you want to share those first?"** said a dark beastly voice that didn't belong to Nazo or Mephilis.

And before either of the hedgehogs knew it, a shadow was forming over them, as it got smaller and darker, meaning that it was coming from the air. When Amy had gotten up, something had crashed into the streets, thus sending the weak hedgehogs to land next to the broken down Tornado. It was too hard for Nazo and Mephilis to see what was in the crater, so Nazo decided to clear the dust cloud away. But when the dust cloud went away, both the dark lords were suprised by what was in the crater. Standing before them was some kind of Werehog, but it's body looked like it was covered in some ooze and it had pale white eyes, as it was wearing steel gloves that resembled claws, and it was also wearing a pair of black spiked shoes.

"Isn't a werehog supposed to appear at night?" Mephilis asked.

"Something tells me this creature isn't a werehog at all." Nazo stated, as the beast had jumped out of the crater. "What are you, and what purpose do you have here?!" he demanded for an answer, but the creature was smiling evilly.

**"My dear Nazo."** it said; Nazo was abit suprised on the inside of knowing who he was. **"My name is Galvador.......and why am I here you ask?"** he said playfully. **".....The same reason your here."** the creature now known as Galvador said, as he pointed at the Tornado. **"I suggest you both leave now, otherwise this might turn into an all terrain smack down."**

"I will not obey any order, under the commands of some freak!" Nazo exclaimed, but before he knew it, a huge fist had smashed into his face, sending him flying 30 feet away from the beast.

**"I told you."** he said simpley.

"No one hurts Lord Nazo and gets away with it!!" Mephilis hissed, as he fired alot of Chaos Spears at Galvador. But when the attacks made contact, it seemed like they were absorbed, as Mephilis was taken aback a little. "What? But how?"

**"I'm getting bored with this already...."** Galvador whined, as he grabbed Mephilis and tried pulling him to peices. The shadow hedgehog was screaming in pain, until suddenly he was split in half, as there was a bit of purple ooze spilling on the ground a little. The beast had dropped the ripped Mephilis on the ground, and decided to walk towards the Tornado. But when he was getting close.....

"CHAOS......LANCE!!!" Nazo shouted, as he fired a powerful arrow at the beast. But before he knew it, he dodged it successfully, and jumped up towards the God of Darkness and grabbed him by the leg. When he was pulled down to the ground hard, he left a small crater. The next thing he knew, Galvador had sunk his teeth into Nazo's stomach, thus giving in alot of pain for some reason. Luckily he teleported out of his grasp, and appeared 5 feet away from him. He was going to wait till he healed again, but for some reason....it wasn't happening! "_Just what is this creature, and HOW is he able to hurt me?!"_ Nazo thought to himself. But when he was thinking, Galvador had already zipped up to his face and was ready to pound him. But luckily Nazo teleported out of the way, unfortunatly Galvador knew where he was going to appear next, as he drew his claws out and scratched the air. Before he knew it, blood was appearing, as Nazo was on the other side of the street, as his side was bleeding alot. Nazo wasn't able to heal for some reason, as he finally collapsed onto the hard cement.

**"Now since I've had my apetizer....."** Galvador said to himself, as he got close to the Tornado. **"I think I'll go for the main course.......Sonic....."** he added, as he looked down at the beaten hedgehog before him. But when Sonic tried getting up, Galvador stomped his foot on him, causing him to stay down a little longer. Then he grabbed Sonic by the head, and held him up, as it looked like he was getting ready for something. **"I'm feeling kinda hungry today, Sonic."** he said maliciously, as he opened his jaws, getting ready to devour the hedgehog.

"Get away from my Sonikku!!" Amy shouted, as she whacked Galvador on the side of his face with her Piko Piko hammer.

**"Egh....rodents!"** Galvador said disgustedly, as he smacked Amy across the face, sending her flying a few feet away from them. Sonic suddenly opened his eyes, and saw what he had done. **"Now let's get this meal over with!"** he said quickly, as he drew Sonic into his jaws, until suddenly the Chaos Emeralds started glowing from inside the Tornado, as a bit of the ooze flew off of him. **"What?!"** he gasped, as he tried to let go of Sonic, but then the ooze on his chest started drawing itself onto Sonic, as they were both screaming in pain. **"MAKE IT STOP!!!!" **he roared, until suddenly Sonic flew from his grasp, and landed perfectly on the street. There were a few black markings that have appeared all over Sonic's body, but that was nothing compared to the face he was making. There was alot of anger in his eyes, as he was looking down at the ground, while clutching his fists.

"You've hurt Amy........" Sonic said darkly, as he suddenly looked up at the beast before him. "Galvador.......get ready for a WORLD of hurt!!!" he threatened, as his the markings on his body turned his fur entirely black, making him Dark Sonic!!

* * *

**Sorry if the first chapter is short, but they WILL get longer, I promise!!**

**(Please Review!!)**


	2. A New Sonic

**Here's more of Rise of the Viral!!! And now we'll get to see what Dark Sonic is going to do with Galvador!! Also this might be a longer chapter than it was before, mostley for the fact this'll probably be MORE discriptive than it was before; you can thank Blue Kaous for the tips!! X3**

**Anyway's, enjoy!!!**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

_"Last time, I was just enjoying my usual runs like always, until suddenly Nazo and Mephilis came and attacked Amy! I tried my best to stop them, but unfortunatley they were too strong to over come. Right when I thought it was the end of it, an old friend of mine decided to drop in, and did some major damage to the Dark Lords. Unfortunatley, he was after the Chaos Emeralds that Amy had found in one place. That was until something strange happened to me....."_

* * *

And now here we were last time, when Sonic had turned into Dark Sonic; thanks to Galvador, when he hurt Amy real bad. It may have looked like Dark Sonic was himself.....but this time, there was something different about him. He wasn't glowing, his quills weren't raising up, and what was even stranger, was that the pupils in his emerald eyes were still seen. Everyone in the streets started to run for it, since they knew what Dark Sonic was capable of doing, but Galvador stood his ground; Amy was still unconcsious on the street. Galvador was still confused on what happened, but none of that mattered to him; all that mattered was that he was definitly in for one hell of a smack down. Everything around them was quiet, since everyone had left the block, knowing that this wasn't gonna be pretty at all. Dark Sonic had finally made his move, as he took one step towards the black monster.

"I'm going to make you PAY for what you did, Galvador!!" Sonic shouted, while walking towards the beast.

**"Do you really think that if you change color, you can still stop me?"** Galvador said malevolently, while walking towards the black hedgehog. **"It's been a LONG time since I fought you....It's time we finish this, once and for all!!!"** And with those words, he immedieatly charged towards the black hedgehog, as he did the some thing too. They had both made incredible speeds towards eachother, until suddenly they collided, causing the force of it to blow away a few newspapers that were scattered across the streets. Galvador first thought he had Sonic beaten, but there was something wrong. Before he knew it, Sonic was actually holding his fists, as he started to throw him 20 feet high into a building. The force of it caused many shards of broken glass to fall from the shattered building.

"Hmph, he seems weaker than I remembered." Sonic stated, before he jumped up at an unatural height. "Show yourself!!" he demanded, but he got no response. He held his fists up, getting ready to strike him with Chaos Spheres, but there was no sound at all inside the dark and quiet office. There was no sound, no screaming, no movements, no nothing. The lights were either broken, shattered, or possibly lost power, due to where Galvador was thrown. Sonic was about to leave the office building, until suddenly a few desks had exploded, revealing Galvador himself, right before he pounced on the black hedgehog, sending both of them falling down into the streets again. "Heh, is that the best you can do?" he said nonchalently, before he turned around, letting Galvador take the impact. The force of it was so strong, it left a pretty big crater in the center of the street, as the dust cloud cleared to reveal two of the black mobians standing.

**"The only reason you became stronger, is because you stole a part of me......"** Galvador explained, before he jumped out of the crater, along with Sonic. **"If I can't take it back......"** he trailed off, while opening his jaw to reveal another mouth inside it, except this one belonged to a lizard for some reason. **"Then I will take the girl from you!"** he said maliciously, before running to where Amy was.

"Don't even THINK about it!!!" Sonic shouted, while he ran to a nearby bus. When he got close to it, he immediatly lifted it up with incredible strength, as he aimed it towards Galvador. By the time he was in reach, he quickly threw the entire thing towards the beast, as it made a huge explosion on contact. The beast was flying up into the air, and landed hard on his back, before he tried getting back up real quick. But by the time he was going to stand up, Sonic had already gotten close to him, as he threw many punches in his face, while screaming his head off.

"Mmm.....Sonic?" Amy groaned, as Sonic had finally stopped beating Galvador into pulp.

"Amy?" Sonic gasped, while he was unaware that Galvador was going for the Chaos Emeralds and leave. By the time he got close to the plane, Sonic had already kicked him hard in the face, sending him flying towards a fruit stand as he crashed into it, causing the fruits to either get crushed or sent a few flying into the air. "Don't you DARE hurt Amy again, or you'll be going somewhere even WORSE than hell!!!" Sonic threatened, before picking him up by the chest. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!!!" he yelled, while Galvador was laughing.

**"Go on.......do it.....become a monster.....since you ARE after all a part of me...." **Galvador snickered, causing Sonic to go beserk on the beast, while both or them were unaware that Nazo was slowley getting up, as he limped over to where Mephilis was. By using the last of his strength, the two Dark Lords vanished in a flash of light, causing Sonic to turn around; he had also let Galvador go. When the beast was released he reeled in his fist, and drove it into the hedgehog's back, causing him to fly a few feet away from him. But when Dark Sonic had gotten up, Galvador had gotten close to him, and grabbed him by the neck. **"You've been a pain in my ass, Hedgehog!"** he stated, while bashing him into the ground. **"Once I'm done with you, I'll be taking care of the girl while your gone. And this time, nothing's gonna stand in my way!!!"** Galvador hissed, before he threw Sonic into the plane, causing it to explode. But when the crate that was inside it started to glow, while it was thrown into the air, something started going on with the beast again, as he held his head in pain. **"Not this again!!!"** he shouted, until suddenly a peice of him started latching off of him, and suddenly crawled away into an alley, as it was never seen again.

When Sonic was able to get his senses back, he noticed Galvador was in pain again, giving him an oppertunity to strike. "I'd better make it quick, otherwise NOTHING's going to stop him." he noted, while focusing some energy to appear into his hands. Even though he was going to perform his powerful Sonic Wind, something was different about it this time, as it was red instead of it's usual blue energy form. This didn't matter to him, as he had finally focused ALOT of energy into his hands, unleashing a devastating blow. The force of it was so strong, it sent Sonic himself flying backwards abit, as the red energy had made contact with Galvador, thus sending him flying all the way out of the city, and into the ocean, which was 6 miles away!! When he got up, he noticed Amy was still lying on the street moaning. "Amy!" he said, as he somehow changed back to his usual blue color, while walking towards the pink hedgehog.

"Mmmm.....Sonic?" Amy asked weakly, while Sonic picked her up bridal style.

"Shh..." Sonic calmy shushed Amy, before he ran to the nearest hospital without taking the Chaos Emeralds with him, as they were still locked up in that crate, which was still sitting by whatever was left of the plane. "Don't worry Amy...you'll be okay...I hope." he said calmly, as they both disappeared in the distance.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a dark dimension somewhere...**

Somewhere in a place of some sort, where there was nothing but dark purple storm clouds surrounding everything there was, except for some giant dark citadel, as it was on nothing but a giant floating peice of land, where underneath it, there was nothing but more storm clouds, even above they were there. But none of that was nothing compared to the flash of light that had appeared into the tallest tower there was. Inside the tower, there were dark crystalized pillars around the area, as there were also a marble floor, with a king sized chair at the top of a giant crystalized pedestal; plus there were also torches lit with purple flames surrounding the area.. When the flash of light that had appeared in the center of the room, it revealed to be Nazo and Mephilis, as they both looked heavily damaged due to the fact that Galvador interfered.

"We barely made it out alive, Lord Nazo." Mephilis panted, while he was healing slowley.

"That wasn't the half of it." Nazo stated darkly, causing Mephilis to be suprised by this. "Please leave me be, I shall be in my chambers." he added, while floating to the chair up above, as it slowley went into the ceiling. Mephilis didn't know what else to do, so he went to check on the other Dark Lords that Nazo had brought back from the dead, as he left the room.

"It was a good thing I was able to find a way out of the time paradox, otherwise I would have never existed to assist Lord Nazo...." Mephilis said to himself, while he was walking through the dreary hallway which also had purple flames lit on torches. By the time he made it to the other room ahead of him, he was able to find three figures all gathered at a fountain that was at the center of this big room, that had many oddly colored flames everywhere on the walls.

"Well, if it isn't Mephilis." the first figure said, as he showed himself into the light. He was a human that had pink skin, black eyes, orange hair that was tied up in a pony tail and was also curled up oddly, and it looked like he was wearing a pair of poofy pants, along eith some golden elf shoes, and he was also wearing a red cape/cloak; plus he wasn't wearing a shirt. "So what happened to you?" he asked, while Mephilis was walking towards the fountain.

"Someone or someTHING interfered with our goal." Mephilis replied, as he swept his arm across the fountain, revealing what happened earlier. The pink man, and all the other figures stared in awe, since they were suprised to see Galvador appearing the scene.

"Of all the things I've seen....never have I seen a creature like that before." the other figure noted, showing himself to be some black alien or something, that was wearing a large brown cloak, with a few necklaces that had strange symbols on them, and he also had three red eyes; plus he also had long horns that had red streaks on the end, kinda like Shadow's hair.

"Whatever this creature is, it was able to hurt our Lord in battle." Mephilis explained, as everyone was suprised to hear this, while they were watching the part of what happened to Galvador and Sonic.

"Wait, go back to that last part!" the other figure pointed out, revealing him to be a green hedgehog that looked almost like Sonic, but instead had blue eyes, and was wearing a black leather jacket with flames on the sleeves, and he had a flame tattoed on his chest; plus he wore goggles on his head, and green and black shoes. For some reason, this character seemed different from the others, as he watched the thing over and over again. "What's going on there?" he pointed at the part where Galvador's ooze was latching onto Sonic.

"Seems like this creature was........reproducing itself." the alien exclaimed. "It must have been some kind of creature that needed a host...."

"And Sonic was the only one suitable for a host." the pink man finished.

"But WHERE exactly did this creature come from?" the green hedgehog asked impatiently.

"We'll need to discuss with Lord Nazo about this later." Mephilis stated, while it started to show where Nazo was.

Up in the room where the God of Darkness was at, which was completely crystalized, with nothing else but a mirror on the wall, Nazo himself was in the seat, trying his best to heal his wounds. "_There's something oddly familiar about that creature......_" he thought to himself, before the mirror showed more of what was going on in Station Square; it was currently showing Sonic dropping Amy off at the Hospital. "Once I've been fully healed, it will soon be time for me to make my move quickly...."

* * *

**Back at Station Square...**

Sonic had finished taking Amy to the hospital, as he left the building. It was a good thing the doctor said that she was going to be okay after a few days, since only her wrist was broken. But none of that was bothering the hedgehog right now, since something even bigger was bothering him. Exactly what happened back there, and why was Dark Sonic different this time, or was that even Dark Sonic? This question left him confused for a while, until he decided to go find Tails and see if he can solve anything. So in a matter of seconds he bolted his way into the streets of Station Square, until he would get to Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins.

"Hopefully Tails will know what's going on...." he said to himself, while passing by a few cars and people. But unknown to the blue hedgehog, was that he was turning black again; although this time he wasn't angry at anything! "What the?!" Sonic gasped, as he immedietly stopped, while looking at himself. This time the transformation was a little different: he had black markings on his gloves, and his shoes turned white with black stripes. "What's going on here?! And why am I Dark Sonic again?!" he panicked a little, until suddenly he turned blue again, giving him more confusion. "Wait a minute...." he said to himself, before he thought of something, and had turned black again. He was still not getting it fully, so he tried turning from blue to black. After what seemed like 2 minutes of changing back to back, it finally hit him. "So if I think of my normal self, I'll change back. But if I think of the OTHER side, I'll turn into Dark Sonic again............WHY don't we give this new Dark side a test, since it seems like I'm completely in control this time?" Sonic grinned to himself, while changing his blue fur to black again. "I think I'll haave to give thanks to Stink-Breath, next time I see him." Sonic joked, before running even faster than he was before.

_"Your probably wondering, how we get from here....."_ Sonic narrated, before the scene changed back to when the city was in ruins, with the black monsters destroying it. _".........to HERE??"_ he added, while it changed back to the peaceful times. _"Well let's just say.......some of the evidence that was left behind, decided to build a nesting ground......"_ Sonic finished, before it showed the ooze from earlier, while it was getting to the highest point in the highest tower there was in Station Sqaure, as it started latching itself to the satelite tower, while it slowley started to grow.......

* * *

**Well there you have it!!! I'm getting back to work on my other chapters, but don't worry, the next chapter will be up after I'm done with the next one!!!**

**(Please Review!!!)**


	3. New Powers

**Now here it is!!! More Rise of the Viral!!!**

**Just to let you all know, the intense parts won't begin in like the next few chapters, so this and the next chapter will be the times of the new Dark Sonic....or is he really? O.O And also we'll be able to see WHAT'S this new form capable of...**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

_"It was a few hours, that I had obtained this new ability for Dark Sonic. I'm not sure WHAT happened exactly, but I knew that Galvador would pay for hurting Amy like that. Heh, it must have been the Chaos Emeralds' work! Although something feels...different this time. I'm Dark Sonic, but I'm not killing anyone I see. I'm in complete control....But besides that, this new form could possibly be useful when I use it against Nazo, next time I see him. Speaking of which, I thought me and Shadow destroyed that creep! What's he still doing alive? Guess I'll have to ask if I run into him again. But for now, let's see what this new form is capable of doing..."_

* * *

**"Somewhere in the city of Station Square..."**

It was somewhat around 12:01 in Station Square, as everything seemed a little peaceful; it was dead at the place where Sonic and Galvador had their brawl, and plus it wasn't EXACTLY peaceful with a certain little problem downtown, as it seemed there was a robbery taking place.

Somewhere running through the streets was a black blur, but for some reason it was moving even faster than Sonic or Shadow! Whatever it was, it was heading to the place where the robbery was taking place. Right at the scene of the crime, were three familiar birds that Sonic had to deal with in that tournament which required Extreme Gear.

One of them was an over weighted grey albatross that wore orange tan gloves, and grey boots, along with a pair of goggles; plus he had flame tattoes on his wrists, along with a necklace around his neck.

The other one was a purple swallow that wore a white sleeveless shirt, white gloves with red squares on the cuffs, white pants with purple flames on the bottom of each leg, and also had red shoes; the accesories were a white bandana, and a necklace with a red gem in the middle, and a pair of orange goggles. Not to mention she also has purple flame tattoes on her wrists

And the last one was a green hawk that wore nothing else but a pair of yellow goggles, white gloves with red and black squares on the cuffs, and a pair of red shoes; plus he had green flame tattoes on his wrists.

Each of them were riding on Extreme Gear that was had their own style and color, as they were riding through the streets to escape the scene. That was until the black blur had appeared in front of them, revealing to be Sonic! Apparently, he was still using the new Dark form, as he was standing there, grinning at the colorful birds.

"Well, well, well." Sonic said nonchalantly, after the three stopped in front of him. "Storm, Wave, and Jet." Sonic grinned at the green hawk. "Now why are you even doing this on such a beautiful day? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not really." the Albatross that was adressed as Storm answered; Wave whacked him over the head with a giant wrench.

"Idiot." the Swallow known as Wave muttered to herself.

"I don't know who you are, or how you know us that well, but you've got the wrong guys!! We're the Babylon Rogues!!" the Hawk known as Jet exclaimed, while pointing a finger at Sonic.

_"Hehe...These guys can't even recognize me."_ Sonic thought to himself, while snickering; the Rogues were confused. "Oh sure, and who ELSE steals treasures, then?" he asked sarcasticly. "Hmm...maybe Rouge, but she doesn't do anything like this." he whispered to himself.

"Well it's not us, right?" Storm guessed.

"Look, it's not us, it's these weird guys who were in some red and black armor!" Jet explained impatiently.

"Red and black armor?" Sonic raised a brow.

"We don't have time for this, they're getting away!!" Wave pointed out, as they went full speed ahead on their Extreme Gear. And within an instant, they quickly zipped past Sonic, while the black hedgehog was grinning to himself.

"Now let's see what they'll think of next." Sonic grinned, before changing his fur color back to his original blue. After he quickly turned around, he immiedietly lifted one leg, then suddenly zoomed out from his spot, and dashed down the street where the Babylon Rogues were heading. And to his surprise there WERE people in black and red armor...just like the Knights of the Underworld when Sonic was in the land Camelot!! "What are THESE guys doing here?!" Sonic gasped, before jumping over a few cars, while flying in the air like a missile before hitting his soles onto the ground, causing him to slid a little. Sparks were coming from the bottom of his shoes, until he jumped up a little, and picked up more of his speed by running some more, as he was catching up to the Rogues and the Knights. "Hopefully I won't have to deal with that fake King Arthur again..."

"Oh, but I think that's going to be a problem now, would it?"

"What the?!" Sonic looked above him, and before he knew it, a wave of dark energy was heading towards him; luckily he was able to jump away from it just in time. By the time he looked at his attacker, his eyes suddenly shot wide open. "No, it can't be...your not even supposed to exist!!" Sonic exclaimed.

The figure before him, was somewhat like the Knights, but had bigger shoulder pads, and was all black, golden and silver, and also had 5 eon banners coming from his back. He had glowing green emerald eyes coming from the helmet that was leaking abit of black smoke, and also had the form of a crown on the top. And not to mention he was riding on a horse that wore the same armor. Sonic definitly knew who this was, as he pointed a finger at him with a shocked expression.

"What's the matter, Sir Knight of the Wind? You look like you've seen a ghost!" The knight spoke in a medieval accent.

"Yeah, a ghost that never existed, Arthur!!" Sonic exclaimed. "I thought the Scabbard of Excalibur was lost for good! How did you come back?!"

"You speak of such lies, young Knight?!" the Black Knight snapped back. "I am more real than you can imagine. But enough words, we fight!!" he stated, after pulling out his giant sword.

Sonic was going to get ready to pull out his sword, and use it against the Fake King Arthur again, except there was one problem: he didn't have Caliburn in this timeline. Before the blue hedgehog knew it, the King had swung his sword, but luckily Sonic was able to jump to the side; he had one little bit of his quills chopped off.

"Okay, that was TOO close!" Sonic noted, before looking back at the Black Knight. "Looks like I'll have to do this without that giant letter opener this time."

"I think you have more to worry about than just a sword, Knight of the Wind." King Arthur said, before darting across the streets on his steed, while abit of the wind picked up. Newspapers and other small junk had been picked up by the wind, as the Black Knight was getting closer to Sonic; who didn't seem to be afraid of what was going to happen at all, instead he was grinning.

Right when King Arthur had gotten close, Sonic quickly jumped up in front of him, while flying over the mare's head. King Arthur thrusted his sword forward at the blue hero, but luckily he was able to do a twirl before kicking the Black Knight in the helmet, sending him flying off his horse, which disappeared for some reason.

"I must say, you've improved on your skills, Sonic. But to no avail, you are still no match for what power I have in store with this!!" he said after getting up, and pulling out what seemed to be a dark red scabbard, which had no sword whatsoever.

"That's the..." Sonic gasped, while looking at the scabbard.

"You've got an eagle's eye, Sir Knight." King Arthur held the scabbard into the air. "The Scabbard of Excalibur is in my possession once again, and with it, I shall make this new world my kingdom!!" he exclaimed, before shooting out a purple lightning bolt from the scabbard, and into the sky.

Right after it disappeared, dark clouds started to form all over Station Square, while Sonic was completely clueless on what to do. Before he knew it, lots of Underworld Knights appeared from the clouds, while the Black Knight was laughing triumphintly.

_"What are you waiting for? Use it!!"_ shouted a voice in Sonic's head.

"Who said that?!" Sonic asked, after looking around, but found no one. When things were getting worse, as the wind was picking up, it finally hit Sonic. "Oh...now I get it!!" he grinned, before turning his fur color black.

"What in Camelot?!" King Arthur said surprisingly, before getting back on his horse, which appeared in a puff of smoke. "Hmph. Changing your colors won't help you, Sir Sonic, not while I hold the Scabbard!" he exclaimed, while showing the scabbard in the air.

"You'd be surprised what I can do in this form!" Sonic pointed out, before running at an incredibly fast rate towards the Black Knight. Before he knew it, Sonic was already back at where he was standing.

"Such cowardness for a Knight." King Arthur said, before realizing that the scabbard was no longer in his possession. "What?! But how?!"

"I guess I should've mentioned, thanks to a friend of mine, I'm able to do MORE!!" Sonic explained, while grinning at the scabbard he was holding.

"You will return that to me this instant!!" King Arthur exclaimed, before pulling his sword out again. In a moment too soon, the Black Knight dashed through the streets again, while Sonic held the scabbard tight. The Knights of the Underworld had followed their leader from behind, as they were getting closer. But by the time they reached the black hedgehog, something very strange just happened; his quills seemed to have stretched, and acted as swords, as they sliced through the knights' armor in an instant!!

"Whoa!!" Sonic gasped, while looking at his quills wide eyed; even King Arthur was surprised by what just happened.

"What kind of Sorcery is this?!?!" The Black Knight asked in a slight fearful way.

"Dude, this isn't magic. This is POWER!!!" Sonic grinned, before running up to the Black Knight at a super speed. Before he knew it, Sonic had used his quills as swords again; King Arthur was lucky enough to block every attack with his sword. But unfortunatly, Sonic was still quicker, as he made a swift kick into the Black Knight's chest, sending him flying across the street, and directly into a flower shop. "Well whaddaya know? I guess this form can do alot MORE!!" Sonic smirked, before King Arthur blasted through the rubble, and darted towards the black hedgehog. "Arthur, when will you ever learn? I'm the fastest thing alive!!" he said, while using his quills again to act as tentacles this time to grab hold of the Black Knight.

Right when he got hold of King Arthur, he lifted his long tentacle hair, and threw him straight into the ground, causing a crater to form into the street. When the dusk cloud faded away, the Black Knight was kneeling down, trying to get up. When he lifted his head, Sonic had already gotten close to him, placing one of his razor sharp quills near his neckline.

"So...give up?" Sonic threatened, while making his quill move closer to his neckline.

"Today you've had the Almighty watch over you. You won't be so lucky next time..." King Arthur said darkly, after disappearing in a puff of smoke, along with the other knights; Sonic just smashed his fist into the ground, causing a smaller crater to form.

The skies finally cleared up when King Arthur had fled.

"Damn it!!" Sonic cursed under his breath, before noticing something. "_Wait...what's going on? I'm not usually like this."_ he thought to himself, before turning his fur color back to his regular blue. "Maybe I should go talk to Tails about this, and see if he'll figure something out." he said, while looking at his hand; he started to run from the scene, and more deeper into the city.

* * *

**"Meanwhile, back at the Dark Dimension..."**

Mephiles the Dark was busy walking down a dark crystalized hallway, as it looked like he was heading back to the room where all the other Dark Rulers were. Once he made it inside, the only one that was there was King Arthur, as it looked like he was beaten pretty badly.

"You...won't believe...what power that knight...now possesses..." King Arthur panted, before sitting down on a crystalized seat that had appeared from nowhere.

"I know what this power is." Mephiles stated, before the Black Knight looked at him curiously. "What I don't know is WHERE this thing came from. But I have my beliefs that this happened earlier this morning, when that creature somehow gave Sonic that new power." he explained, after looking into the fountain that had been showing what happened from earlier, to right now. "Your lucky I was able to help you back in Camelot, King Arthur."

"Yes, you have helped me obtain the Scabbard once again, but the Knight of the Wind snatched it from my grasp." King Arthur clenched his iron fist.

"Then why don't we try something...deadlier..."

When the two looked at the ceiling, there floated the alien overlord, as he was slowley descending near the fountain.

"Black Doom." Mephiles stated; the alien bowed before looking at the fountain.

"For some reason, this new form for our blue friend seems to have given him MORE than what we can imagine." Black Doom said, while it showed Sonic getting to Tails' workshop, and talking to the yellow kitsune about the strange occurrance. "But no matter. This new form will not stand in our way. Even as we speak, my soldiers are finding the Chaos Emeralds while using their Stealth technology."

"You do realize they're being dragged off by that thing, right?" noted the green hedgehog, who had appeared from nowhere; Black Doom had quickly looked back at the fountain, to see that Galvador had returned, and had grabbed the crate that held the Chaos Emeralds, and ran for it into the dark alley.

"What?!" Black Doom gasped, before looking back at the other Dark Rulers; the pink man had appeared from black smoke.

"This creature might cause some problems to our future plans." he stated. "This must be dealt with, before anything else happens!"

"Enough."

When everyone looked at the doorway, there was Nazo, even though he was still trying to heal his wounds from earlier.

"This creature is none of my concern, and it shouldn't be ANY of your concerns either." Nazo stated cooly, before looking into the fountain. "I thought there was something familiar about this creature, but even it has that one ability that may endanger us, it won't be able to stand in our way."

"Just what exactly is this creature, anyway?" the green hedgehog asked.

"...It's a Viral." Nazo finished, after whispering into Mephiles' ear, and disappearing in a flash of light.

"Viral? I thought they were all wiped out from existence!!" the pink man exclaimed.

"Chill, Djin." the green hedghog said.

"It's Erazor Djin, rodent." the man now adressed as Erazor Djin corrected.

"Whatever. And I'm not a rodent, I'm a hedgehog!" he retorted, before walking out of the room.

"So what should we do about the Viral?" King Arthur asked.

"Nothing. Our plans come first, then we will rid ourselves of this...beast." Black Doom stated, before fading through the walls.

When everyone else left the room, Mephiles took one last look at the fountain, before noticing something else, as he turned it back to where Sonic was. The Blue hedgehog was leaving Tails' workshop, and heading downtown.

"Let's start with looking at abit of Sonic's...history..." Mephiles grinned, before disappearing in a purple orb.

* * *

**"And now back with Sonic..."**

Our blue hero was now at the Emerald Park, sitting down at a bench, while looking at a few kids playing at the playground. Sonic was finished talking with Tails about what's happened to him, but there was still something different about the new power he obtained from Galvador. He looked at his hand, making sure that there weren't any side effects to the changes he made.

"That's odd...I was myself...but I didn't act like myself back there." Sonic said to himself. "Maybe I'm just tired, that's all. Or maybe...I could go for a chili dog right now!" he exclaimed, before running off to a nearby chili dog stand. But right before he was about to go, a beeping was coming from his left hand glove, as he opened the cuff to reveal a communicator. "Hello?"

"Sonic, are you still there?" asked a yellow fox with two tails, as it was shown on the little screen; this was Miles Prower, or mostly known as Tails.

"Yeah I'm here, is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" Sonic asked, while walking towards the chili dog stand.

"Sonic, I just did a few tests on the sample of that ooze you had, and there's something very important you should know about." Tails explained carefully. "Apparentley, this thing that's making your fur change color...is alive."

"What??" Sonic asked confused, while ordering 2 chili dogs and not paying any attention to the salesman. "This thing is alive?? But how?"

"I don't know how. I need to do more tests on it. Until then, please don't use it, Sonic." Tails said worriedly, while Sonic was paying the person some rings. "Who knows how dangerous this thing is? You might turn out like Galvador, if your not careful!"

"Look Tails, Galvador isn't that big of a problem. The REAL problem, is that Nazo and Mephiles are still alive somehow, and I gotta stop them before they cause any more trouble." Sonic said sternly, before turning his communicator off, and running off into the streets some more.

What Sonic didn't know, was that the salesman was Erazor dressed up as one, which he was able to blend in somehow. When he removed the hat, his hair suddenly poofed out.

"Enjoy your meal while you can, filthy rat." Erazor said maliciously, before looking at an empty vile. "It'll be your last..." he laughed maniacally, before noticing that people were watching him, as he sweat dropped. "Uhh...chili dogs can make you feel triumphant?" he said nervously, before running off with the cart.

Somewhere on top of a building, Galvador was watching the two of them leave, while holding onto the crate that still had the Chaos Emeralds within.

**"I will have my other part, Sonic...you'll see, since now I have the Chaos Emeralds, NO ONE will stand in my way!!!"** he stated, before jumping from one rooftop to the other, as he disappeared into the distance.

* * *

**Well I hope that satisfied your thirst for excitement!! Cause I know it worked on me!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic Characters, as they all belong to SEGA. The OC's I own only!!**

**(Please Review!!!)**


	4. Night of Viral Sonic

**Here it is, More Rise of the Viral!!!**

**This is where things will get...interesting...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic Characters, as they all belong to SEGA.**

* * *

_"It's been about 4 hours since I've obtained this new power, thanks to Galvador. I'm not sure if that's the last I'll see of him, but Galvador isn't exactly the main problem right now. I have a feeling that Nazo's going to do something WORSE again, just like last time, but there's something about this new ability that's...different. I'm not sure what exactly, but what I do know is that this new form is going to be REALLY useful next time I see whoever that's still alive! However, I have a feeling that things are going to be interesting..."_

* * *

**"Somewhere in the darkest parts of Station Square..."**

Everyone's not so favourite monster Galvador, was busy walking through the empty alleyways, where no one would come since there were either gangs, killers, thugs, or even the mobs that dwelled within the downtown parts of Station Square. Right now, Galvador was carrying the crate that had the Chaos Emeralds within, but it looked like he was getting tired, as he stopped at an even darker alley where no one would see him. He let the crate down, and smashed it to peices, as the Emeralds were scattered across the ground.

**"It's time we try something different..."** he said, while grabbing the yellow Emerald, and...swallowing it. **"With the Chaos Emeralds at my disposal, I will use their energy to destroy all my enemies, and become ruler of the --"**

But before he knew it, the power within him started to grow, as his muscles got a little somewhat bigger, even though it was hard to tell; plus it also got him 3 inches taller. When he looked at himself, he looked back at the rest of the Chaos Emeralds, and started to grin evilly.

**"I wonder what happens if I try ALL of them at once..."** Galvador pondered, before grabbing all of the Emeralds, and devouring them; a few black drool was dripping on the ground. And just as he expected, more power was growing even more inside the beast, while his muscles were starting to get bigger, and he was also getting 24 inches taller. **"Yes...with this power, I will be unstoppa--AUUUUGGGHHHH!!!!"** he screamed in pain, while something strange was happening to the monster. **"This must...be...the power...of...the...Chaos Emeralds!!"** he exclaimed, until he noticed that part of his ooze was starting to grow, and had finally jumped off from his skin.

When the beast had stopped screaming, he finally noticed the ooze was moving on it's own. He was confused at first, until he realized that he still had enough ooze on his own body, in fact he found out that he was able to do something...different.

**"...of course...why didn't I think of it before?"** he said, while grabbing hold of the little ooze creature, and petting it. **"...I can make others...like me..."** he said malevolently, while letting go of the creature, as it crawled away out into the open streets; there was a scream before Galvador had looked at himself with an evil grin.

* * *

**"Somewhere near the shorelines of Station Square..."**

It was past 5 hours since Sonic had taken King Arthur down once again, thanks to the new power of Dark Sonic. And speaking of our favourite hedgehog, he was busy sitting on a tall building somewhere near Emerald Coast. He looked at a few people at the beach, either playing a few sports, swimming, or even sailing. Right now Sonic was looking at his reflection in a puddle that was on the rooftop, while changing his color from blue to black.

"Maybe I can try doing some other tricks in this new form." Sonic said, while changing from blue to black still. "Maybe Tails is right. He's usually never wrong...but maybe he's not right this time. What if I won't end up like Galvador at all?" he pondered for a moment, before getting ready to leave soon.

"Aren't YOU in a hurry?"

When Sonic looked to his left, he saw a white bat that wore a dark purple suit, with a pink chest plate that was in the form of a heart; plus she also wore white gloves and boots, with a little bit of pink at the bottom of their soles. She was also wearing a bit of makeup, with the light blue highlight on her eyelids, and a bit of purple lip gloss.

"Rouge." Sonic stated, as the bat giggled.

"You act like I'm in trouble or something." the bat adressed as Rouge replied in a flirty kinda way, while walking towards the blue hedgehog.

"Your only in trouble, if you've caused any." Sonic smirked. "Question is...what are you doing here?"

"Now there's no need to rush a few things, Sonic." Rouge said, while pulling out a tracking device. "I'm on an important mission for GUN, telling me that strange cargo was going to be docked tonight, so since Shadow isn't around, I thought I would need...someone else to back me up if there were any trouble." she explained, while looking at Sonic.

"Well, good luck with that." Sonic responded, while walking away; a red vein appeared over Rouge's head.

"I meant you, stupid!" Rouge exclaimed, before grabbing Sonic by the ear.

"Ow ow ow ow!!" Sonic yelped in pain, before Rouge had let go. "Okay, okay. I'll help you." he admitted with a look of defeat; Rouge grinned.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Rouge said, while patting Sonic on the back.

"So why won't you get Knucklehead to do it for you?" Sonic asked.

"The Master Emerald, obviously." Rouge said quickly; Sonic sweat dropped.

"So when does this cargo arrive?" Sonic asked curiously.

"It will arrive at exactly 10:00, near the docks." she explained while looking at her watch.

"That's in like 5 hours from now!" Sonic exclaimed. "What do I do in the meantime?"

"...run around, I guess? Or whatever it is you do these days." Rouge shrugged, before flying off from the building, and into the distance.

And so the blue blur had something to do on his empty schedule, as he ran off from the rooftop, and jumped on the other one. While he was jumping from building to building, he couldn't help but use...it again, as he quickly changed black again while in midair. Right when Sonic had gotten close to crashing into a side of a building (which he wasn't paying attention to), his quills had quickly stretched out, and stabbed into the side of the building.

"Whoa!! I've gotta know how I'm able to do that sometime!" Sonic said surprised, while using his quills to act as spider legs, letting him to actually climb the wall.

And so, the newly formed hedgehog was getting used to his new abilities in an instant, unaware that Erazor was following him, while disguised as a purple pidgeon.

"Come on...that potion should be working anytime now..." Erazor impatiently said, before noticing that Sonic had one chili dog left, meaning that he didn't eat the other one. "If that doesn't work, then it's a good thing that I came prepared..." he said, while looking at another vile in his claw, but this time it had black powder within it.

* * *

**"Back at the Dark Dimension..."**

Somewhere inside the dark and dreary castle, and inside the same room where the other Dark Lords had gathered, the green hedgehog from earlier was looking at a few things about what Sonic was capable of doing with the new form that Galvador had "shared" with him; he didn't look too impressed, but he still was a little.

"...that power...just what is it capable of?" he asked himself; no one was in the premises, which was a good thing for him. "If only I had that power for myself..." he said, while reaching for the image of Sonic's new form.

"What are you doing, young Knave?" King Arthur asked, who had came in through the door.

"Nothing, and my name is not Knave, it's--"

"You bore me with your words, now what is it you need to accomplish your quest?" the Black Knight asked, while pulling out what seemed to be a dagger that was black and had red markings all over. "The magic in this dagger will absorb any surface it touches, if that is what you need to retrieve that power." he explained.

There was a long moment of silence between the two.

"...how does it work?" he grinned, while King Arthur smirked, even though he was wearing a helmet.

* * *

**"Four and a half hours later in Station Square..."**

It was nightfall, as the city lights were shining into the starry sky. Everyone's favourite blue hero Sonic was busy running through the streets, searching for the place Rouge had told him to be; he wasn't good with following directions. When he stopped near a stop sign, he decided to eat the second chili dog before it got cold (which for some bizarre reason, it never did).

"Yes...go on...eat it..." Erazor said cunningly, while still disguised as a purple pidgeon; he was right above Sonic, ontop of a street light.

It took a while before Sonic was letting the chili dog reach his mouth; Erazor was almost going to lose it if he didn't eat it soon. When Sonic had finally took a bite out of his snack, the evil pidgeon had a look of triumph across his little beak. Before he knew it, Sonic started to eat the rest of it in under a minute; Erazor was getting disgusted at the sight, but it was worth it.

"Any minute now..." he said excitedly, until Sonic started let let out a little belch; he sweat dropped. "What the...that poison was supposed to work!!" he exclaimed, before flying off into the alley, to change back to his original form. "I had a feeling that the Viral that Sonic wears was protecting him. It's a good thing that I came prepared just in case something like this was going to happen..." he said, while pulling out the vile with the black powder. "If this fails, then it's a good thing that the cargo will be able to stop him, if it get's him weak enough."

Meanwhile, Sonic decided to change black again, so he could get to the place faster than his regular speed. Once he took off, while leaving a few dust clouds behind, Erazor had watched him from a distance. He had an evil grin on his face, before throwing the black vile down into the ground. Erazor disappeared in black smoke, before the powder had spread across the ground. The next thing anyone in the area knew, the ground started to shake; Sonic was able to sense it from miles away, before running back to where he was.

"Now what?!" Sonic whined, before the ground started to break, revealing a giant purple scorpion claw that was breaking out from the concrete road.

The next thing he knew, another claw started to break out from within the ground, as people from around the area started to run away from it. Suddenly, a giant figure had exploded out from the ground, to reveal a giant purple scorpion that had 3 giant eyes; two of them were on each claw, and the middle one was bigger than the two.

"Okay, now THAT is just wrong!!" Sonic exclaimed, before the creature had lunged it's tail at the black hedgehog; he was quick enough to dodge it, making the Scorpion look slow. "Ha, you missed!!" Sonic sticked his tongue out, while dodging a few swipes from the claws. "Okay, let's end this, I'm supposed to be somewhere other than here." he said bored, before using his quills to stab the creature in both of the claws, as black smoke was spraying out from the wounds in the eyes.

When he grinned at the scorpion, the beast sweat dropped, before running away from the black hedgehog.

"Where do you think YOUR going, I'm just getting started!!" Sonic said maliciously, before running towards the creature, while forming his arm into a blade.

When he jumped into the air, he dove straight towards the backside of the beast, as he drove right through the tail and into the head, like a drill. With it's last scream, the beast had exploded into a cloud of black dust. Now there was nothing left, except a surprised Erazor standing at the top of a building.

"Such...power!" Erazor exclaimed, before Sonic ran off to his destination again. "There must be some other way to stop him, if only there was a way to get rid of the Viral he now possesess. Hmph!! No matter, I'll just get rid of him myself!" he shouted, before turning into a black cloud, and followed the black hedgehog down the streets, and into the docking area.

Meanwhile, at the loading area, Rouge was already waiting along with a bulky red and black robot that had red eyes, silver claws, and black boots. This robot was none other than Rouge's teammate, and friend, Omega. Right now, the two looked a little impatient while waiting for Sonic, since he was 5 minutes late.

"Hey guys, what's up?" asked Sonic, who had appeared behind them; Rouge and Omega were surprised by not only him scaring the two, but also coming in his Black fur.

"Um...why are you black all of a sudden?" Rouge asked awkwardly. "...Never mind, your late. They've already reached the docks, look!" she exclaimed, after pointing near the docks, where there was a ship, that had a giant heavy metal box, that looked like to be the "cargo" Rouge mentioned earlier; plus there were more of those Underworld Knights from earlier, along with Black Arm soldiers.

"The Black Arms?!" Sonic exclaimed. "I thought Shadow had wiped them all out!! How did they come back?!"

"I'm not sure how they're here, but all that matters is retrieving whatever is in the shipment, before it falls into the wrong hands."

"Sensors indicate that there is a strange source within the cargo." Omega stated.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Wait Sonic, they haven't--" Rouge was about to finish, but Sonic had already jumped off the building, and into the area. "Opened it yet." Rouge sweatdropped, before following him, with Omega following behind.

When Sonic had landed in between the Knights, and the Black Arms, both squads immedietly charged at the black hedgehog. Right when they had gotten close, Sonic used his quills as whips to swat them away; both Rouge and Omega were surprised by this, especially Rouge. Soon the two GUN agents decided to jump in, as Rouge did a few kicks on a few Black Arms, while Omega fired missiles at the Knights. Sonic was just wiping them all out like it wasn't a problem, until something happened with the cargo, like as if it was moving. Before they knew it, the giant metal crate exploded, revealing 2 Black Bulls, which were giant creatures that looked like red and purple hippos, but had one eye, and only had wings with no legs whatsoever.

"Wait a minute...this was a setup!!" Rouge exclaimed, before noticing a blade that was made from flames had come falling down towards Sonic. "Sonic, look out!!"

When Sonic had heard it, the quills on his back started to stretch out to reach a pole, and reeled the black hedgehog away from the attack.

"...how did he?..." Rouge said in awe, before noticing a black cloud.

"Wait a minute...I know that cloud from somewhere..." Sonic said suspiciously, as it suddenly revealed itself to be none other than Erazor Djin.

"What's the matter, blue rodent? You look like you've seen a ghost!!" Erazor laughed, while floating in the air.

"Erazor Djin!! But how?!" Sonic gasped; Rouge and Omega didn't know who this was. "I thought I trapped you in that lamp for good!"

"I was imprisoned within that infernal lamp, but it turned out that Nazo had found a way to free me." Erazor explained; Sonic hissed at Nazo's name. "Thanks to him, I pledged my allegance with Lord Nazo, and now since I've been trying to kill you for the whole afternoon, I'll just have to do it with my blade instead!!" he finished, before pulling off his robe, and pulling out a giant golden razor.

"Guys, you take on the butt uglies. Erazor's mine." Sonic said darkly, before running off towards the Djin.

When Erazor had swung his sword, flames appeared from the blade, but Sonic was still quick enough to dodge them. Sonic quickly used his quills as swords again, but this time Erazor was able to block them all, until he swung more fire lines; one of his quills were caught in it. The little fire attack wouldn't have hurted the regular Sonic that much, but for some reason, it was hurting like hell, as he was clutching his quill, screaming in pain; Erazor found this interesting, before swinging another fire line.

Menwhile, Rouge had just taken out the first Black Bull, right before Omega had fired a few missiles at the second one directly in it's eye. With it's last scream, the beast had crashed next to it's partner, as both Black Bulls were finished off. They noticed that Sonic was in trouble, so they rushed over to help him.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!!" Sonic threatened, as both GUN agents were shocked; even Erazor was shocked to hear this. "This is MY fight, so stay out of it!!" he shouted, before running at an incredible speed, and punched Erazor directly in the stomach, thus sedning him crashing towards a few metal crates.

"...It seems you've become too much of a challenge to deal with alone..." Erazor said amusingly, before coughing abit of blood. "We'll have to continue this some other time..." he finished, before disappearing in black smoke; Sonic once again cursed at his "failure".

"Sonic, please calm down, it's not that big of a deal!" Rouge tried to calm him down, but Sonic just ignored her, and punched a hole in the ground.

"Scan complete." Omega stated, before Sonic and Rouge looked at him. "Hedgehog is currently playing host for Viral lifeform."

"...Viral?" Sonic raised a brow.

"I thought that form looked familiar!" Rouge exclaimed, before Sonic changed back to his regular blue. "It was supposed to be part of a race that was thought to have been extinct for over 3000 years ago. No one knew what power these creatures had...until you somehow obtained the last one." she pointed at Sonic.

"But I didn't find the last one, Galvador is the last one, and he must've done something to give me this new power." Sonic explained.

"It doesn't matter. Your in real danger, Sonic. You have no idea what that thing could do to you. Even I don't know what it's capable of!" Rouge exclaimed.

"Life form could pose as a threat in future referrences." Omega stated. "Suggest you dispose of it immedietly."

"I know that your trying to help me, but I need it! Nazo is still out there somewhere, and I'm not going to let him get away with whatever it is he's planning!!" Sonic exclaimed, before running off into the distance.

* * *

**"Back at the Dark Dimension..."**

Back at the dark and dreary Castle, all the Dark Lords, except Nazo, were all gathered at the fountain, while watching what had happened from earlier. Erazor had returned to the room where everyone else was, including King Arthur and the green hedgehog.

"Let me guess, Sonic?" the hedgehog yawned.

"I think it's time we discuss about this Viral with Nazo." Erazor exclaimed, before falling to one knee.

"That won't be neccesary..." he said while pulling out the dagger that King Arthur had given him.

"What's that?" Black Doom questioned, while the hedehog grinned.

"Just a little something Artie here helped me with." he explained.

There was a moment of silence, before anyone else spoke up.

"...When do you wish to strike our devious Knight, Knave?" King Arthur asked.

"Tomorrow...and one more thing..." he said, before walking up to the fountain. "...call me Scourge." he finished, before jumping into the fountain, and disappeared within it.

* * *

**"The Next Day..."**

It was past a day, after Sonic had tooken Amy to the Hospital after dealing with alot of his old enemies, and retrieving his new power from Galvador. There was still something bothering him though; why did Galvador attack so suddenly, and what did he do to Sonic? These questions left him puzzled for a while, as the blue hedgehog was currently running through the streets.

"So...I guess I'll call it Viral Sonic then." he said to himself, before noticing something. "Well whaddya know? It's Bird Brain!"

He noticed Jet was walking on the other side of the street, as he was carrying his broken Extreme Gear; and when I mean broken, I meant that Sonic had something to do with it; and it also looked like he stole a few more things. So Sonic decided to pull a few jokes, just to get the hawk angry, as he rushed over to where he was. But when he got close to Jet, a giant steel gloved hand stretch out from the alley, and pulled the emerald hawk in. Sonic was suprised to see what had just happened, as he rushed over to the alley. Once he got to the corner, he stood by the wall just in case anything would come attacking him.

"Jet, you okay?" Sonic called for the hawk, but there was no answer.

That was until he noticed there was a crowd of people in the area, as it also looked like one of them was kissing...Jet?? The blue hedgehog was definitly disturbed by this, as he walked over to them. But by the time he almost got close to them....

**"Sonic...what are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be taking care of the girl, or maybe you would like to babysit our kids instead?"** said a familiar voice, as Sonic quickly looked up to see none other than Galvador himself.

"Okay, what are you doing here? And what are you talking about?" Sonic questioned the beast, while he was grinning evilly.

**"Seriously Sonic, you should look into adoption. After all, your the 'mommy'." **Galvador joked, while he pointing at him.

It took a while for Sonic to figure out what he meant, until suddenly it hit him, as he widened his eyes and looked at the crowd of people.

"What have you done to these people, Galvador?!" Sonic demanded.

**"Well my Dear, it started like this. Ever since you stole a part from me, I've been able to gain a new ability, meaning YOU and ME are gonna have kids, except they'll have most of my genes."** he explained in a completely insane kinda way. **"Kids...why don't you show how much we love Sonic."** he added, before he left the area.

Sonic was about to go after the monster, but before he was about to, he noticed something odd about the people. They weren't themselves, like as if they were acting like savage beasts or something, as they were somewhat crawling towards the blue hero.

"Uhh, guys? It's me, Sonic!" he tried to reason with them, but they weren't responding. One of them had nearly jumped on Sonic, but luckily he dodged the person instead. "Listen! Galvador has got you into some kinda hypnosis somehow!!" he explained, but there was still no response from the savage citizens.

Since there was no point in talking to them, he had no choice: he had to fight them. Right when he got into a fighting stance, the citizens quickly ran towards him like monsters. Sonic quickly jumped out of the way from a few, but was then kicked on the side of the face by Jet. Sonic was thrown back into the wall, as he quickly got up before anyone tried to attack him. There was something strange about their attacks, since it looked like they were trying to scratch him or bite him. Even though Sonic didn't want to do this, unfortunatley he had no choice, so he used a few homing attacks on the citizens, thus knocking them out for a while.

All that was left was Jet, as the emerald hawk just hissed at Sonic, and...climbed up the walls? This was definitly getting confusing for Sonic, as he could do nothing but follow the weird Jet, hoping that he would lead him to Galvador. By the time he got to the rooftops, Sonic noticed Jet was jumping from building to building, and so he did the same thing. Rooftop to rooftop, Sonic was following Jet, until suddenly the crazy bird jumped down into another big alley, as Sonic followed him down. By the time he landed on the ground, he looked around to see where Jet went. That was until he saw it. Right before his eyes, there was some kind of black pod like thing, like as if it looked like the street just had a giant pimple, and it was ready to explode at any moment.

"Okay, that is just gross." Sonic said disgusted.

**"On the contrary, it's magnificent."** Galvador said, before appearing right behind Sonic. **"This is what shall make our children MORE like us......if you don't want to wait, you just have to speed things up a bit..."** the beast laughed evilly, while Sonic was watching a few more of those crazy people, along with Jet, as they were getting close to the black thing.

Right when they touched it, some black ooze started bursting out from it, as it started spreading itself all over the citizens and Jet. It looked like they were in serious pain, but Sonic soon widened his eyes at what was happening now. Their bodies started turning black, they suddenly grew fangs, and their hands became claws, and they had colorful markings all around their bodies. What used to be Jet looked at himself, until he noticed Sonic and smiled evilly.

"Well well well.....it's my racing friend, Sonic." Jet said in a snake like voice. "Shall I take him out, Father?"

"Father?!" Sonic gasped.

**"There is no need to...we need to help find MORE of your brothers and sisters..."** Galvador hissed, before thrusting his fist at Sonic; he quickly changed black to take on the hit, as it sent him crashing through a brick wall. **"Come...let us leave Mommy, before he get's angry soon."**

And with that, the creatures had escaped somewhere into the city, never to be seen again...for now. Sonic had gotten up from the rubble, and noticed that Galvador had gotten away again.

"Man...he's gotten MUCH stronger!" he exclaimed, while rubbing his head. "Something tells me, that now I've got 2 problems..." he finished, before running off into the city, to find those creatures, before they cause any destruction; he was unaware that Scourge was watching him from a tall building.

"...I think I'm going to need a different subject." Scourge pondered, before following Viral Sonic into the city as well.

* * *

**And there you have it!! Wow...I just finished this one real quick!! New record, whooo!!! Stay tuned, for that...it will FINALLY begin!!!**

**(Please Review!!!)**


	5. Galvador's Infection

**It finally...begins...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic Characters, as they all belong to SEGA.**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

_"It was only yesterday that I had retrieved this new power, which has now been named as Viral Sonic. I'm beginnning to think that everyone is against the idea of keeping this power, though I gotta say I HAVE been doing alot more than I was capable of before. With this power, I might actually take on Nazo!! Speaking of which, I was running through the streets the next day, hoping to check on Amy and see if she was okay...that was until HE showed up again. It seems that Galvador's gotten a new ability, though I'm not sure what it's capable of, but I was able to see WHAT it can do. Is that even Jet anymore??..."_

* * *

Viral Sonic was running through the streets, as he was in a hurry trying to find Galvador and those other creatures that had his appearance. From what he could tell, they seemed to have the same power Sonic has in his Viral form, but they seemed more...vicious. Not only that, but Galvador seemed to have gotten stronger the last time they've met. These thoughts were messing with the black hedgehog's mind, while he was unaware that he ran directly into something hard and metal.

When Sonic looked up, after getting off the ground, he noticed that he was right in front of a giant robot that had the resemblance of a Beetle, but had a few green markings around it's giant purple body. Not only that, but there was a familiar figure in the cockpit, that was human, and wore a red jacket, with black pants reaching to his black boots; plus he wore blue spectacles, and goggles over his bald head, and a giant familiar mustache. Sonic had a really good idea who this was.

"Ah, Shadow! How fancy meeting YOU here!" the man exclaimed through the speakers of the robot; Sonic sweatdropped at his mistake.

"Eggman!!" Sonic exclaimed. "This REALLY isn't a good time for us to be going through with this, since I'm in a hurry."

"Sure thing, Shadow. Just answer me this: Where's Sonic?!" the man now adressed as Eggman ordered.

_"Even Egghead can't be THIS stupid."_ he thought to himself, before turning blue again.

"S-sonic?!?!" Eggman gasped, before grinning again. "So, you've been using a new gadget, I see. But no matter what that fox builds, it's NO match for my Egg Beetle!!" he exclaimed, before sending the robot flying backwards, away from Sonic, and down into the street.

"I really don't have time for this." Sonic grunted, before running after the machine.

And so, the fight was on, as Sonic was racing down the streets, trying to keep up with the Egg Beetle. The machine fired a few missiles at Sonic, but he was quick enough to kneel down and slide through the streets, while the missiles exploded on the streets. Eggman decided to use another weapon, but unfortunately Sonic was too quick enough to go into a sonic boom, as a blue aura was surrounding the hedgehog. When he made contact with the machine, the Beetle flipped backwards abit, before getting back to it's normal position, as it raced back into the streets.

"I'd better wrap this up, before Galvador causes any MORE trouble..." Sonic said to himself, before changing into Viral Sonic again.

Right when Eggman had noticed this, Sonic came bursting through the streets, as he was literally leaving flames behind him, and sending a few cars flying into a few shops. Before the Doctor knew it, Sonic had formed both his arms into blades, and drove through the thick armor like butter; Eggman was lucky enough to escape before the machine started to roll down the streets, and exploded on impact with the side of a building, causing half of it to come tumbling down. Eggman was surpirsed, while Sonic had a grin on his face.

"That's odd...even Sonic wouldn't allow this." Scourge noted, while he was following them from the tall rooftops of each building. "But that's still nothing, compared to what that creature was capable of..." he referred to Galvador, who was hiding in the city somewhere.

"So Egghead, you give up yet?" Sonic joked.

"You haven't heard the last from me, Hedgehog!! I will be back soon, you'll see!!" Eggman shouted, before flying off into the distance in his eggmobile.

"Whatever." Sonic yawned, before running off into the upper parts of Station Square, to continue his search for Galvador.

* * *

**"Meanwhile, somewhere in the sewers..."**

The monster known as Galvador, was hiding somewhere underneath Station Square, and into one of the most uninhabited places. What used to be Jet, was also hiding with him, along with more Virals behind him.

"So what do we do now, Father? Sonic is probably looking for us!" Jet hissed, before looking up into abit of light that was coming from the surface.

**"Patience, young one..."** Galvador said, before pulling out what appeared to be the small black nest from earlier. **"We'll just have to...make sure that EVERYONE that's in the area, shall become one of us."** he finished, before using the Chaos Emeralds' power to grow more of the black ooze, as it was all sucked into the black nest, making it bigger, and more...alive.

Before they knew it, Galvador had picked up the black pod, as he threw it into a pit, before using more of the Emeralds' power to throw out some more black ooze. Once a whole lot of ooze where in the bottomless pit, there was a moment of silence.

"...Is something supposed to happen?" Jet asked.

**"Quiet!!"** Galvador exclaimed, before all of them heard what appeared to be a loud roar; he smirked at what was going to happen real soon.

* * *

**"Back at the Hospital..."**

Sonic had decided to go see if Amy was okay abit early, since he couldn't find Galvador anywhere, so he stopped by the hospital to go check up on her. Once he got to the doors, Amy was already there; he took a jump back before Amy giggled. Plus he was lucky enough to be back to his regular blue again, before he showed up.

"A-Amy!!" he exclaimed. "I thought you were going to be let out later!"

"I thought so too, but it turns out that my wrist had healed overnight!" Amy explained surprised. "So...what was going on with Dark Sonic, back there?" she asked; Sonic was surprised a little.

"You saw that?" he asked nervously, while scratching his head. "I'm not sure what really happened back there, but Galvador did something to give me this power."

"Power? What power?" Amy raised a brow.

There was a moment of silence, before Sonic changed back to Viral Sonic; Amy was surprised to see him in that form again.

"Wow!!" Amy said in awe. "Where did you get this thing?"

"...Galvador." Sonic stated. "I'm not sure what happened, but right now he's out in the city somewhere, and he's done the same thing to Jet!" he exclaimed.

"Wait...you mean Jet can go...black, just like you?" Amy asked.

"Jet's black, but he doesn't look anything like himself anymore." Sonic said, before carrying Amy bridal style; she slightly blushed a little. "I suggest I get you somewhere safe. Galvador might come here."

And with that, the black hedgehog carried Amy away from the hospital, and into the city once again, unaware that Scourge was following him again.

"That's right...keep using that power, for it'll soon be mine!" Scourge exclaimed, while jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

* * *

**"Meanwhile at the Dark Dimension..."**

Back at the Dark and Dreary Castle, all the Dark Lords, including Nazo, were all gathered in a room, where everything around them was crystalized, even the chairs and the giant table. Behind Black Doom, was an army of Black Arms soldier, while Erazor had a few Evil Spirits behind him as well. King Arthur had the Knights of the Underworld at his disposal, while Mephiles had shadow creatures behind him; Nazo was ahead all of them.

"It's time we strike this pathetic city, and finally put an end to our friend, Sonic!!!" Nazo stated, while every army had cheered in his glory. "Once we get rid of Sonic, then the world will be ours to rule, and NOTHING will stand in our way!!!"

And with that, they had marched towards what seemed to be a giant doorway, as there was a giant vortex just outside the Castle. Once the first army marched in, they had disappeared into the strange purple aura. Nazo was grinning, but there was something still bothering him; it wasn't that Scourge wasn't with them, but it had something to do with Galvador.

"My Lord, is there something wrong?" Mephiles asked.

"...I sense the Chaos Emeralds are at the location we're headed to..." Nazo said slowly, before Mephiles had a grin on his face, even though he had no mouth. "But there's something negative, that I'm feeling about them." he finished; Mephiles had abit of a worried look, but he ignored it real soon.

And so, the rest of them had made it into the vortex, and were going through a long tunnel that was swirling around. They're destination...was Station Square.

* * *

**"Back with Sonic..."**

Meanwhile, Sonic had gotten Amy back at her house, before leaving her again. He told her that he was going to find Galvador before anything else was gonna be caused by him; how right was he going to be soon. Anyways, he was running through the streets of Station Square, for one last time until he would go to the Mystic Ruins and get Tails' Emerald tracker. But when he had gotten into an opening, a green blur had pelted him on the side, thus sending him flying towards the side of a building. When Sonic looked up to see his attacker, he was shocked to see none other than Scourge.

"...Scourge?!" Sonic gasped wide eyed. "I thought you were on Prison Island!!"

"I was, but you should probably know who helped me out by now." Scourge explained nonchalantly. "Anyways, I pledged my whatever to what's his face, yadda yadda, and now I'm going to just take your power with this, and you know the drill." he finished, before running straight towards Sonic with his exact same speed; he also pulled out the dagger King Arthur had given him.

Before Scourge had reached Sonic, he quickly changed black, and used his quills to whack Scourge away. When the green hedgehog had gotten up, he was already kicked from Viral Sonic, as the kick had sent him rolling down the streets; luckily Scourge wasn't the kind to give up that easily. Scourge had ran straight towards Sonic, as he used his quills again; unfortunatley, Scourge was able to dodge them, and make a direct kick in Sonic's face.

"Well whadda ya know? Looks like I got a challenge!!" Sonic grinned, before running towards Scourge.

"I could say the same thing about you, but you were always Number Two, Sonic!!" Scourge exclaimed, before running straight towards the black hedgehog with full force.

Right when it seemed that both hedgehogs were about to collide, a giant purple vortex started to appear above the city; both hedgehogs had stopped to see what was going on. Falling out from the portal, were lots and lots of Black Arms Soldiers, Knights, Spirits, and Shadow Beasts, as they made contact with the ground. Sonic was absolutley shocked to see this happening; Scourge was a little angry at what was going on. First Galvador had done something to the people, and now this. Before he could think straight, a giant soldier landed in front of him; he quickly tooked it down with his quills. The next sight shocked him the most: Erazor, Black Doom, King Arthur, Mephiles, and Nazo were all floating down on some giant crystalized platform that had the Black Arms symbol.

"I knew I should've just ignored Galvador!!" Sonic hissed, before noticing that Tails and Amy had arrived, along with Rouge and Omega. "Guys, get out of here, it's me they want!!" Sonic called.

"We're not leaving you behind, Sonic. Not like this!!" Amy called back, while swatting a few Knights away with her hammer.

"Seriously, even I'm not going to go miss out on the fun!!" said a voice, before Sonic quickly turned around to see a red echidna standing before him. He was wearing nothing but a pair of white mittens with spikes on each knuckle, and he also wore colorful shoes.

"Knuckles!" Sonic exclaimed, after the echidna smirked.

"You know it." the echidna known as Knuckles smirked, before he punched away a few Black Arms. "So what's up?"

"Well to put it story short, Nazo is somehow alive, along with the other guys me and Shadow had taken on in the past. Speaking of which, where is Shads?" Sonic asked.

"He's on other important business, which none of us know of." Rouge explained, before kicking a spirit.

"Well, wherever he is, he's missing all the fun!!" Sonic smirked, before all of them had joined in to attack the invaders.

Meanwhile, unknown to all of them, something strange was coming from the manhole that was near them, as it looked like black ooze was starting to form out from beneath it. Sonic was using all of his quils to grab and throw as many Black Arms or Knights, as they all kept coming and coming. Before he knew it, Nazo had unleashed a Chaos Sphere on him, as it created a crater in the ground. The most surprising thing that ever happened, was that Sonic was completely unharmed! Everyone had noticed this, even the Dark Lords were disturbed by this, but Sonic just looked at himself, and grinned at the Dark Lords.

"You're in for it now..." Sonic said darkly, until suddenly out of nowhere, the ground started shaking. "What's going on?!"

"Something's not right here!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yikes!" Amy squealed.

"Woah!" Knuckles shouted.

"Oh...my..." Rouge gasped, after noticing a black tentacle was coming out from the manhole.

Before anyone in the area knew it, cracks in the street started to form, while everyone started to run from it. Then suddenly huge black tentacles came bursting out from the ground, as they were all attached to some kind of giant black nest. Sonic definitly had his eyes shot wide open when he saw who was directly on top of the giant behemoth, while laughing insanely.

"Galvador!!" Sonic exclaimed, before pointing at the beast himself.

**"See Sonic? I told you I'd find more of our children!!"** Galvador said maliciously, before a few more Virals came crawling out from the cracks. **"With the power of the Chaos Emeralds, the Infection...BEGINS!!!!"** he roared, before the giant nest had exploded with millions of tentacles, as they started grabbing most of the Dark Lords' armies, and pulling them inside it.

Everyone was shocked to see what was going on, as the Nest had exploded, and lots of blak ooze was crawling all over the block, including the Virals and newly acquired Virals that were running like monsters all over the place; Sonic and the others had to escape this place, and get to the Mystic Ruins so Sonic would explain what was going on.

"What do we do, my Lord?!" Mephiles panicked, as Nazo himself was just surprised by every single moment of it.

"...Fall back, we'll need to regroup later." Nazo stated, before the others nodded.

With the power of Nazo's Chaos Control, all the Dark Lords had vanished in an instant; Scourge was fast enough to make it with them. Meanwhile, Galvador finally stopped laughing at his triumph of infecting the block, before running off to who knows where.

**"Don't think this is over just yet. The city will soon be ours, then the entire world will be under MY control!!"** he exclaimed, while a few Virals were following him behind. The next thing they knew, GUN ships were coming from a far distance; Galvador just smirked at them. **"Today, this will be the Rise of the Viral!!!"** Galvador clenched his fist, before running off towards the ships, while few Virals were following him behind.

_"And so this is how it all started..."_ Sonic narrated, while Galvador was tearing a few ships apart, along with his "children." _"Things weren't going to get any better from this point on...if I only knew what TRUE power I had in store..."_

* * *

**And so there you have it!!! Sorry if it's short!!**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**


	6. Nine Years in the Past

**Okay here's more of Rise of the Viral!!!**

**As you may have wondered, HOW do Sonic and Galvador KNOW eachother? Well now we're about to find out!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic Character, as they all belong to SEGA.**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

_"I'm not sure what had happened so far...everything's starting to get intense. Nazo and all those other enemies have attacked Station Square...but NONE of that was compared to what Galvador was capable of doing. I should've stopped Galvador before he had the chance to get away. How could've I been so STUPID!!! I must have been an idiot to not realize that Galvador was going to pull off something like that! Well it doesn't matter, it's already happened, and GUN is already taking care of the problem, thanks to Rouge, when she called for help when Nazo invaded. Now I've gotta explain a little bit of my history with the others, and see how they'll react to what happened on that night 9 years ago..."_

* * *

**"Over in the Mystic Ruins, at Tails' Workshop..."**

Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Omega, were all gathered in a room at Tails' workshop, which was located a mile away from the train station to Station Square. Everyone was gathered to hear what Sonic had to say about what was going on; everyone knew about Sonic's little "incident", with Galvador, which caused the birth of Viral Sonic. This was about how Galvador knew Sonic that well, since they both looked like they had quite a history. Everyone was in the living room, while Amy and Rouge were sitting on the couch, while Tails was sitting on a seat; Knuckles, Sonic and Omega were standing by the walls.

"Sonic, I think it's time you told us WHAT'S going on." Knuckles said, while crossing his arms.

"Yeah, we already know about the Viral you recieved, but we want to know something about you and Galvador." Rouge agreed.

"Please Sonic, we need to know." Tails said.

"Maybe we can help somehow." Amy said, while having a concerned look.

There was a long period of silence, before anyone spoke. Everyone was waiting to hear what the blue hedgehog had to say, until he suddenly let out a huge sigh.

"...It all started, nine years ago..." Sonic spoke, before everything went black.

* * *

**"Meanwhile at the Dark Dimension..."**

All the Dark Lords were all gathered up at the giant fountain, where Mephiles was standing at the edge of it. Scourge seemed a little angry that he wasn't able to get any Viral DNA within the dagger, when Nazo's little invasion attacked so soon. They were all watching what had happened earlier, when Galvador used his strange, yet dangerous ability to create more Virals, as they attacked a city block, while infecting a few citizens; they had become one of them, and it wasn't pretty either.

"This creature is now starting to become a problem to our plans..." Black Doom exclaimed, while he rubbed his "chin".

"I agree. Thanks to him, Sonic was gifted a Viral, meaning that he has the power to stop us in an instant!" Erazor exclaimed.

"There's just one little problem, for our blue friend." Mephiles stated, before all the Dark Lords looked at him with "the look". "...I don't think Sonic has full control of the Viral within him."

"That's true." Nazo said, before floating up to him. "Virals are much stronger to control, so it would be quite difficult to. However, this isn't why we're here now, is it?" Nazo stated, before giving the crystalized hedgehog a glare.

There was a short period of silence, before everyone resumed to their attention on Mephiles.

"I have something to show you. It would probably explain about Sonic's little bond with this monster, this creature, this beast, this freak, this..." Mephiles said.

"...Galvador." Scourge finished; Mephiles nodded. "But WHEN exactly, did Sonic know about this creature?"

"...let's take a look...nine years in the past..." Mephiles grinned, before using his powers to teleport them all in a dark portal.

* * *

**"Nine Years Ago..."**

_"It started like this, when I was very young..." _Sonic narrated, while it showed a 6 year old Sonic running through the woods of South Island, in the middle of the night; as you may have guessed, he snuck out from the castle to run around a little.

_"Yep...things were quite fine during those six years of staying at South Island...at least, that was until that night had finally came..."_ he said, before an explosion could be heard.

"Hmm? What was that?" asked the little blue hedgehog, before he ran off to the town.

When he got there, he was surprised to see what was going on; part of the town was burning, while a few soldiers were being tossed away by something. It was hard for Sonic to tell what it was, so he quickly ran out from the bushes, and down the street, before quickly hiding behind a wall to see what was attacking South Island. Once he looked around the corner, he was absolutley shocked to see a huge black monster attacking the soldiers; this was Galvador, yet he still looked the same as today.

**"Stay out of my way!!"** Galvador roared, after slashing a few soldiers, thus sending them flying towards the sides of buildings. **"Where is the Queen?!?!"** he hissed, after grabbing a soldier by the neck.

"I'll...never...tell...you where...she is..." the soldier choked, before Galvador just got furious, and pounded him in the ground, which formed a crater to where the soldier had started bleeding.

The beast had run off, as he unaware that he had passed Sonic, who had watched the whole thing with a frightened look. Sonic knew exactly where Galvador was heading, as he looked over to the castle.

"Mom!!" Sonic exclaimed, before running back to the castle.

_"Yeah...Galvador attacked my home, but he only did it because he was after the Queen, so I had to stop him myself..." _The regular Sonic explained, while it showed the younger Sonic running through the small streets, and heading towards the trail that lead the way to the castle, which was located at the top of a cliff. _"I knew I wouldn't be any match for him, but what I did know, was that I HAD to stop him at all costs."_

While Sonic was getting close, he noticed that a few windows were broken, and it looked as if part of the castle was on fire!! The blue hedgehog made no haste, but to run as fast as he could, before Galvador would reach the Queen.

Meanwhile, the beast himself had already gotten to the Queen, while there were soldiers lying all around the place, including the room she was sleeping in. The Queen was a purple hedgehog that had long purple hair, and was wearing a white night gown; she was being held by Galvador himself.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?!" the hedgehog questioned, before the beast grinned at her.

**"Why...I'm hurt that you don't remember me, Queen Aleena..."** Galvador hissed, before the Queen's eyes widened with fear.

"...Lucious?" Aleena asked fearfully, before the beast had opened his jaw really wide, until it finally showed a black komodo's head, that had purple eyes.

"Glad to see you still remember, but I'm no longer that Advisor, who was shall we say...banished from South Island?" the komodo known as Lucious grinned; he still had his grip on the Queen.

"You were the one who hired Dr. Robotnik to robotasize everyone in Mobotropolis!" Aleena snapped; Lucious took a little step back, as he let her go. "You were out of control!! I had no choice, otherwise that would've been a threat to not only all of South Island, but my son!!"

"So...you have a son now?" Lucious questioned. "Let me guess, he's supposed to be that Blue one, am I right? What was his name again...?"

"It's Sonic, Mr. Monster!!"

When Lucious looked back, a small blue blur had whacked him across the face, thus sending him flying against the wall. Once the beast with the lizard's head looked up, all he saw was a small blue hedgehog looking brave; he was really terrified of the monster, yet he didn't want to show his fear.

"You'll pay for that, you little brat!!" he shouted, before covering his head with the black ooze, showing Galvador's head again. **"No one will stand in my way!!! Not even a little baby like you!!" **he finished before pouncing on the small blue hedgehog; unfortunatley, Sonic was too quick, so the beast had crashed through the window, and fell out from the castle, and onto the ground hard, causing a crater to form. **"So it seems the little one has powers of his own...no matter..." **he said maliciously, before jumping out from the crater, and back into the room where Aleena and Sonic were.

"Are you alright, Sonic? Your not hurt, are you?" Aleena asked worriedly, while Sonic seemed a little embarrased.

"Mom!" Sonic whined.

**"Well...isn't this touching?"** Galvador said sweetly, after standing next to the broken window. **"Too bad I have to ruin the moment!!"** he said, before charging towards Sonic; the blue hedgehog was lucky enough to run out from the room, and through the castle, while Galvador has crashed into the wall. **"I'll deal with YOU later, my Queen."** he pointed at Aleena, before running after the small hedgehog.

_"Well that could've been bad...but it was going to get MUCH worse..."_

Meanwhile the Dark Lords were invisible, while watching almost everything that was going on, while they were also riding on a crystal platform. They all seemed intrigued by what was going on, but Scourge seemed to have a little look of temptation.

"So this is how Sonic and Galvador know eachother." Erazor exclaimed.

"But there's still one thing that's bothersome." King Arthur stated, before the others looked at him. "How did the Knight of the Wind escape this monster's grasp?"

This question left everyone, except Mephiles, on hold for a moment, before noticing Sonic had gotten to the top of the caste. The small hedgehog had stopped at a balcony, when he realized there wasn't anymore ground to run on. The beast had exploded through the floor of the music room that Sonic had came out from; there was a small electric guitar that landed on it's flatside, next to Galvador when he entered, as he was approaching the small hedgehog.

**"Nowhere left to run, little one."** Galvador grinned, before getting his claws ready. **"Don't worry...this'll be done before you even know it."** he said before taking a swipe at Sonic; he was lucky enough to dodge it with a spin dash, as he made contact with Galvador's leg, causing him to fall on his face. **"Hold still!!"** he exclaimed, after pounding the ground, while Sonic had dodged them all.

"Please go away, Mr. Monster!" Sonic pleaded, but Galvador just kept walking towards him with a hungry face. "I'll-I'll-I'll scare you away with music!!" Sonic exclaimed, after grabbing the small guitar; Galvador couldn't help but laugh, while the Dark Lords just sweat dropped.

"...This explains everything." Scourge said, while Sonic was looking a little nervous when Galvador was getting closer.

**"What are you gonna do, play me a lullaby?"** Galvador asked playfully, before making a serious face. **"I don't think so!!"** he shouted, before jumping at the blue hedgehog with his jaw open, getting ready to devour his little midnight snack.

Right when the beast had gotten close to him, Sonic was so scared, that he had played the guitar; what neither of them knew, was that the volume was up really loud, and it was plugged into a subwoofer. Right when Sonic had strummed the guitar, a loud sound had come booming from the speakers, as it almost looked like Galvador was roaring in pain! The Dark Lords were really surprised to see this, especially Scourge.

When Sonic had found out what had just happened, he looked at the beast crying in pain, and then looked back at the guitar. He didn't know what was going on, but he smiled before playing another tune, causing part of the castle to rumble under the amount force from the sound waves. Soon the blue hedgehog was starting to enjoy playing the guitar, while he was watching Galvador scream his head off...literally, as it showed Lucious' head again.

"Please...CUT IT OUT!!!!" Lucious screamed, while clutching his head in pain.

"Will you please my Mom, and my home?" Sonic asked sternly, while holding the guitar.

"Drop dead, rodent!!" Lucious retorted, before Sonic started playing again. "Okay OKAY!!! JUST STOP PLAYING THAT BLASTED MUSIC!!!!!" he screamed, until Sonic had finally stopped playing. Once he got up, his head was covered by the ooze again, showing Galvador once again. **"Before I go...there's a little errand I have to do."**

"You shop, Mr. Monster?" Sonic asked confusely.

**"One, my name is Galvador."** the beast said, before suddenly grabbing Sonic by the leg, and running out from the from, and close to the balcony. **"And two, this will be the last you'll hear from me...Sonic the Hedgehog!!!"** he roared, before runnning off the balcony, and jumping to the edge of the castle, which was also close to the edge of the cliff. **"What better way to destroy the Queen, is by getting rid of her one true treasure!!"** he finished, before throwing the small hedgehog away; the Dark Lords were surprised to see this, as the young Sonic was thrown into the sea, almost never to be seen again.

There was a long period of silence, before the Dark Lords noticed Galvador leaving South Island, before any of the GUN soldiers would come. Nazo seemed to have a small grin, but it suddenly went away when he looked over to Mephiles.

"It explains Sonic's first encounter with this creature, but it doesn't explain WHERE the Viral came from." Nazo stated, before the shadow demon grinned evilly.

"That's just the beauty of it. I'll show you WHERE this lizard had found the creature, but it might be abit of a surprise to you." Mephiles explained, before causing all the Dark Lords including himself, to disappear in another dark portal; there was a distant cry coming from the castle, where Queen Aleena had discovered her son had disappeared.

* * *

**"Back with Sonic..."**

"Ever since that day, I lost my memory, when I suddenly found myself in Green Hill Zone." Sonic explained, while everyone had a shocked yet very sad look; Sonic just continued. "I wasn't able to get my memory back until at the age of 12, when I knew what I had to do...I had to find Galvador and finish him off. Course it wasn't my brightest idea, but in the end, I was able to beat him by doing the same thing I did back then, except only it was with a bigger guitar." he chuckled at the last sentence.

"Sonic!!" Tails exclaimed, before everyone got his attention. "I think I know what Galvador's weaknesses are!!"

"Really?" Amy asked.

"I'm not sure what the others are, but Virals are somehow weakened by Sound Waves!!" Tails said, before pulling out some small device. "I was working on some new device that was supposed to translate alot of languages, but if I do a few modifications, I might be able to find a way to remove the Viral you have!!" he said with a smile.

"Sorry, but I still need this." Sonic said; everyone just looked at him wide eyed. "Look, if I'm to stop Nazo, I need this Viral. And so far, this thing's been a real help!"

"Don't you remember how you acted when you were using that thing?" Rouge said, while pointing at Sonic.

"Sonic, this thing is able to somehow give you more agression." Tails explained. "It's getting dangerous, why don't you just get rid of it?"

"Because I need it!!!" Sonic shouted, before turning into Viral Sonic; everyone was quiet, before Sonic looked at himself. "I'm...sorry. I gotta go get some rest." he said, before walking upstairs to his room, which he never used much, only when Sonic's too tired to make it to his place.

"Good news, Galvador and all those other nasty freaks have been captured." Rouge said, after talking into a communicator. "They'll be escorted to GUN Headquarters first thing tomorrow morning."

Everyone sighed in relief, while Sonic was on his way to his bed, which was blue for some reason, as he layed down and sighing in relief after hearing that Galvador was captured...wait, captured? Sonic knew that Galvador wouldn't get captured so easily, so WHY did Galvador let himself get caught? These questions soon left him with a headache, as he quietly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**"In Sonic's Mind..."**

Our blue hero was running through a wide open field, were there were no signs of Virals, Eggman Drones, or even the Dark Lords. Nope, it was just Sonic all by himself, letting the wind run through his quills, as the sky was all clear and sunny...at least, that was until dark clouds started to form. Sonic was surprised to see this, but what was even more surprising, was that the ground started to shake and shatter, until suddenly a small explosion appeared in front of Sonic, causing him to fly backwards abit.

"What's going on?!" Sonic asked, before noticing that the clouds were forming a storm.

Suddenly, the crater in front of him started to glow red, as it looked like some figure was coming out from it, while alot of black ooze was rising up from the crater like a fountain. The most shocking thing that Sonic had his eyes widened at, was that the figure before him was not Galvador, but was Viral Sonic!!

"Well well well," the duplicate said nonchalantly. "Looks like someone hasn't been listening very well."

"...Who are you?" Sonic asked suspiciously, after getting up on his feet.

"Isn't it obvious?" the figure asked sarcasticly. "I'm you." he said, while pointing at Sonic. "Listen, let's cut the crap here. Our friend seems to be in a pickle, so why don't we go and help him out?"

"You mean Galvador? No way, but breaking villians out is not my style." Sonic said, before walking away. "Do it yourself."

"If you insist." Viral Sonic shrugged, before morphing into a pool of black liquid.

When the black ooze started to get bigger, Sonic had suddenly looked at the behemoth, as it opened it's huge jaw. The blue hedgehog was about to run from the beast, but unfortunatley the black ooze had kept him in place. Before he knew it, the giant Viral had come crashing down on Sonic, and covering him completely in the black ooze; it showed his hand getting buried inside the beast, as everything went black.

* * *

**"Back in the real world..."**

Meanwhile in Station Square, and just as predicted, Galvador and those other Virals were trapped in a giant energy cage. Viral Jet didn't seem too happy about this, but Galvador was just grinning to what was going on; they were currently inside a GUN semi truck. It was currently being driven through Station Square, as everything seemed calm...for now.

"Father, why aren't we attacking?? It's all over now!!" Jet exclaimed, while kicking a few dust.

**"Patience. Help will be here sooner than you think." **Galvador said calmly, before the truck had suddenly stopped. **"See, what'd I tell you?"** he joked, before the energy cage was shut down somehow. **"Well now! Looks like you really do care!"** he said; the person he was talking to, was none other than Sonic!!

"It's the least I could do. After all, we have a world to conquer!" Sonic said, before giving him a thumbs up.

"Not while I have something to say about it."

When the Virals, including Galvador and Sonic, there was another black hedgehog, but this one had red highlights across it's quills, and had ruby eyes, and wore white gloves, and white shoes that had small rockets on the soles; plus he was wearing rings on each cuff.

**"I've heard of you..."** Galvador said, while pointing at the black hedgehog. **"Your that hedgehog who stopped the Black Arms invasion. What was your name again?"**

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog." the ebony hedgehog now known as Shadow stated. "And I was ordered to protect this truck, but somehow this guy seemed to have been faster than I was." he pointed to Sonic; he didn't recognize him in that form.

"Big Daddy, you go on without me, I've got a friend to deal with." Sonic whispered to Galvador; he nodded, and fleed into the city, along with the other Virals.

**"Our nests are growing as we speak."** Galvador said to himself, before looking back at Viral Sonic.

"Well then, shall we?" Sonic asked maliciously, before getting into a fighting stance.

"You kinda remind me of this other hedgehog, who's rather annoying at times." Shadow said, before he got into a fighting stance also. "Your friends won't be making it through the city for that long. Even as we speak, GUN troops are already waiting in the city for them. It would be impossible for them to make it."

"Stop talking, and let's get this over with!!" Sonic shouted, before jumping towards the other black hedghog, while getting his quills ready.

_"And so, this is how my life is about to end..."_ Sonic narrated, as everything stopped with Sonic in midair. _"Because of this Viral...everything I knew...was about to go forever..."_

* * *

**Ohh...I bet none of you were expecting that!!! O.O**

**Soon things are going to get even MORE insane from this point on!!**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**


	7. The Olden Days

**Here's more of it!!**

**I'm actually surprised I can finish this in one day!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic Characters, as they all belong to SEGA. Only the OC's belong to me.**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

_"Wow...I can't beleive everyone's expression, when I explained what happened nine years ago. I guess it's okay for them to worry about me, but I think they were getting a little too far with suggesting that I get rid of the Viral I still have. Maybe I was too hard on them back there...well it doesn't matter now. Nazo is still out there, and Galvador's been captured--wait a minute, what am I doing, why am I helping him?!?! Shadow?!?!..."_

* * *

**"What happened before..."**

"Father, why aren't we attacking?? It's all over now!!" Jet exclaimed, while kicking a few dust.

**"Patience. Help will be here sooner than you think." **Galvador said calmly, before the truck had suddenly stopped. **"See, what'd I tell you?"** he joked, before the energy cage was shut down somehow. **"Well now! Looks like you really do care!"** he said; the person he was talking to, was none other than Sonic!!

"It's the least I could do. After all, we have a world to conquer!" Sonic said, before giving him a thumbs up.

"Not while I have something to say about it."

When the Virals, including Galvador and Sonic, there was another black hedgehog, but this one had red highlights across it's quills, and had ruby eyes, and wore white gloves, and white shoes that had small rockets on the soles; plus he was wearing rings on each cuff.

**"I've heard of you..."** Galvador said, while pointing at the black hedgehog. **"Your that hedgehog who stopped the Black Arms invasion. What was your name again?"**

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog." the ebony hedgehog now known as Shadow stated. "And I was ordered to protect this truck, but somehow this guy seemed to have been faster than I was." he pointed to Sonic; he didn't recognize him in that form.

"Big Daddy, you go on without me, I've got a friend to deal with." Sonic whispered to Galvador; he nodded, and fleed into the city, along with the other Virals.

**"Our nests are growing as we speak."** Galvador said to himself, before looking back at Viral Sonic.

"Well then, shall we?" Sonic asked maliciously, before getting into a fighting stance.

"You kinda remind me of this other hedgehog, who's rather annoying at times." Shadow said, before he got into a fighting stance also. "Your friends won't be making it through the city for that long. Even as we speak, GUN troops are already waiting in the city for them. It would be impossible for them to make it."

"Stop talking, and let's get this over with!!" Sonic shouted, before jumping towards the other black hedghog, while getting his quills ready.

Right when Sonic had gotten close to the black hedgehog, Shadow had quickly teleported away from him, and reappeared a few feet away from him. Sonic quickly turned around, and swung one quill towards the ebony hedgehog like a whip; somehow Shadow was able to grasp it, and pull Sonic close to him. When Sonic was yanked back at Shadow, he immedietly thrusted his fist at Sonic's face, sending him flying across the street, and into a building. When Sonic had gotten out from the rubble, he quickly bolted out, and ran towards the black hedgehog like a bullet. Before Shadow knew it, there were multiple punches being thrown at him; he was lucky enough to block every blow Sonic had to throw. That was until Sonic used his quills at the same time, while Shadow was starting to have a difficult time protecting himself; he ended up with a few scratches from Viral Sonic's quills. When Sonic had smiled at what he did, Shadow had quickly pulled an upper cut under the hedgehog's chin, sending him flying a few feet in the air. Right before Sonic had gotten close to the ground, Shadow immedietly used a roundhouse kick on Sonic, sending him tumbling across the street before getting up.

"Is that the best you can come up with, Shads?" Sonic joked, while panting abit; Shadow had suddenly found out who this was.

"...Sonic? Is that you?" Shadow asked, before Sonic had changed his fur back to normal.

"Glad to see that you...huh? What's going on?" Sonic asked confused, while looking at his surroundings. "Why am I here? Shadow??" he noticed Shadow with an even more confused look. "Okay, this is even MORE weird...first there was the dream...and then all of a sudden everything just blacked out."

"I'm not sure what your talking about, but you just committed a crime. This is low, and I know you'd never do something like this. I guess I was wrong." Shadow stated, before walking away, leaving Sonic entirely confused.

"...drop dead, Faker." Sonic grinned, before turning back to Viral Sonic. Before Shadow was able to look back, he was punched directly in the gut, which caused him to not only cough abit of blood, but had sent him flying through a building; there was a big hole on the side of it. "Yeah!!! How do you like me now, Shadow?!?!" Sonic taunted like he never taunted before, while he shook his behind at the building Shadow was sent flying across.

While Sonic was enjoying his time, he was unaware that the truck had disappeared in a flash of light. The Viral hedgehog took notice of this, and looked at his surroundings to make sure that Shadow was done for; he was unaware that there was something large and heavy falling down on him. Before Sonic was about look up, the truck from earlier had crashed down onto the Viral hedgehog; Shadow had appeared next to it, with a few bruises.

"This won't kill you, but this is to make sure you get the message of ever helping freaks like him again." Shadow said, before his arms started to glow a red aura. Shadow had took in a deep breath before shouting something. "CHAOS...BLAST!!!!" Shadow shouted, before blasting a red energy beam towards the truck, causing it to explode with impact.

The explosion was so big, it had sent Sonic flying out from the block, and into the sky. Sonic had looked burnt alot, while there were a few spots that showed his original blue color; he quickly opened his eyes, and looked down at the ebony hedgehog. The Viral hedgehog looked at Shadow with an evil grin, before focusing his energy to form a few red particles. Shadow didn't know what this ability was, but for some reason, the red particles started to form a small red orb. Before Shadow knew it, the orb had started to get bigger, and bigger, until it was the size of a mini van! Right when the orb was big enough...

"VIRAL...WIND!!!!" Sonic shouted, before throwing the giant form of red energy at the black hedgehog; the attack was coming at him faster than a bullet, and the force of it sent Sonic flying higher.

Before Shadow had a chance to escape the attack, the form of red energy had caused a crater in the ground. It was so big, that a few small buildings had come crashing down on the black hedgehog!! Sonic had smiled at his victory, before falling down into the city again. He used his quills to grab hold of the wall, before using them to jump from one building to the next. Meanwhile, Shadow had suddenly erupted from beneath the rubble, while his whole body was covered in bruises, and it was also bleeding from a few spots where there were broken glass jammed into his back. Shadow had crawled out from the crater, and lied down on the ground, before pulling out a communicator.

"Rouge...this...is...Shadow...over..." Shadow trailed away, before closing his eyes.

* * *

**"Meanwhile at the Dark Dimension..."**

Somewhere in the dark and dreary castle, and inside a crystalized room where there were a few green torches, and a few more crystalized chairs and the giant table, all the Dark Lords had appeared in a flash of light; well not ALL of them.

"Where is Lord Nazo?" Erazor asked, before they all looked around.

"Mephiles is nowhere to be found, also." Black Doom stated.

"So what, Mr. Scary just decided to take Naz with him, just like that?" Scourge said, before walking away.

"You will watch your tongue, Knave." King Arthur threatened, while holding his blade out.

"Please." Scourge hoffed, before walking out the door; everyone knew that Scourge wasn't the best member there was, but he did know alot about Sonic, which was something the Dark Lords wanted.

The Black Knight just placed his sword away, before walking off to another doorway. Erazor just stayed at the room, while Black Doom however floated down into the dark hallway, and into the room where the giant fountain was. The Alien Overlord had waved his hand, before the fountain had showed what happened earlier from now; Black Doom was now intrigued by what he was watching. It had showed Sonic helping Galvador tear up a few GUN squads, while a few Virals were infecting them.

"Sonic...is helping them?" Black Doom questioned, as it showed Sonic threatening a few more GUN soldiers. "And it appears that he was able to defeat my enemy...Shadow the Hedgehog!!" he exclaimed, while watching Shadow being driven away in an ambulance. "What better way to destroy my enemy, than to destroy him in this condition..." he said, before disappearing in a flash of light.

* * *

**"Meanwhile, somewhere 5000 years into the past..."**

Somewhere that appeared to be a desert, with a few hills, the God of Darkness, Nazo, and the time traveling demon Mephiles had both appeared in a giant purple orb. Nazo looked around himself, and noticed that the others weren't with them; this raised Nazo's suspicions.

"Where are we?" Nazo raised a brow, before Mephiles grinned.

"About five thousand years ago, when the Virals had first appeared in our world." Mephiles explained, before looking at the sun. "The sun is setting, we'll have to get there in time before we miss it."

"And what would this thing be?" Nazo asked.

"It lies somewhere in a city that's supposed to have some small...welcoming commity." Mephiles explained, before using his powers to teleport them all across the desert, and all the way to a tall sand hill. "Over there." he stated; Nazo had a look of interest.

What lied before them, was a huge citadel, that probably rivaled that other kingdom from Lord of the Rings, but was a little bit somewhat bigger, since there was a huge town that lied before it. The people that lived there were quite interesting, since there were many mobians and humans, but the mobians had many colored stripes along their body. What probably intrigued them the most, was that there were black blobs moving along the streets, and the alleys; they both knew what these creatures were. The most strangest thing, was that the entire place had looked absolutely peaceful.

"Are those...the Virals?" Nazo asked.

"I'm guessing, I was never able to see what had happened next, but from what I could tell, the Viral must have done something to cause their extinction." Mephiles pondered for a moment, before they both floated down to the strange place. "We'll have to keep a low profile while we're in here." he noted, before transforming into an exact replica of Shadow, but had grey highlights, and menacing snake green eyes.

And so for the next few hours, they had spent some time in this strange world, while probably going for a little bite to eat; Mephiles didn't have a mouth, but he was still able to eat somehow. Nazo may have greeted a few mobians, humans, and even a few Virals, but he didn't enjoy it one bit. When the sun was close to setting, Mephiles and Nazo looked at eachother and nodded, before going up to the castle.

By the time they had reached the gates, Mephiles and the God of Darkness both went invisible, when they noticed that a large Viral was moving up to the gate. It soon stopped, when there were two guards that were grey rhinos that had black stripes across their bodies, and they were wearing silver armor.

"You there! What purpose do you have at the Castle?" Guard #1 stated.

**"I'm here to discuss something with the King!!"** the Viral said in a way too familiar voice; Nazo and Mephiles both widened their eyes at who this blob was.

"...You may enter. It seems you were scheduled to meet with King Romonos today." Guard #2 exclaimed, after reading a small scroll that had dates; the Viral nodded, before the gates suddenly opened.

When the Viral entered, Nazo and Mephiles weren't too far behind, as they had snuck past the guards while they were invisible. The castle was as big as ever, as it was pearl white, with a hint of gold; Nazo just hoffed at the sight. They soon noticed that the Viral was moving it's way near a platform of some sort, as it suddenly started floating when the Viral remained it's footing on it. The two Dark Lords had followed the creature up to the top of the citadel, until the platform had stopped to a room where there was a red curtain covering the sight; there were two guards there as well.

**"Excuse me, but I was scheduled to meet with the King today."** the Viral said, before the guards nodded. **"Thank you."**

Once he entered, both hedgehogs were still following him into the room, until they noticed that they were in the throne room. The whole place was shining bright as the sun, and there were many markings all across the marble made walls. What probably surprised them the most, was who the king was, that was sitting on a giant throne that had alot of golden red streaks across the giant silver chair.

"And you are?" the figure asked, while the Viral bowed in a way.

**"I am the one that wished to speak with you, your highness."** the Viral stated.

"Relax, I'm only kidding. Besides, call me Romon." the figure soon jumped out of his seat, and front of the Viral; Mephiles and Nazo both sweatdropped at who the king was.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Nazo grunted; the person looked exactly like Sonic!!

The King was wearing a giant red cape over his shoulders, and he wore steel red shoes, and steel silver gloves; plus he had a crown that had the picture of a Pheonix on the front.

"So what is it you wish to speak with me, old friend?" Romon asked, while placing his arm over the Viral's...head.

**"It is a little something I wish to speak about my people, Romon."** the Viral noted. **"I fear that they'll be gone in the next 50 years. Which is why I thought that maybe it was time that we...expanded our tribe." **he said, before looking over at some statue that had a few colored orbs. **"I'd thought that maybe I could borrow one of the Pure Emeralds, so that I can use an ability I've learned, months ago."**

"Wait, I know what your kind is capable of...but don't you think you'd be better off with a Chaos Emerald?" Romon suggested, before removing his arm away from the Viral. "I mean, without all the Seven Pure Emeralds, our land would be in turmoil! I know your people have been around with us since the Highest One created this world, but this idea of yours is a little off, for your sake."

**"It is not for the sake of my people, but the world. I thought that maybe...instead of having seperate colonies...we'd all be ONE."** the Viral explained happily, before Romon had a shocked expression on his face.

"W-what?!" Romon gasped, before taking a few steps back from him. "You can't be serious!! I'm not gonna allow this!! This is the last I want to hear about this, Galvador!" Romon exclaimed. "Guards, escort our friend out from Orcania kindley."

And with that, the guards came in, and escorted the Viral known as Galvador out from the room, and out from the castle. Before the Viral knew it, he was outside the entire citadel. Nazo and Mephiles had both watched the entire thing, before watching the Viral watch the citadel with a furious look.

**"Once you see what I'll have done, you won't be disapproving me again!"** Galvador hissed, before moving and disappearing into the distance.

"So what do you think happened then?" Mephiles asked, before noticing that Nazo was smiling.

"Let's see what happened after a few months." Nazo suggested, before they both disappeared in another dark portal.

* * *

**"2 Months Later..."**

After they had reappeared in the exact spot, everything around them was dark, since it looked as if it was night out. Everything looked okay, but that was until they saw what was going on at Orcania; the entire city was falling to ruins, as it looked like there were thousands of Virals attacking everything, as they had somehow merged with the humans and mobians, making them monsters of some sort. Not only that, but it looked like a giant shadow was forming over the two hedgehogs.

When they both looked up, they were absolutley shocked to see what was flying over them, but they couldn't tell what it was, since it was so huge. Not only that, but it looked like it was flying towards the Castle; Nazo and Mephiles both followed to see what was going to happen. Once at the castle, Romon was standing over to the edge of the highest point of the castle, as it looked like he had the orbs that were known as the Pure Emeralds, and it also looked like he was holding onto a giant blue sword. When the giant figure had gotten somewhat close to it, the sword he held started to glow like crazy, along with the Pure Emeralds.

"I'm sorry, old friend. But you've left me no choice." Romon said, as it looked like a small tear was forming on his left eye. "By the power of the Sacred Blade, and the Pure Emeralds, I banish thee to the outer dimension!!!" he stated loudley, before the blade he was holding started to glow as brightly as ever. "VIRALS...I BANISH EVERY ONE OF YOU, BUT YOUR LEADER!!!!" he shouted, before firing a huge energy beam that seemed so powerful, that it could possibly destroy Nazo in an instant; but for some reason, the beam had missed the giant behemoth, and exploded on the sky instead.

**"WAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIITTTTT...IIIIIITT'SSSSSSSS NOOOOOOOOOOTTT MYYYYYY TIIIIIIMMMMEEE!!!!!!"** the giant creature roared, before being sucked into a giant blue vortex.

Before the beast knew it, it had shrunk back to it's original size, and fell down into the city. But before it was going to make contact on one of the rooftops, it wwas suddenly being lifted from a small beam. Galvador couldn't help but watch as his entire race was suddenly being sucked into the vortex, and never to be seen again; he soon met with Romon, who had his eyes closed.

**"No...why?!?! All I wanted was a world were we could live peacefully!!"** the evil blob hissed at Romon, who looked real upset.

"This WAS a peaceful world, Galvador," Romon said softly, before looking at Galvador. "You've become corrupted with power to even realize it. And now, you must pay the price for upsetting the Highest One. I'm sorry, but this is goodbye...old friend." he finished, before thrusting his blade in the Viral, as it screamed in pain.

Before any of the Dark Lords knew it, the Viral was suddenly turned to stone, as it landed next to Romon. The King couldn't help but watch his city in ruins, after what Galvador had done. Nazo had insisted that they would get to where Lucious had found Galvador in the first place, and so they both vanished in another dark portal.

* * *

**"Meanwhile, at Tails' Workshop..."**

The little kitsune was in his labratory, while working on the little gadget he was going to use for Sonic. It wasn't long before the phone started to ring, as Tails was surprised a little from hearing it. He stopped what he was doing, and walked out of his lab, and went over to the living room, where the phone was still ringing; he was carrying a wrench at the time.

"Hello?" Tails asked, after picking up the phone.

"Tails, thisissomethingyoushouldknowabout--" the voice was Amy, as it sounded like she was terrified.

"Amy! Calm down!" Tails said, before hearing a sigh from Amy. "Now what's wrong?"

There was a long silence, before there was a few noises. Amy was explaining what was going on, until suddenly Tails had widened his eyes, and dropped the wrench, as it made contact with the floor. Then all of a sudden, it sounded like Amy was crying a little, while Tails was also crying too.

"...No...Sonic...how could you?" Tails said slowly, before running to the TV. Once he turned it on, it had shown what Sonic was doing on the news, as he was helping Galvador and those Virals cause mayhem around the city of Station Square; Tails now had proof that Sonic did the most horrifying thing ever.

_"After what I did that night...EVERYTHING changed..."_

* * *

**And there you have it!!!**

**Okay, now that I'm done explaining what happened, the next chapters are now gonna have some action that you'll never expect to see!!!**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**


	8. Vludge the Titan

**This is where things are now going to get interesting...since there's going to be full of action packed scenes from this point on!!! :D**

**Dislclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic Characters, as they all belong to SEGA. I only own the OC's in this story.**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

_"Ohh...what's going on? I can't even remember what happened...maybe I took a nastier beating than I thought with Galvador. All I can remember is that I went to bed...and then suddenly that dream popped into my head!! Something's not right here, cause after that, I was away from the Mystic Ruins, and all the way back in Station Square, fighting Shadow!! Just what is going on?!?! After that little moment with Shadow, everything blacked out again..."_

* * *

**"Somewhere in what used to be Station Square..."**

Part of the city was all of a sudden run by Virals, as they had successfully infected the citizens of Station Square, and Sonic was the one who helped them all. It was 6:00 AM right about now, and our blue hedgehog was lying down in what appeared to be part of a bar. Sonic had looked completely wasted, as it looked like he was drinking alot for some reason; he was lying ontop of a pool table, making it looked as if he was drunk last night. Not only that, but it looked like he was holding onto a bottle of wine. His eyes had slowley started to open, before he started to look at his surroundings.

"Where am I...and WHAT am I wearing?!" Sonic exclaimed, after noticing he was wearing a boy scout uniform; he quickly ripped it off. "I thought I was at Tails' place. Maybe I was sleepwa..." he stopped, after noticing how bad the place looked; the glass was broken, the walls were shredded, and not to mention there were a few black spots all around the area. "Something's not right here..." he said, before walking out of the bar; BIG MISTAKE.

Right when Sonic had exited the building, he was absolutley shocked to see what was going on. The skies were dark and cloudy, and many city blocks were in ruins, as it looked like there was more than just a few Virals from before. Not only that, but even the streets looked deserted, and not to mention there were explosions coming from uptown; Sonic had found himself all the way downtown for some reason. Sonic just ignored this, and decided to run through the deserted streets of Station Square.

"Where is everyone?" Sonic asked, while noticing that even the buildings around him looked deserted. Sonic had almost thought that maybe some infection was going on, before that was until it hit him. **"The infection...BEGINS!!!!"** was all Sonic could remember Galvador shouting, before the nest had exploded yesterday. "Galvador must be behind this!!" he exclaimed, before running even faster, as a blue aura surrounded the blue hedgehog; he was going really fast, before breaking the sound barrier.

Before Sonic was about to get to the commotion, a group of Virals had appeared in front of him. Few of them looked human, while the other looked mobian; this meant that they were infected. Sonic was getting ready to fight these things, before hearing a loud roar. Before he knew it, a big familiar Viral had appeared in front of the other ones; it created a crater in the ground, before looking at Sonic.

**"Glad to see your awake."** Galvador said, before walking up to him; Sonic stood his ground while he was in a fighting stance. **"Now is that anyway to treat your kind?"** he said playfully, while the other Virals behind him were snarling and possibly drooling also. **"Besides, your a little too close to one of our Nests, so I think it's best that you head the other direction."** he said, before pointing at the other street.

"Nests?" Sonic asked, before Galvador nodded. "...Not if I stop this nonsense!! Your going WAY too far with this, Galvador!!" he shouted, before pointing at him.

**"That's not what you said last night."** Galvador said seriously; Sonic looked confused. **"You don't remember? Maybe I should mention that you helped us infect the citizens earlier, and also you took down the Ultimate Lifeform!!"** he explained, before the other Virals roared in agreement; Sonic had widened his eyes.

"Your...your lying!!" Sonic exclaimed, until Galvador had pointed at a broken down electronics department that had a few tv's that were still intact.

**"Am I, now?"** Galvador noted, before it showed what happened earlier; Sonic was downright shocked at what he was watching. **"Face it...your one of us now..."**

But before Galvador knew it, Sonic had used a homing attack on the beast. Unfortunatley he grabbed the blue blur in the air, and threw him directly into the ground, causing a little crater to form. Galvador knelt down to the beaten blue hedgehog, while the other Virals had closen in.

**"If that's how it's going to be..."** Galvador hissed, before getting up. **"Then so be it...traitor!!"** he finished, before jumping away from the scene; the Virals had closen in on Sonic.

Right when they had crowded around him with hungry looks, they were immedietly swatted away from the black quills of Viral Sonic. As far as Sonic would know: like Galvador, these things weren't going to give up easily, as they had come running towards him while slashing their claws. Sonic had dodged and blocked every attack, before jumping over them and grabbing one in the air. Right when Sonic did a flip, he quickly threw the Viral at the crowd, as they had crashed into the ground. And just as predicted, they just kept coming. And just like Sonic's Viral abilities, they stretched their arms at an enormous length, before swiping Sonic towards the side of a building. Once the black hedgehog had gotten out from the rubble, he quickly ran towards them and performed a few spin dashes while using his quills as spikes. A few of them were flying all around the block, but no matter what happened, they always kept getting up.

"Man, knocking these guys down is easy," Sonic mentioned, after dodging a few whips and claws. "It's getting them to STAY down that might be a little tricky!"

And so more of these things just kept coming and coming, until suddenly Sonic had come up with an idea.

"Maybe I don't have to keep them down..." he grinned, before focusing his energy to form red particles. "I just have to make sure they LOSE!!" he finished, before a red orb had appeared in his hands again. Right when the creatures had gotten close to him, Sonic had placed his hands back. "VIRAL...WIND!!!" he shouted, before firing the red orb.

The force of the attack was so strong, that it sent all the Virals along with a few empty cars and a few street lights flying 8 miles away, and into the coastlines!! After the Virals were gone, Sonic had quickly changed back to his regular blue color. After noticing what had happened to this part of the city, he knew that Galvador had succeeded in his infection, so he had to find his friends and see if they were still okay. But first he had to deal with these "nests" Galvador had mentioned earlier. Little did he know, that he was being followed by a certain hawk that was infected, as he was flying in the air.

"How could you just betray us like that?!" Viral Jet exclaimed, before a big evil smile spreaded across his eyeless face. "I never liked you that much, anyways. So now I'll have the pleasure of tearing you to peices!!" he finished, while still following the blue hedgehog.

* * *

**"Meanwhile, at Tails' Workshop..."**

Tails, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Omega, and the other Babylon Rogues were all gathered in the living room, as they were discussing about this Viral crisis. Wave and Storm still didn't know what happened to Jet, but everyone knew what Sonic had done. It was a good thing Shadow had learned a special healing ability which wasn't strong enough to heal him completely, otherwise he'd still be at the hosptital; not a very safe place to be when you've got infected monsters attacking the city. Everyone was devestated at what Sonic did, especially Amy.

"How could Sonic do something like that?" Wave asked. "We don't like him that much, but even we have to admit that's low."

"It's that Viral that's been causing all of this." Rouge exclaimed.

"I know. But Sonic should've listened to us in the first place." Tails explained. "There's still a chance we can get rid of the Viral he still wears with this!" he said, before pulling out the small device he made earlier. "All we have to do is get Sonic close enough to the device, and then one I activate it, the Viral will soon lose it's energy to control him!"

"But there's one small problem."

When everyone looked near the doorframe, Eggman himself was standing there with a few robots behind him.

"Eggman!!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Don't be alarmed, I was called here by Shadow." Eggman said, while everyone looked at Shadow, as he nodded. "The problem is that once you cure Sonic, how will you be able to help everyone else?"

This question left everyone to ponder for a moment, before Storm suggested something.

"Why not try to build a bigger one?" he asked; everyone had widened their eyes at hearing this, when Tails and Eggman bot looked at eachother and smiled.

"That might work! If we try to build a bigger sound generator, it might be powerful enough to stop all of those Virals at once!" Tails exclaimed; everyone facefaulted at Storm's great idea.

"Yes, but unfortunatley we don't have the time." Shadow said; everyone looked at him with a worried look. "Sonic's probably leading a squad by now, and Galvador's already infecting the citizens at an alarming fast rate. If we don't hurry, then by tomorrow we'll lose the city. And then probably within a week...the world."

"Wait...I have some machine components that are back at my base!" Eggman pointed out. "If we make into the park, we'll be able to build it within a few hours!"

"But how will we get through the city, with those things running around?" Wave asked, before a big ship appeared outside the workshop.

"By air!" he grinned; everyone quickly ran into the ship. "How do these kids do it these days?" he asked, before running after them into the ship.

* * *

**"Back at Station Square..."**

Sonic was still running through the streets, while he was still unaware that Jet was still following him through the skies. Jet however wanted to make sure Sonic didn't get near the nests, so he decided to call for a few more Virals earlier. And just as predicted, a few black dots were in the air, as they kept getting closer and closer. When they got closer, they were Virals that had creepy bat wings for some reason.

"Make sure that Traitor stays aaway from the nest!" Jet commanded; the Virals nodded, before they all started diving down towards the blue hedgehog.

Right when they had gotten close, Sonic had quickly jumped off from the ground, while he twirled around and did a full roundhouse kick on one of the Virals, sending it rolling across the street. When Sonic had landed back on the ground, he immedietly ran for it, since he knew that he had to destroy these nests. But unfortunatly, one of the Virals had grabbed him off the ground, and into the air as they tried to scratch and bite him. Before they had a chance, Sonic had quickly curled into a ball, and had performed a spindash, causing the Viral that was still holding onto him to fly towards the other Virals. When Sonic changed to Viral Sonic, he used his quills to grab hold of the Virals, and the side of the building he was able to catch before falling. Right when he had the chance, Sonic had quickly let go of the building, and pulled his quills down into the street, as the Virals together created a small crater into the ground, sending them unconscious.

"Seriously, these guy's are starting to annoy me now." Sonic said irritated, before changing blue again, and running off into an opening in the streets. "Oh...my...Chaos..." Sonic gasped, before noticing something really big.

What he saw, was a really large black blob that was attached to all the sides of the buildings, as it showed a few giant sprouts growing through the buildings, and into the ground; this had to be one of the nests Galvador mentioned earlier. When Sonic had started to walk towards it, to get a better veiw...

"That's far enough, traitor!" Jet shreiked, before flying down towards him; Sonic jumped out of the way just in time. "There's only one way you can get near this nest, and it's getting through me!!"

"Jet, you have to stop this!" Sonic called. "This isn't like you, it's the Viral that's controlling you! You have to get rid of it!" he said, before noticing Jet was coming towards him with his razor sharp wings. "I don't wanna fight you, Jet!" he said, after dodging Jet's attack.

"Too late, traitor!!" Jet shouted, before going for a few more swipes; Sonic was still dodging them, but he wasn't able to block the kick he got in the chest. "You don't deserve to be one of us if you're going against our own kind!!" he said, after placing his wing near his neckline, and before noticing a black blob had fallen from the nest in the background. "...However...maybe I won't have to finish you off myself." he grinned, before letting Sonic get up.

"What are you talking about?" Sonic raised a brow.

"Vludge!!! Finish this traitor off!!!" Jet screamed, before flying away from the scene, and going after what appeared to be a ship in the sky. "Just wait, Traitor!!! He only lives by one motto: Destroy or be Destroyed!!!"

"Vludge?" Sonic asked, before hearing something dripping behind him.

When Sonic turned around to see what was moving, he was suddenly swatted away from something, and into a street light. After the blue speed demon had gotten up, before his eyes, there stood a 7 foot tall Viral, that looked human, and had huge black claws, and dull yellow eyes that looked menacing. And before he knew it, the creature had let out a roar that seemed to echo abit.

"Something tells me it ain't gonna be easy from this point on." Sonic warned himself, before dodging a claw that had stretched out towards him, and sliced the street light in half. "Okay...it's not gonna be easy at ALL."

And before he knew it, the beast had swung it's claws at Sonic, but he was lucky enough to dodge them abit, before jumping into the air. Right when he was in the air, he curled into a ball and performed a homing attack on the beast. But right when he made contact, it had completely bounced off from the beast, sending Sonic to fall back on his feet.

"Okay, that's a problem." Sonic said to himself, before changing into Viral Sonic.

He quickly ran towards Vludge, and used his quills to grab it. Once he got hold of it, he quickly threw it back into the ground. But once it hit the ground, it splattered like ooze, as it suddenly showed that there wasn't any trace of a body within the creature. And before he knew it, the ooze had suddenly formed into a blob, as it started to move a little faster towards Sonic. Right when it got close, it morphed back into Vludge, and thrusted it's fist into Sonic's face, sending him flying towards a brick wall. Once Sonic had gotten out from the rubble, Vludge had stretched his claw out and grabbed him.

Sonic was trying to break free from the creature's grasp, but it was no use, as Vludge had slammed Sonic into the ground, and threw him all the way up to the rooftops of a building. After the black hedgehog had got up, the beast had stretched it's whole body up to him, and thrusted his fists into the roof, causing a hole to appear. Without anything to hold him back, Sonic had used his quills to stab them into the beast, but unfortunately they just bounced off, as Vludge swatted him away again.

"Now I'm really getting pissed." Sonic cursed, before using a spindash while using his quills; once again the attack had bounced off. "Is there ANYTHING that can kill this thing?!" he asked, before running away from the creature.

Before he knew it, the Vludge had stretched it's claw after the black hedgehog, and had successfully caught him. Sonic was quickly reeled back to meet with the creature, before remembering the other ability Sonic had. Without looking away from the creature's eyes, he quickly focused his energy, before a few red particles appeared in his hand. Before the Vludge knew it, Sonic had focused his energy into a red orb, and had gotten it to glow even brighter.

"VIRAL...WIND!!!" Sonic shouted, before releasing the Viral energy into the beast's chest, sending it flying 8 miles away! "Man...I have a feeling that thing's going to come back again. At least it's gone for now." he said, before walking back to the nest. "Now how do I stop this thing?"

"Easy...you just have to consume it."

Right when Sonic looked around...no one was there. Not a single body was showing itself, as Sonic was looking everywhere for it.

"Where are you?!" Sonic demanded.

"I'm right here, stupid." When Sonic had looked down to his stomach, he was absolutley shocked to see that there was another mouth! "What? You've never seen a Viral talk to you before?"

"Wait...are you?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. I am the Viral you've been wearing for quite a while, and I gotta say it's fun being with you." the Viral replied.

"Hang on...then what were you doing last night?!?!" Sonic asked.

"Well uh...to put it short story: Galvador and I have been having fun, and then suddenly he went a little too far with the whole taking over the world deal." it explained boredly; Sonic just rolled his eyes.

"I meant why was I wearing a boy scout uniform?" Sonic glared at his stomach.

"I was a little too drunk, and I can't remember a few things on what happened..." the Viral said sheepishly. "By the way, Mac. My name's Viral Sonic, since I'm you after all."

"I'm Sonic the--"

"Yeah yeah, I already know who you are, and what your capable of." Viral Sonic said nonchalantly; Sonic just grumbled. "Now enough chit chat, destroy the nest by focusing your energy!"

And so, Sonic had stood in front of the giant nest, and had focused alot of his energy. Before he knew it, his quills started stretching out to the nest, and had stabbed into them. The next thing he knew, was that red energy was coming from the Viral Nest, and into Sonic's body. The black hedgehog started to yell in pain, but he knew there was no turning back now. Right when he was sucking alot of energy from the Nest, it had started to shrivel up a little, meaning that it was getting weak. Right when Sonic's body was glowing red...

"VIRAL...CLEANSER!!!!" he shouted, before firing a huge red energy blast towards the nest.

Right when it made contact, the entire thing had exploded, as alot of Viral ooze was flying everywhere. When the ooze had landed, the Virals themselves had withered away.

"See? What'd I tell you?" Viral Sonic grinned, before Sonic himself turned blue again. "Now the only way we're to stop this war, is that we destroy the nests Galvador's created, and stop him last!"

"But how do I know I can trust you?" Sonic asked suspiciously.

"You don't." Viral Sonic said simply. "All I want is to have much fun, so right now...you're now in full control over me."

"...Fine. I'll keep you just abit longer. But if you try anything stupid, I'll get Tails to seperate us!" Sonic explained firmly, before running off into the distance, unaware that the Vludge had appeared again, except only it was much smaller.

_"And so...I made a new partner."_ Sonic narrated, before it showed Galvador standing at the tallest building where the very first nest was. _"I didn't know what else this creature would be capable of...all I know was that I needed him to stop this invasion. How wrong was I..."_ he finished, before it showed Galvador laughing triumpintly, while an army of Virals were attacking the citizens and GUN troops.

* * *

**And so there you have it!! That Vludge looks like it's making another appearance again.....O.O.....**

**(Please Review!!!)**


	9. Saving Jet

**I've got more of it!! YIPPIE!!! X3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic Characters, as they all belong to SEGA.**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

_"Man...I can't believe that Galvador's winning this war. And he couldn't have done it without me...all thanks to me and the Viral I've been infected with. Speaking of which, it seems that this Viral's helping me! Could it be possible that Galvador's not in complete control of the Virals? I'm not sure what's going on, but what I do know is that I can't stop this without Viral Sonic. He's the only one that can help me, even though I don't trust him...unfortunatley I don't have much of a choice. I gotta explain this to everyone, and make sure they understand completely. Especially Amy..."_

* * *

**"Somewhere 80 years into the Future..."**

It was hard to describe, but from what was going on, everything was in ruins. The skies were red, the grass seemed dried, the buildings were completely empty, and not to mention that what was ruling the entire planet...were Virals, as they were roaming EVERY city there was. Not a single uninfected civilian was in sight...nothing was safe from these monsters. The whole world was lost, which meant that Galvador had won.

Meanwhile, somewhere inside what appeared to be the ruins of Central City, there was a hover vehichle that had a few Mobians and a human riding it. One of them was a purple hedgehog that had white stripes on his quills, and wore orange black stripped shoes with white gloves. The other one was a human that wore a black suit that had a few guns, and also had what appeared to be a sword. The other one was a white hedgehog that had quills that looked to form a star, and he wore white gloves with blue symbols, and had black and sea blue shoes. They all appeared to be equipped with alot of weapons, such as grenades, machine guns, and possibly lasers.

"How long do you think until we reach the nest?" the white hedgehog whined; the other two just rolled their eyes. "What? I'm getting tired of doing this thing over and over again!"

"Silver, you know why we need to do this." the human said, while he was driving. "It's to--"

"Yeah yeah, we're doing this to bring back the world to it's full cleanliness, since it's all because of some strange virus that's turning everyone into Virals, and we have to find a way to stop them, but we haven't been able to beat them, so which is why we've--"

"Silver!!" the purple hedgehog said sternly; the white hedgehog now known as Silver flinched a little. "My apologies. We've been going through with this for a long time, and I know your getting tired with this, but this is for the V.R, and your powers are special for helping us. We've been trying our best to stop this, but unfortunatley...we were betrayed 80 years ago."

"Riiiight..." Silver said. "Azaroth, you do realize that's all history now, right?"

"That's true, but what's going to happen right now, is our problem." the man said.

"And I think we're about to see that problem right now!" Azaroth noted, before they noticed that there were a few flying Virals headed towards them.

Right when they got close, Azaroth had jumped out from the vehicle, and performed a few homing attacks that had frozen them solid. Azaroth had successfully made it back into the moving vehicle, before they realized that they were getting close to the nest; due to the fact that there were more Virals up ahead.

"That can't be good." the man said, while they were getting close to it.

"Relax, Fai. We're going to be okay." Silver rolled his eyes, before jumping out of the vehicle, and onto the street.

Right when the Virals had noticed him and started charging towards him like a pack of hungry wolves, Silver just yawned before waving his hand at the Virals. After they had gotten close, the Virals were all stuck in midair, like as if some force was keeping them in place, as they were glowing a light blue. When the Virals looked, it was Silver's telekenetic abilities that were keeping them in place, as his hand was glowing light blue. Just when more Virals were coming up from behind, Silver had quickly threw them directly into the pack, before Azaroth and Fai ran past him to take care of the rest. Fai had tooked out a few grenades, and threw them into the Nest, before they exploded. Azaroth had used his flaiming spindashes on the Virals that were coming from the Nest, and from the buildings, as they were all burned to death in the flames. Before either of them knew it, a bigger Viral had seeped out from the Nest, as it appeared to form into a giant blob like thing.

Before either of them were about to ask, the giant Viral had sprung it's tentacles from it's body, and acted like some Octopus, as they grabbed a few things before throwing them at the heroes. Silver was able to fly in the air, before grabbing Azaroth and Fai out of the way from being crushed by the objects. When Silver had let the human and the mobian go, all three of them had charged towards the beast, before Fai started throwing more grenades. Azaroth tried to do another flaming spindash on the creature, but for some reason, it wasn't enough for the beast. The creature had grabbed them all before Silver used his telekinetic burst on the creature, causing it to let go of them. Unfortunatley, the Viral was still too strong, as it had quickly grabbed all of them before pulling them into it's newly form jaw, that was big enough to eat an entire mini van. Right when it seemed like the end of the trio, a ball of fire came crashing down on the Viral, causing it to let go of them again. This time the fire attack was strong enough to take care of it, but it was still standing. Before either of them knew it, a purple cat had appeared from the air, and threw many fire bolts towards the beast. She was wearing a purple jacket, with a pair of white gloves and pants, and a pair of red shoes; plus she had a ring to hold her hair up. Not only was she taking down the beast, she also used alot of her pyrokenetic abilities to burn down the entire nest; all the guys had their eyes wide open, except Azaroth.

"Wow...thanks for helping us!" Silver commented, before they all started walking up to her.

"That was amazing! I've never seen anyone with Pyro abilities!" Fai said in awe.

"Um...thanks." she said nervously.

"Your that special agent from the other V.R, in the other colony, am I correct?" Azaroth stated, before the cat nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Blaze." he said; the cat looked at him with a shocked look.

"How did you know my name?" the cat now known as Blaze asked.

"I know alot of things in the world, my dear." Azaroth smiled. "Anyways, I'm Azaroth the Hegdehog, one of our main captians, and this over here is our officer, Fai Yamasaki. And this over here is our rookie, Silver the Hedgehog." he said; Silver grumbled at his statement, before taking a small glance at Blaze.

"I-it's v-very nice to meet all of you." she stuttered, before bowing to them.

"We should probably head back to the Colony." Fai insisted quickly.

"Why?" Silver asked.

"That's why!!" Fai pointed to the Virals that were coming towards them like swarms. "We've already got the nest down, now we need to get out of here!"

And so, the four of them had entered the vehicle before Fai started to floor it, as they escaped the Virals in time. While they were riding through the deserted streets of Central City, Azaroth had to jump out of the car, and run alongside them for some reason.

"Azaroth, what are you doing?!" Blaze asked.

"Don't worry, he always does this." Silver said. "He's usually heading off somewhere, and then he won't be back in like 5 Hours." he finished, before they all got close to the sea.

Meanwhile, Azaroth disappeared into a room where there was no sign of any Viral. In fact, the whole room looked clean, as there was some sort of machine that had a helmet of some sort. The purple hedgehog walked over to the strange device, and placed the helmet on his head, before it started to glow along with him.

"It's time I change this for good..." he said quietly, before closing his eyes, and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

**"Back at the Present Day..."**

After what seemed to be 4 hours had passed, our blue hedgehog was currently running through the streets, while avoiding a few Virals, since they had the same abilities his new alley, Viral Sonic has. He still didn't seem too sure about what Viral Sonic was actually capable of, but he did know that he was needed for stopping this invasion.

"Are you sure the next nest is over here?" Sonic asked, before a small mouth appeared on his arm.

"Yeah, but you might wanna be careful, Mac." Viral Sonic warned; Sonic sweatdropped at the little nickname he gave him. "Things aren't going to be easy from this point on. Everyone now knows about you destroying the first nest, and taking the Nest Guardian down."

"Nest Guardian?" Sonic asked curiously. "What's that?"

"They're Virals that are strong enough to live without a host. But also they're quite powerful to overcome, so beating the pulp out of them might be tricky." Viral Sonic explained; he chuckled at the last sentence.

"Might be? It was HARD to take down the first one!" Sonic exclaimed, before he suddenly stopped. "Not only that, but back there, with all that energy flowing around me...it felt so different...and it felt good." he pondered about that special Viral ability he used 4 hours ago; Viral Sonic was intrigued by this, before noticing a giant crystal platform.

"Friends of yours, Mac?" Viral Sonic asked, before Sonic quickly changed to his original blue color.

Sonic was actually shocked to see none other than the Dark Lords themselves, as they were descending from a giant crystal platform that held all of them. Nazo didn't bother to look at the destruction going around, since there were Virals and GUN troops shooting everywhere. Right when the platform landed, Sonic was getting into a fighting stance before either of them made a move.

"If your planning to beat us again, don't even try." Nazo stated, before Black Doom activated a small sound wave generator.

Right when Black Doom had activated the machine, Sonic had started to collapse under the amount of pain he felt. It didn't take long for Sonic to figure out; they just found out about Galvador's weakness.

"Sonic...I can't...stay...conscious...much...longer!!" Viral Sonic shouted weakly, before Sonic had nodded; Black Doom had turned the machine off.

"Now are you willing to cooperate, lil Bro?" Scourge asked, before Sonic nodded again. "Good."

"What is it you want, Nazo?" Sonic asked sternly.

"I was told of how the future was to come by a friend of yours, and I think he wanted to tell you also." Nazo explained, before King Arthur moved out of the way, to reveal Azaroth standing behind.

"Azaroth?!" Sonic gasped.

"Who?" Viral Sonic asked confused; no one else had heard him except Sonic.

"He was my teacher back then. How else would I know those moves?" Sonic grinned at the last comment; everyone else was confused on who he was talking to. "Um anyways...what are you doing here, Az?"

"Same old Sonic." Azaroth chuckled, before walking up to him. "You're still as cocky as ever. I have come to show you of what the future is like."

"The...future?" Sonic asked surprisingly; Azaroth nodded before placing his hand on his forehead.

"CHAOS...MEMORIES!!!" he stated, before his hand started glowing, and both hedgehog's eyes started to glow also.

* * *

**"Somewhere in Sonic's Mind..."**

The Blue hedgehog had started falling down into a small pond, before making contact with the water; Azaroth was chuckling at Sonic's little spaz out, before he walked out with an embarassed look. When Sonic was drying himself off, he was absolutely shocked to see that whatever was left of Station Square, was left in ruins. Not only that, but there were THOUSANDS of Virals running around the place.

"Is this?..." Sonic asked.

"Yes...this is what will happen in exactly 5 more days." Azaroth explained, before walking over to a broken down Eggman Vessel. "And this is how it will turn out after 80 years."

"How did this happen?" Sonic asked sadley, after noticing alot of dead trees and plants.

"What's happened is not important, but what to do right now, is stop the Virals before it's too late." Azaroth warned him with a serious look. "You must not only help your friends, but you and the Dark Lords must work together in order to stop all of this."

"...I'll try." Sonic nodded, after shaking hands with Azaroth. "Although my friends might not trust me anymore, after what I did."

"It's not entirely your fault." the purple hedgehog said calmly. "There is still one thing that Galvador cannot take."

"And what would that be?" Sonic asked, before everything looked to be withering away.

"...Hope." Azaroth smiled, before everything disappeared, along with the hedgehogs.

* * *

**"Back in the Real World..."**

Everyone was watching Azaroth and Sonic standing in the same position, while both their eyes were glowing. Before either of them knew it, the purple hedgehog had released his hand from Sonic's forehead, before disappearing in a fading light. Sonic had his eyes closed for a while, before opening them again, and looking at the Dark Lords.

"What did he show you?" Erazor questioned, before Sonic walked up to them.

"In order to fix all of this, we must work together, or for all we know it, the world will be lost." Sonic explained in a serious tone. "And if we don't, then none of you will have a world to conquer." he grinned, after noticing the Dark Lords pondering about this.

"Eh, it wouldn't be THAT bad." Scourge shrugged. "Okay, so we might have alot of ugly monsters to deal with, but I'm sure it won't be so--"

"SCOURGE!!!" Everyone shouted, including Viral Jet who was flying above them; everyone suddenly looked at the infected hawk, as he sweatdropped.

"Uh...ATTACK!!!" Jet shouted, before alot of flying Virals flew down to his enemies.

Before anyone else knew, Sonic had quickly changed into Viral Sonic once again, before using his quills to grab a few Virals and throw them into the other pack that were crawling on the walls. Erazor had pulled off his cloak, and used his golden razor to send alot of flames towards the Virals. Black Doom had used his Swift Strike technique, and had gotten rid of probably five Virals at once. King Arthur had pulled out his sword, and started to clash with the Viral's razor sharp blades that they had formed in their arms. Scourge had no interest in fighting them, but he was still interested in the power they all had, which is why he still had the dagger that King Arthur had given him from much earlier. He was planning on stabbing one of the Virals, but he couldn't do it when Nazo was in the premesis, who by the way was flying away to find something.

Meanwhile, Sonic had just tooken down like ten Virals, before he started going after Viral Jet, and finishing him off once and for all. Sonic had followed the infected hawk, all the way to an abandoned museum to have their little showdown. Jet had landed on the rooftop, as Sonic had used his quills to slingshot himself from the two buildings in between to reach it.

"Jet, I didn't want to do this, but you've left me no choice!" Sonic called, while pointing at him.

"Hmph!" the hawk just hoffed at Sonic's warning. "Try me, traitor!!"

"For the last time, I'm not a Viral, and neither are you!" Sonic exclaimed irritably.

"Well then...I'll kill you, faster than you can say Amy!!!" Jet shrieked, before flying towards him with his jagged beak open.

Right when Jet had gotten close, Sonic quickly jumped out of the way, and performed a roundhouse kick across the hawk's back. Jet had rolled around the roof, before getting up and throwing what appeared to be his razor sharp feathers, as they came towards the black hedgehog like daggers. Sonic was lucky enough to block them all with his quills in time, but he wasn't quick enough to block Jet's tackle, sending both of them to come crashing through the window and into the museum. The two had fallen down ontop of a dinosaur's skeleton, causing part of it to crash down; Sonic was able to jump away from the rubble, but Jet was buried beneath the skeleton. Sonic quickly looked to make sure if Jet was alright, but unfortunately Jet came bursting out from the rubble, and sliced Sonic's arm, leaving a cut.

"That's odd...that didn't even hurt much." Sonic noted, before noticing the cut had healed in seconds! "Woah! How'd you do that?"

"Isn't it obvious, Mac?" Viral Sonic exclaimed. "Virals have the ability to heal any wound in seconds, even the host has the ability! Now stop yappin, and start beating the pulp out of this freak!" he warned, before Sonic had dodged a few swipes from Jet's wings.

"I didn't want to do this Jet, but you've left me no choice." Sonic said, before using his quills to grab Jet, and send him flying into another skeleton, causing it to crash down.

Before he knew it, Jet came crashing out from it, and threw many bones at the black hedgehog. Sonic was able to dodge a few, before grabbing a few with his quills, and throwing them back at the hawk; although Jet was able to slice them in half. The black hawk came flying towards Sonic, getting ready to go for a major beating, as he had grabbed the black hedgehog, and threw him directly into an art gallery. Sonic came rolling down the hallway, before getting back on his feet, but that was when Jet came flying in front of him and started giving more swipes from his wings. Sonic used his quills to block them, until he quickly jumped into the air, and performed a homing attack while using his quills. The impact had sent Jet flying into a statue, but that was until the black hawk had grabbed it, and threw it at Sonic. The force of it caused the statue to break, and had sent Sonic flying towards the wall.

"Okay...now I know I'm gonna feel that one in the morning." Sonic grumbled, before dodging a painting that was thrown at him. "Will you stop that?! This stuff's old!!"

"What? It's not like anyone cares!!" Jet grinned maliciously, before throwing more paintings at the black hedgehog. "This is fun, we should do this MORE often!!" he exclaimed wildly, while grabbing more paintings and statues, and throwing them.

Sonic couldn't take anymore of this, so he quickly dodged as many paintings, while running at an incredible speed. Right when Sonic had gotten close to the black hawk, he immedietly threw a roundhouse kick right across Jet's face, causing him to crash into the wall; a painting fell on his head. Right when Jet had gotten up, he noticed that Sonic's long quills had stretched around him on each side. It didn't take long to figure it out, before Sonic had richoched himself towards the black hawk, and causing them to crash through the wall, and into the lobby. Before Jet had a chance, Sonic quickly ripped a payphone out of the wall.

"Phone's for you!!" Sonic joked, while whacking Jet with it; unfortunatley the Viral hawk grabbed it, and crushing it in his claw. "Uh...wrong number?" he said nervously, before Jet grabbed a bench, and swatted Sonic away.

Before Jet was going to pounce on his prey, Sonic quickly lifted his legs, causing him to kick Jet into the air. This was a good oppertunity for Sonic to grab him with his quills, and thrown him back into the ground. Jet had gotten up real quickly, and charged at the black hedgehog, but that was until Sonic had grabbed the front desk, and slamming it against Jet, forcing him to go crashing through the doors, and out into the street. Sonic had quickly jumped out to the Viral, and landed on him, while holding his arms. Sonic had stretched out his quills, before stabbing them into Jet.

"VIRAL...DISPERSE!!!" Sonic stated, before a light started to glow around both of them; Jet started to scream in pain, but that was until the Viral that was controlling him, had finally latched off of him, showing the real Jet!! It apppeared that Jet looked alright, but the Viral started to wither away into dust. "I can't believe that worked!" he gasped, before noticing he was on top of Jet.

Right when Jet had slowly opened his eyes, he imedietly snapped them wide open when he saw Sonic directly on top of him.

"Get off of me!!!" Jet shrieked, before throwing the black hedgehog off of him. "Oh, it's you again. What do you want?" he asked, while dusting himself off; the Dark Lords appeared behind Sonic. "...Did I miss something?" he raised a brow, before Sonic changed back to his regular color. "Sonic?!"

"I can't believe you didn't even recognize me!" Sonic laughed, before getting serious again. "It's a long story, but to put it story short: you've just been infected, and now your team is probably looking for you."

"Wait...Storm and Wave are looking for me? How long was I gone?!" Jet panicked, while Sonic and the Dark Lords sweatdropped.

"Is he always like this?" Nazo whispered to Sonic.

"Only when he's had a sip of coffee." Sonic shrugged, before walking up to him. "Jet, you and the others go look for Amy and the rest. Me and Nazo will find the nests, and destroy them before Galvador succeeds." he finished, before all of them started to run into different directions; Mephiles decided to stay behind, and head somewhere else.

"You think you should've told him?" Mephiles asked, before Azaroth appeared again.

"He'll have to decide his own path for himself." Azaroth stated, before taking a small glance at Mephiles. "If this doesn't work...then Sonic will succeed at becoming the new Viral King."

* * *

**And there you have it!!**

**Jet is finally back to normal...but how LONG??? O.O**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**


	10. The Enemy's End, But Knuckles' Beginning

**Behold!! My most action packed Chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic Characters, as they all belong to Sega. I only own the OC's in this.**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

_"I can't believe I've now not only found a way to destroy the nests, but I can also bring back those who were infected from the Viral! Unfortunately, it's not gonna be enough. The nests will have to be destroyed first, and then I'll have to find a way to stop all of them somehow, before Galvador succeeds at taking over the entire planet. It was a good thing that Azaroth came by to help us, but I wasn't expecting the Dark Lords to be involved with helping us!! The Viral I can trust, but trusting Nazo? How's THAT gonna work? Well at least I've got Jet back to his normal stupid self again, but it looks like the Viral infection isn't over quite yet. Galvador is still out there somewhere, and GUN's trying their best to solve this, but only Tails can find a way to stop this. Speaking of which, I've gotta find them and make sure they're okay, otherwise for all I know...NO!! I don't wanna think about what they'll become if any of the Viral infects them! I'm sorry V.S, but friends are more important than destroying the second nest!! Hang on guys, I'm coming!!..."_

* * *

**"Flashback..."**

The scene shifts over to where what appeared to be Green Hill Zone, as the skies were dark, and rain was coming down hard on the ground. Not only that, but it showed what appeared to be a 14 year old Sonic, as there was also the same beast that had gotten rid of him many years ago...Galvador. Once you think about it, he never did change whatsoever. He still looked his same age when Sonic was younger, and up to here, and the future. But besides that, right now it seemed that they were doing what appeared to be a stare down.

**"Well well well..."** Galvador said malevolently. **"Who might you be, hedgehog?"**

"You're kidding, right?" Sonic asked awkwardly. "It's me...don't you remember?"

**"Ahhh...NOW I remember..."** the beast said. **"You're that little rat who stopped me from having my revenge on the Queen!" **he clenched his fist, before walking towards Sonic real slowley.

"You'll pay for what you did, Galvador!!" Sonic stated, before pointing at him. "It was because of you that my memory was lost, and for the fact I forgot who my family were!"

**"So what? Are you trying to have your revenge...on ME??"** Galvador grinned, before opening his jaw, revealing Lucious. "You're probably wondering where I found this thing, after I was banished from South Island." he said; Sonic looked a little curious about where he found the Viral. "After a few days of my time away from the island, I set out to find a great power that would help me with my revenge on the Queen. Although when I was looking through a few old books, I was able to find something that told of a race that was thought to have been wiped out from the other species long ago. I decided to find the ruins, and obtain that special creature. Once I found it trapped into a statue, I decided to break it open. But once the creature was released, I was chosen to be the host for it. Once I bonded with it, there were...a few side effects, such as changing my appearance." he explained, before morphing his head back to Galvador. **"After discovering what TRUE power I had, I knew that I could finally have my revenge on the Queen...and now I can do it, by destroying YOU!!!"** he roared, before jumping towards Sonic.

Once Galvador had gotten close to the blue hedgehog, he immedietly ducked down, and kicked his legs up, sending the beast into the air. It wasn't too high, but it was high enough to cause Galvador to create a small crater in the ground. Once the beast had gotten up quickly, Sonic performed a spindash right into the beast's face. After bouncing off, Galvador had quickly grabbed Sonic's leg, and threw him nearly 20 feet away, before running after him. While the blue hedgehog was hurtiling in the air, he quickly curled up into a ball, and performed a homing attack on Galvador, after he tried to jumped up and bite him. Once Galvador and Sonic both landed on their feet, Sonic quickly ran towards the beast, and used a roundhouse kick across Galvador's face. He quickly dodged the beast's swings, before giving him a few punches as well; unfortunatley, that just hurt his hands.

While Sonic was blowing on his hands, Galvador quickly had a chance to grab him, and throw him into the ground hard. While Sonic was lying in the crater, Galvador was about to stomp directly on him, until the blue blur quickly ran out of the crater, and ran around Galvador in circles. While he was running, the wind was starting to pick up until it suddenly started to form a small tornado, which surrounded the beast in his place. Galvador was trying his best to swat Sonic away, but the blue blur was too fast for him to even be touched. Before he knew it, he was suddenly picked up from the wind, and was hurtiling through the air in circles. Right when Galvador had gotten high enough, Sonic quickly stopped, and focused his energy before many small blue particles formed in his hand. While Galvador was falling down to the ground, Sonci had formed a glowing blue orb in his palm, and grinned at Galvador.

"SONIC...WIND!!!" he shouted, before releasing alot of Chaos Energy towards the beast.

Once it made contact, Galvador was sent flying into the air. Although once he was flying, Sonic wasn't expecting a bolt of lightning to strike the beast, as he screamed in terrible pain. Once Galvador had stopped screaming, he quickly fell into the ground, creating a huge crater in the process. After Sonic rushed over to see if he was alright, he was surprised to see Lucious laying down in a black puddle; he was a bit disturbed that the lizard wasn't wearing anything.

"Why...?" Lucious asked weakly, while Sonic was walking towards him. "Why...can't I even kill you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sonic smirked. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" he gave him his signature thumbs up, before running off into the distance, as everything went white again.

* * *

**"Back in the Present Day..."**

"Sonic?" Viral Sonic asked; they were both currently on top of a rooftop, while observing the situation. "Yoohoo! Earth to Sonic!!...WAKE UP!!!" after he shouted, Sonic quickly came back to his senses, before looking around; it was also in the middle of the day, and the skies were cloudy today. "About time! We've still got the second Nest to destroy!!"

"He's probably still focused on what happened earlier." Nazo stated; he was still with him, even though none of them liked the idea of teaming up to stop Galvador's invasion.

"Nazo...can you destroy the Nest without me?" Sonic asked; both V.S and Nazo were surprised by this. "I know this is sudden, but I've got something more important to do."

"What?!?! Are you insane?!?!" V.S shouted hysterically; Sonic and Nazo both sweat dropped. "We have to destroy ALL the Nests, and you want to do something--"

"I'll be fine without you anyway." Nazo stated coolly; V.S just face faulted, which caused Sonic to face fault. "After your done with whatever, be sure to come back in exactly 5 Hours."

"I will, Naz." Sonic gave him a thumbs up, before jumping off the building, and changed black again.

While the black hedgehog was using his quills to get to his destiny, Nazo had made a small grin, before looking back at the nest. Once he looked at his hand, there was a small pill of some sort that was colored red and blue.

"He'll never know what hit him, after this is over." Nazo said darkly, before flying off towards the second nest.

* * *

**"Meanwhile, with the Viral Partners..."**

"Exactly WHAT are you planning to do?" Viral Sonic asked curiously, while using their quills to climb from building to building. "Don't you think it's best that we finish the Nest off, BEFORE we go and...do whatever??"

"I know you won't understand, but this is something about my friends, and I've gotta find them and make sure they're alright." Sonic explained seriously, after reaching another tall building; but that was until he was swatted away by something large.

After Sonic had fallen into the streets, he left a small crater, before getting back up again to see who his attacker was. Sonic's eyes widened in surprise when he saw that the Vludge was back again, and it looked like it was ready for another round.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!!" Sonic exclaimed, before dodging another swipe from the Vludge.

And swipe after swipe, Vludge was still trying it's best to destroy Sonic for good. Sonic was suddenly punched directly in the face, causing him to roll across the street; he quickly got up, before running towards the creature while getting his quills ready. After jumping into the air, and stabbing his quills into the creature, Vludge had quickly formed itself into a puddle. Noticing this, Sonic quickly chased after the black blob while noticing that GUN soldiers were up ahead; he smirked at what to do next. Once the Vludge had formed itself again, Sonic quickly jumped up to it and performed a full roundhouse kick, before giving it powerful punches. Even though Vludge had really rough skin, Sonic was trying his best to distract it, while the GUN vehichles were coming in closer. Once they had gotten closer...

"FIRE!!!" one of the soldier shouted, before one of them fired a small energy blast at the beast; and just as predicted, the thing screamed in pain.

"Well whaddya know? Vludge is weak against energy blasts!" Viral Sonic said impressively. "But how did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess." Sonic simpley said; he facefaulted again. "Will you stop doing that?!" he asked franticly, after getting up.

"Sorry." V.S said sheepishly.

While they were having their little moment, Vludge suddenly came back to it's senses, and slammed it's giant fist on top of Sonic, thus crushing him in the proccess. Right when it seemed over, Vludge's hand started to glow, until it's arm disintegrated. While the creature was screaming in even more pain, it realized that Sonic had grabbed a weapon from one of the GUN soldiers, before the black hedgehog ran towards the creature. Before Sonic had gotten close, Vludge had used his arms to stretch towards the black hedgehog; unfortunately Sonic was quick enough to jump into the air, and started firing lazers at the creature. After what seemed like 10 shots, Vludge had finally started to melt, until Sonic used his quills to slice it into peices, thus ending the creature for good; the GUN soldiers were surprised to see this.

"And THAT'S how you do it!!" Sonic smiled, before noticing that a few guns were in his face. "Uh...can I help you?" he asked nervously.

"Freeze, Viral scum!!" Soldier #1 stated.

"Hey take it easy, I just took down a Viral!!" Sonic exclaimed, after pushing the tip of the gun away. "Have you guys seen a group of Mobians around here?" he asked, after changing back to his regular blue color; the soldiers were surprised by this.

"S-Sonic!!" Soldier #2 stuttered. "We didn't see any, but we did evacuate a few people out from the city. There are still people trapped in a mall somewhere, but it'll be hard with those things running around." he explained.

"Mind if I help you guys with the situation?" Sonic suggested.

_"What?!?! We don't have time to save other people!! We have to destroy the Nests, and stop Galvador for good!!"_ V.S exclaimed in his head.

"_Sorry V.S, but I never turn my back on others who need my help!"_ Sonic said firmly, before looking back at the soldiers. "Where's the mall located?" he asked.

"It's somewhere around the West area, but resources tell that one of the Nests is located near the area." Soldier #1 explained; Viral Sonic was quite happy to hear this. "We're already getting a few GUN ships to take care of the problem, but trying to get in will be difficult."

"Not when you have ME!" Sonic exclaimed, before running off into the distance.

And so, the blue blur was racing down the streets, while ignoring a few GUN soldiers shooting down a few Virals that were attacking them. While he was running down the empty streets, a few things were running though his mind: Where was Galvador, and why hasn't Sonic heard from the others? And most importantly, were they alright? After thinking of these questions, and shaking them out of his head, Sonic had already found the place where the citizens were trapped. And just as one of the soldiers stated, the second Nest was located on top of a building, and it was close to the mall as well.

"This won't be easy..." Sonic stated.

"You think?" Viral Sonic asked sarcasticly, after Sonic started running close to the entrance; it was covered in Viral ooze, meaning that getting in would be difficult. "Okay I change my mind. You can save your precious citizens, and then after that we'll take care of the Nest."

While Sonic ignored the Viral, he changed black, and used his quills to slice through the ooze, and bust down the doors. But right before he was about to enter, he felt as if two...spikes were touching the back of his head.

"Don't even think about it, Slimeball!!"

"...Knuckles?" Sonic asked, after turning around to see the red echidna. "You never did tell me what you were doing here."

"Wait...Sonic?" Knuckles asked cautiously, before Sonic changed his head blue. "So it is you. The reason I came here in the first place, was that the Master Emerald was stolen."

"What?!" Sonic gasped. "HOW can the Master Emerald just slip from your grasp like that?"

"I'm not sure where it is exactly, but I have a feeling that it's in this city somewhere." Knuckles explained, before walking past him. "And besides, I didn't want to miss all the fun now, right?" he grinned. "And plus, it looks like you could use some help getting those people out of this place."

"Same old Knuckles. Always wants some of the action." Sonic said quietly, after both of them walked into the mall cautiously; the inside was quiet, and there were strands of Viral ooze everywhere.

"Looks like getting the people out will be quicker, with your red friend." Viral Sonic commented.

"Yeah, me and Knuckles go WAY back." Sonic replied quietly, while they were walking carefully in the scary mall. "Even though he's a hot head at times, he's still a good fighter, and a great friend." he smiled. "Although when he's not involved with the situation, Knuckles is always protecting the Master Emerald back up on Angel Island." he finished, before hearing Knuckles' voice.

"I've found them!" Knuckles called, as Sonic rushed over to see what was going on; he quickly changed blue again just in case.

And just as the Soldiers had described, the civilians were okay, and it seemed that they were trapped in a small store; the entrance was blocked off by a wall of Viral ooze. At first Sonic was going to use his quills to slice it down, but Knuckles beat him to it, as he drew many powerful blows against the wall. After the wall was destroyed, one of the civilians looked quite familiar, as it was a tan colored rabbit that wore an orange dress, with white gloves, and orange shoes; she also had a blue ribbon on her chest, and there was a Chao that was in her arms, as it was wearing a small red tie.

"Cream??" both Sonic and Knuckles asked.

"Mr. Sonic, and Knuckles!!" the rabbit known as Cream cried, before running over to hug both Knuckles and Sonic. "See Cheese? I told you they'd come to save us!"

"Chao!!" the little Chao known as Cheese said happily.

"What happened, and how come none of you were infected?" Sonic asked suspiciously.

"We were just shopping for groceries for Mom, until suddenly scary monsters came in and started turning everyone into them!" Cream explained frightenedly. "But what was scarier, was that other people were eaten alive by some giant monster that had no mouth! It kept us in here for some reason, though."

"Would it look something like a giant blob?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, why?" Cream asked curiously.

"Cause I think that's what THAT thing is!!" Knuckles exclaimed, before pointing at what appeared to be a huge Viral that was only 4 feet, and had lime eyes and a blood shot scelera on each, and it also had two spikes on it's head; the scary thing was, that it was slowley moving towards them. "Quick, get everyone out! I'll hold this guy off!!" he exclaimed, before getting into a fighting stance.

"Wait Knuckles, you don't know what these Nest Guardians are capable of!!" Sonic exclaimed.

"He's right, that's Vsorb!!" Viral Sonic exclaimed.

"What's that?" Sonic asked quickly; Knuckles was charging towards the thing, while everyone else was running for the doors.

"It's a Nest Guardian that can't be touched by anyone, other wise it'll just absorb the victim like a sponge!" Viral Sonic explained quickly; Knuckles had already jumped into the air.

"Wait Knuckles!!!" Sonic shouted, before pulling out the energy gun from earlier, and throwing it to Knuckles. "Use this, it might be helpful against that thing!!"

After Knuckles had turned around and caught it, he quickly turned around again to meet with the beast. Right when he had gotten close to the creature, he slammed his fist straight into it's head; unfortunately there was no effect, and not to mention he was stuck. Before any of them knew it, Knuckles was slowley being sucked into the Viral, while he still had the gun in his hands. And while Sonic was widening his eyes in fear, Knuckles was completely sucked inside the creature.

"KNUCKLES!!!!!" Sonic shouted, before turning black, and using his quills to stab into the beast. "Bring him back, you Viral bastard!!!" Sonic cursed, before being pushed out of the way, as the beast had punched him off; it was headed for the other people. "Come back here, I'm not finished with you yet!!!"

Sonic quickly ran towards the creature, before performing a spindash on it while using his quills as a razor. But as figured, it bounced off and the Vsorb was still moving along. Before it had gotten close to Cream and Cheese, Sonic quickly focused his energy to form small red particles in his palm. And just before it had gotten real close, Sonic quickly formed a red orb of Viral energy in his hands.

"VIRAL...WIND!!!" he shouted, before firing the powerful attack against the creature; once it made contact, the beast had flew over Cream, and into a flower shop.

Once the thing had gotten into it's normal condition, it realized that it had a new target to follow. It quickly moved towards Sonic, before the black hedgehog used his quills to throw as much stuff he could find. Just as predicted, it still had no effect on the creature; that was until it hit him. Sonic tried his best to look for anything that had energy, so he could use it as a weapon; unfortunatley he was out of luck.

"Try focusing the energy into your eyes." Viral Sonic suggested.

"Wait...WHY couldn't you just tell me that SOONER?!?!?!" Sonic shouted hysteracilly.

"Must've slipped my mind." V.S simpley said; Sonic sweat dropped, before focusing his energy.

Right when the beast had gotten close, Sonic's eyes started glowing red, and he had fired at will, sending the beast flying back into the flower shop, except causing the roof to collapse on it. After noticing a bit of red in the creature, he figured that Knuckles was still in there, so he tried firing and firing, before the creature had started to scream in pain. And with one last roar, the beast started glowing red, but not because of Sonic's attacks; something else was hurting it on the inside, before it exploded. With many ooze flying around, Sonic shielded Cream and Cheese, so they both wouldn't get infected. After the dust had cleared, Sonic had told Cream and Cheese to meet with the other people who escaped to the GUN ships that had already arrived.

"Knuckles?" Sonic called, while walking in the dust cloud; he got not response, except breathing. "Is that you?" he raised a brow, before noticing something horrible; his eyes widened in fear. "Oh...my..."

What started to stand up, was a tall bulky Viral that had red markings all over it's body, as it's dreadlocks were also long and razor sharp. The scary thing about this creature was that not only it had no eyes, but it had jaws and claws, which had huge spikes on each knuckle!

"If you want to destroy the Nest, then you'll have to get through me!!" the beast roared, before getting into a fighting stance.

_"This was pretty hard to believe, but first Jet was saved..."_ Sonic narrated, after everything paused. _"...and now I had to go up against Knuckles...things weren't going to be pretty at ALL..."_

* * *

**Oh boy, it seems that Knuckles has been infected as well!!!**

**If you're wondering where everyone else is, it'll be explained on the next chapter!!**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**


	11. Sonic Vs Knuckles: Viral Style!

**Okay, now you will all be blown away from the brutality of this chapter!! (Not to mention this will probably be the longest fight I've ever made)**

**It seems that Viral Knuckles is going to be QUITE a challenge for Sonic, but will the blue blur with his Viral be able to take him on?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of ther Sonic Characters, as they all belong to SEGA. I only own the OC's in this.**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

_"I know how strange this might sound, but I think I just used a gun! I'd NEVER use a gun in my life!! I bet V.S was controlling me again! Well, at least that Vludge thing was finally down, but then that was when I had to go find my friends, but instead I found Cream and Cheese. Knuckles came to help me with the problem, but during that time, this Nest Guardian called Vsorb, was too strong to even hurt, plus the thing ate Knuckles!! After destroying the thing, I was able to get everyone else out safely...well, not everyone..."_

* * *

**"Back to Where we Were Before..."**

The scene shifts back at the mall, where the skies were still cloudy, and the mall itself was still in ruins. And just outside the place, GUN soldiers were escorting the civilians including Cream, out to their ships, so they would be taken somewhere safer. Unfortunately they had to hurry for a good cause, as we see a black figure crashing through the roof of the mall. That black figure was Viral Sonic, as he was flying into the air, and falling back into the streets with a loud crash; he landed on a car.

"Okay...do you know how to deal with this?" Sonic groaned, before a small mouth appeared on his arm.

"I don't even know HOW strong your friend is!!" Viral Sonic panicked. "I mean did you SEE how much power that guy has now?! You'll NEVER be able to beat him like this!!" he panicked some more, before both of them noticed a black and red figure gliding down towards them; it was Viral Knuckles, and boy did he look MAD!!

"Oh sh--" Sonic cursed, before jumping out of the way to avoid Knuckles' punch; it destroyed the car, and created a crater in the ground. "That's a BIG problem." he said cautiously.

"Come on, give me a REAL fight!!" Knuckles roared, before punching the ground hard, causing a trail of cracks to form in the ground; it was heading for Sonic.

Right when it got close, Sonic quickly jumped out of the way, and performed a homing attack on the Viral echidna. Unfortunately, Knuckles just grabbed Sonic by the quills, and threw him through a brick wall, and into a butcher shop; Sonic went rolling into the freezer. After Sonic had gotten up after shaking his head, Knuckles came charging in and grabbed a huge peice of meat, before trying to whack Sonic with it. The black hedgehog dodged every swing, before jumping up to Knuckles' face, and giving a full roundhouse kick across it. While Knuckles was distracted, Sonic quickly ran out of the butcher shop, and into the streets, to finish off the second nest.

"Don't you DARE go near that!!!" Knuckles shouted hysteracilly, before running after Sonic; he was moving pretty fast as well.

"OH, COME ON!!" Sonic whined, before picking up more speed to reach the Nest; unfortunately Knuckles had already reached him, and threw him nearly 30 feet away! "Okay just like last time, I'm guessing Knuckles isn't going to listen well." he guessed, before landing on his feet perfectly, and sliding down the street a little.

"You think?" Viral Sonic asked sarcasticly.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to beat the REAL Knuckles out of that Viral." Sonic said, before noticing that Knuckles was 30 feet away from him; he was chuckling as well.

"Come on!!" Knuckles called, while giving him a hand gesture.

There was silence, while the wind itself was suddenly calm. A few newspapers were rolling across the deserted streets, and it seemed that Knuckles wanted to take on Sonic himself, since there weren't other Virals in the area. Sonic was clenching his fists, as Knuckles was doing the same thing, and right when the time was right, both of them started walking towards eachother. Then they started jogging, until they started running, and last they both sprinted towards eachother. Both Viral Mobians were coming towards eachother like trains, until they both jumped towards eachother, while it looked they were about to tackle eachother. Right when they both crashed into eachother, the force of the impact was strong enough to shatter a few car windows around the area. Knuckles had won the tackle, as both of them were flying through the air, and crashed down into the street, while crashing into a few vehichles.

After both of them had crashed, Sonic was sent rolling down the street, and into a car, before smashing the windows. After the black hedgehog had gotten up, he remembered that he had super strength as well, as he looked at the car before grabbing it with his hands. While Knuckles had gotten up quickly, he ran towards Sonic, while getting the spikes in his knuckle ready. Right wheh Knuckles had gotten close, Sonic lifted the car, and slammed it across the black echidna, causing the car to explode and send both mobians flying in opposite directions. Knuckles went flying into a sign, while Sonic went flying into a mailbox. After they both had gotten up, Knuckles quickly tackled Sonic into the ground, causing the ground itself to shake a little.

"Is that all you've got?!" Knuckles hissed, while clutching Sonic's head. "My Grandma can do better than you!!!"

"Only one problem...she's dead!!" Sonic exclaimed, before firing lazers from his eyes again, causing Knuckles to let go. "Now it's MY turn." he said, before using his quills to grab and throw Knuckles into the air.

Right when Knuckles was in the air, Sonic used his quills to push them into the ground, causing the black hedgehog to go flying after the black echidna. Right when he got close, he grabbed Knuckles, and started throwing many punches, even though they were kinda hurting his hands a little. While they were falling back into the streets, Knuckles turned around, and used his dreadlocks to grab the side of a building, and attach himself to the wall, while letting Sonic fall down to the ground. After Sonic crashed into a car, he quickly got up, and started to follow Knuckles up the wall. Once he reached Knuckles, both of them started using their hairpieces as swords, as they were deflecting off of eachother. While they were still going at it, Sonic quickly ran alongside the wall, and grabbed Knuckles' dreadlocks. While Knuckles was trying to pull back his dreadlocks, Sonic was using his quills to grab his legs. Right when he got a hold of them, he quickly threw Knuckles off the wall, and down into the street once more; the big echidna crashed on a street lamp.

"Okay...this...is...getting...difficult." Sonic panted, before noticing that Knuckles was coming back for some more, while he started climbing the wall at a fast rate. "Okay, NOW I think it's time to run!!" he quickly said, after crawling up the wall and started running from roof to roof.

While Sonic was using his quills to jump at a fast pace, Knuckles was coming in fast as he was running without using his dreadlocks. This was starting to become a problem, since Knuckles was much stronger than he was before, thanks to the Vsorb thing. This thought had occurred in Sonic's head, before Knuckles had finally gotten close enough to grab him, and punch him several times before crashing down into the streets once again; Sonic was the first to hit the ground. While the dust cloud grew, all that could be heard was punching and kicking, until Sonic was suddenly flying out from the cloud, and flying through an office building, and out into another street. Right when Knuckles was about to go after the hedgehog, a line of fire came soaring down towards the black echidna from behind; unfortunately he jumped out of the way just in time, before noticing that Erazor and Jet were there.

"I'm confused, which one do we help?" Jet asked.

"What do you think?" Erazor asked sarcasticly, before hitting him over the head. "The smaller one! Take down the bigger one!!" he commanded, before firing more flame attacks from his razor; Knuckles was jumping out of the way to reach the Djin.

Once Knuckles had gotten close, he noticed Jet was there, before grabbing Erazor, and throwing him at the side of a wall. After Erazor was taken care of, Jet pulled out some fans, and started to slice the black echidna; it didn't work, when Knuckles started healing his wounds in an instant. After Knuckles roared in Jet's face, the hawk suddenly fainted; both Knuckles and Erazor sweat dropped. After Jet was sorta finished, Erazor had an oppertunity to use his blade to slice Knuckles in the back, but that healed quickly before Knuckles used his spikes to slash Erazor on the chest; blood was starting to drip, and he coughed abit of it, while clutching his chest. While the Djin was injured, Knuckles grabbed his head, and threw him into the ground, creating a small crater. Right when Knuckles opened his jaw and was about to have his "meal", Sonic quickly came in and tackled the big echidna, while running through another building, and into another open street.

After Sonic pushed Knuckles down the street with his quills, he started using them like whips to swat the Viral echidna. Just with one last whip, Knuckles had grabbed one of them, and pulled the black hedgehog until he tried to slash him with his spikes; luckily Sonic was able to jump off the ground before getting sliced by a small inch. After that was taken care of, Knuckles grabbed Sonic by the leg, and jumped into the air before throwing him back into the ground. Luckily Sonic used his quills as springs to propel himself off the ground, and smash back into Knuckles, as they both went flying into the air and crashing through a few signs. Once they both landed on the roof, Sonic quickly ran up to Knuckles and started throwing many punches as he can, before using his lazer eyes to take care of it. Knuckles skidded abit close to the edge, but he used his drealocks to grab Sonic by the arms before jumping off the edge. Just before hitting the ground, Knuckles digged his claws into the building, and threw Sonic into a bus; Knuckles quickly jumped off the building, and dived towards the bus, as it exploded from contact. Many peices were flying everywhere, until it showed somewhere in the flames that Knuckles was holding Sonic by the neck.

"You don't deserve to be one of us, traitor!!" Knuckles exclaimed, while having his firm grip on Sonic.

"Okay one: Saving Erazor was NOT part of my to do list!" Sonic stated. "Two: I'm not a Viral, and Three: Get a BREATH MINT!!!" he exclaimed, before using his eyes again to blast Knuckles away from him. After Knuckles went rolling down the street while scraping it, Sonic quickly focused his energy to perform the Viral wind again, except for some reason...it didn't work! "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

"Sorry Mac, but I'm not gonna let you be using that ALL the time!" Viral Sonic explained firmly. "Besides that attack uses alot of energy, and if you keep using that, then we're BOTH dead!!" he said, before both of them realized that Knuckles had gotten close, and grabbed them by the head. "Okay, you might wanna try something DIFFERENT!!"

After some thinking, Sonic had thought of a perfect idea, so he tried to look around to see if there was an electronics department; unfortunately there wasn't. But while the black hedgehog was thinking of where to go, Knuckles had already threw him in the air, before firing what appeared to be lazers!!

"What the?!" Sonic gasped, before turning to avoid the lazer. "That gun must've merged with Knuckles after he was sucked into that Vsorb thing!" he exclaimed, before grabbing the side of a building. "I think I know where to beat him!! Oh and V.S?"

"Yes?" Viral Sonic asked.

"You might wanna plug your ears, if you have any." Sonic said, before running off into the distance; Knuckles followed him from behind.

* * *

**"Meanwhile, Somewhere in the Sky..."**

The scene shifts over the city of Station Square, as it showed the Eggman ship from earlier. On board the ship, we find all of Sonic's friends to be there including Azaroth and Scourge, as they were explaining the situation.

"You see, we have to work together in order to stop this invasion, otherwise our future's toast!" Scourge explained; most of them didn't believe him one bit. "I think it's your turn now." he whispered to Azaroth; he rolled his eyes, before making his hand glow.

"CHAOS...MEMORIES!!!" Azaroth stated, before shooting few tiny little beams to everyone's head, including Eggman's.

After what seemed like 5 minutes, everyone suddenly went back to their senses, as they all had worried looks across their faces; especially Amy.

"What do we have to do?" Tails asked seriously.

"Just go on with your original plan, but some of you will have to split up in order to help Sonic." Azaroth explained. "Now I know what he did, but you must trust him. Mephiles went to find help, and you'll have to help out with the GUN soldiers, by helping a few people. Today, we are now known as the Viral Resistance Squad." he finished, before disappearing in a flash of light; Shadow didn't like the idea of helping Sonic, after what he did.

"Rouge, Omega and I will search the other parts of Station Square, while Amy and Scourge help out with the civilians." Shadow stated, before looking at Tails. "You, Wave and Eggman continue searching for those parts you need. Storm and Knuckles...where is that echidna anyway?"

"Knuckles had already left some time ago, when he was impatient." Wave explained.

"Fine. Storm, you go with Amy and Scourge, since they need muscles."

"Hey!!" Scourge retorted. "I have PLENTY of muscles, so what are you talking about?!" he exclaimed; Shadow pointed a gun at his head. "Uh...what I meant was, sure!" he said nervously, before Shadow threw the gun off the edge of the ship.

After the plan was set out, the Heroes that were going quickly jumped off the ship, and dived down towards the ruined city of Station Square.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back with Sonic..."**

The scene shifts over to the other part of Station Square, as Sonic was running through the alleyways to lose Viral Knuckles. Even though he wanted Knuckles to follow him, he didn't want him to reach Sonic too soon, otherwise his little plan won't work. And speaking of which, the black hedgehog was racing down the alleyways, while running alongside the walls if needed. Knuckles was crashing through each wall he ran into, and this proved to be a problem now that he was running on all fours.

"Where exactly are you headed?" Viral Sonic asked curiously. "Cause I think your friend there, is a little bit angry now!" he exclaimed, after noticing Knuckles was coming in closer.

After Sonic took notice of this, he ignored V.S, and ran as fast as he could, until he suddenly made it out into a clearing; unfortunately Knuckles had tackled him before he got close to what appeared to be a stadium. While Sonic was being choked to death, he quickly grabbed a mailbox with one of his quills, before slamming it against Knuckles' head. After the echidna was thrown off, Sonic quickly ran off into the stadium, while running through a few hallways before reaching the stages.

"Wait...what are you doing?" Viral Sonic asked nervously, while Sonic was walking over to an electric guitar, and plugging it into a giant set of speakers.

"Just a little something I learned back on South Island." Sonic smirked, before Knuckles came crashing in through the ceiling. "Right on que." he said, before changing blue again; Knuckles chuckled at this.

"You expect to beat me in THAT form?" Knuckles laughed, before walking up to him. "Even you should know that I can pound you into dust!!" he hissed, before tackling the blue hedgehog; Sonic quickly ducked in time, but he wasn't ready for his punch, which sent him flying towards the wall.

While Sonic was stuck in the wall, he quickly changed black again, before Knuckles threw another punch; he quickly moved out of the way before Knuckles created a huge hole in the wall. After Knuckles had figured out what Sonic was going to do, he quickly smashed the ground with his fists, causing part of the floor to collapse underneath Sonic. While the black hedgehog was trying his best to reach the guitar, Knuckles quickly jumped after him and grabbed his leg.

"Don't even THINK about it, traitor!!" Knuckles growled, before smashing Sonic against the wall, and throwing him into the chairs.

Just before Sonic was about to get up, Knuckles was already there as he kick him straight into the face, causing him to plow through more chairs. Before Knuckles got close to him, Sonic quickly jumped off the ground, and performed a homing attack on him while using his quills to whack him with. Unfortunately Knuckles blocked it off, and stabbed his spike into Sonic's side, causing abit of blood to seep out. Sonic was hissing at this pain, before Knuckles threw him against the wall, while grasping him by the neck. Just when Knuckles was about to open his jaws on Sonic, a sound of rock music started blowing away from the speakers, causing both Viral mobians to scream in pain; Sonic quickly turned blue before it got worse. Once the black echidna looked over at the stage, he was surprised to see Jet standing there with the guitar. Knuckles quickly took charge in this, and jumped after the emerald hawk.

"Face the power of music, freak!!" Jet smirked, before strumming the guitar like crazy.

While the emerald hawk was blazing away, Sonic smirked at what was happenning to Knuckles, as the ooze started wiggling all around him. Since Jet was still strumming away, it would be hard for Viral Sonic to seperate Knuckles from the Viral that's controlling him, so he quickly gave Jet a hand signal meaning to stop. After Jet stopped playing, Knuckles knelt down in pain while breathing heavily. Sonic quickly changed black again, before running up close to him and getting his quills ready. There was a long pause for some very odd reason, as Sonic wasn't even doing anything.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!!" Jet shouted, before Sonic looked at him with a grin.

"...No." Sonic said darkley; Jet widened his eyes at what he said, before Sonic stabbed on of his quills into Jet's chest. "VIRAL...INFECTION!!!!" he stated, before a series of black ooze covered Jet completley, thus bringing back Viral Jet once more. "So glad you could meet with us again, Jet."

"It's a pleasure to be apart of the team again...Sonic." Jet hissed joyfully, before flying into the air. "I shall return to my other flying bretherin, so that I'll go back to my usual plan." he finished, before flying away; Knuckles had gotten up and started getting closer to Sonic.

"Easy, big guy." Sonic joked. "You go and find Galvador. I've got some hunting to do." he finished, before Knuckles nodded, and the two Virals left the stadium, and into the city once more.

_"As you may have guessed it...I was the one responsible for this to happen."_ Sonic narrated, before the scene shifted over to where Shadow, Rouge and Omega were. _"I don't know why I didn't save Knuckles, but for some reason I didn't want to. For once V.S wasn't controlling me at the time...I had full control of myself all that time."_ he finished, before the scene closened up on Rouge, while it showed that Jet was in the air.

* * *

**Okay, I bet NONE of you were expecting THAT to happen!!! D8**

**Just how could Sonic do something like that?! We'll find out next time!!**

**Also, I currently have 2 Sonic Story Books posted if anyone would want to check them out while the next chapter is under production!**

**(Please Review!!!)**


	12. Downfall: Part 1

**Well now things are going to get REALLY INTENSE after these two parted Chapters!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic Characters, as they all belong to SEGA. I only own the OC's in this story.**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

_"Why was I so blind before? I'm glad Galvador had finally opened my eyes, after showing me that maybe this wasn't so bad after all! Knuckles might now be a little more aggressive, but he's still the same echidna I know. Although Jet on the other hand might be a little insane, after I infected him. I guess I owe it all to Viral Sonic, I mean without him I would've NEVER known what real power was. Now I've got a few things to do...destroy Galvador...and become NEW Ruler of Station Square!!..."_

* * *

**"Back in Station Square..."**

The scene shifts over to where we last saw Viral Jet, as he was following Shadow, Rouge, and Omega. Right now the team was already at the lower parts of Station Square, where most of the nests were located, as Jet was slowly closing in on them with a few Virals behind him.

"Once I infect these losers, I'll make my move on Sonic..." Jet hissed, while the Virals behind him nodded.

While the Virals were still following, Shadow had a few things running through his mind. Why did Sonic attack so suddenly, and why did he help Galvador infect most of the city? But more importantly, WHY couldn't he get rid of the Viral in the first place? These thoughts were soon interrupted, when the ebony hedgehog's ear started to flinch, as he came to a sudden stop; Rouge and Omega stopped as well.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Rouge asked.

"CHAOS...SPEAR!!!" Shadow stated, after quickly turning around, and firing Chaos energy directly at Jet.

Once the attack made contact, Jet was sent flying down to the ground, as he landed heavily on an SUV. After groaning for abit, the Virals that were following Jet had started to fly down to the Heroes, as one of them tried to scratch them. Omega didn't have time to use his machine guns, so he used his fists to throw devestating blows to the creatures. Rouge ducked in time from an attack before jumping up and throwing an upper cut kick to the chin, thus sending it flying into the air abit before hitting the ground. Shadow unleashed many Chaos Spears, before teleporting to short distances to throw either a punch or a kick to each Viral that was standing.

Before long Jet finally came to his senses, as he had his look on Rouge. The black hawk was grinning at this sight, before jumping off from the car, and diving towards the bat with his claws and fangs ready. Right after when Rouge had taken down a few more Virals...

"INCOMING!!!" Omega stated, before the bat looked behind.

It was too late, as Jet had stabbed his beak into Rouge's chest. Her eyes widened, as she gasped for air, while trying to stay alive; she was in for a fate worse than death. After a long pause of silence, Jet released his grip from Rouge as black Viral ooze started to form in Rouge's stomach. That was until the ooze itself started to spread all over her body, as Rouge was screaming in pain; her voice started to sound more like a growl in a way. Her hands started to form as claws, and her teeth started showing fangs. It wasn't too long until the infection was complete, as Jet was watching the entire thing with glee. Now the bat was a black Viral with white marking all around her head to her chest, and her hair seemed abit longer now; the creepiest thing now was that the wings on her back were now bigger and had blades of sorts on the tips.

"No...Rouge..." Shadow said slowly, before looking back at Jet. "You'll PAY for this!!!" he shouted, before teleporting next to the hawk, and smashing his fist into Jet's beak.

"What's wrong, big boy?" the newly formed Rouge hissed playfully to Omega, while she was walking all seductive to the muscle bound robot. "Don't you wanna come and play?!" she asked maliciously, before pouncing on the robot.

While Jet was seriously getting his ass kicked, Omega quickly threw the black bat off from him, even though he didn't have much of a choice. Things were going to get worse, as Rouge quickly swiped a huge yet deep scratch to Omega's chest, after moving at incredible speeds. Shadow took notice of this, and teleported next to the robot before Jet was close to biting him. The E-Series robot had collapsed onto his knees, as the ebony hedgehog quickly grabbed him before he hit the ground. Before the Virals joined together and were close to attacking the two, Shadow quickly used his Chaos Control to transport both of them to another part in the city somewhere; this left Jet with a fearful look.

"Oh no, oh no, THIS is bad!!!" Jet said fearfully, while running around in circles. "If Father finds out that I never got to infect the Ultimate Life Form, then I'll be--"

"Oh can it, bird brain!!" Rouge hissed, after slapping the hawk across the face. "He won't know ANYTHING about this, okay?! We'll just infect them later. Right now we need to keep this to a minimal, and make sure that Father won't know a thing."

"Okay, you may have a point, but what do we do about the rest of the Heroes?" Jet asked, while rubbing his face.

"You really are the stupidest bird I've ever met." Rouge said cooly, after slapping the hawk again. "THAT'S what Viral Sonic is for..." she grinned, before Jet got what she meant by that.

And so the two infected Mobians flew away into the distance, while Nazo was watching them from a far place as well.

"Let's hope that Mephiles will complete his duty..." the white hedgehog stated quietly, before flying after the two.

* * *

**"Meanwhile, 80 Years into the Future..."**

The scene shifts back to the nightmare world, where every Viral had taken over the entire planet itself, as we see the crew from earlier driving over the ocean on a small boat of some sort. Silver, Blaze, Fai, and Azaroth were mostly relaxing due to the fact that they had tooken down a few nests down; it was mostly the young ones, since Azaroth was busy with a certain something in the past.

"Where were YOU when we were saving our asses back there?" Silver asked franticly.

"Silver, you should know by now that he's always busy with another secret mission he's given." Fai explained.

"I guess it's something you'll probably get someday." Blaze nodded.

"Fine..." Silver hoffed, before looking over at the ruins of Central City from a far distance. "Although I still wish that someday the outside world was ours again. I never got to see how it was like, before I was born..."

"Silver," Azaroth said slowly, before stopping the boat. "That day will come in time. But for now, we can make up with the time we have now and live with it." he smiled, before pressing a button, which caused the boat to transform into a submarine. "The outer world is now home to the Virals, and the colonies we have, currently lie at the bottom of the ocean." he finished, before the small vessel descended into the sea.

And he was right. While every city were in ruins, somewhere in the ocean floor, there was some giant bubble dome of some sort, that revealed to be an underwater city. There were lots of uninfected humans and mobians, as it looked like they were living peacefully...sort of; even though it doesn't sound too well, considering the fact that the Viral have won, and everyone who's survived has escaped into the ocean. They still had a few parks, office buildings, and for the fact they now had hover vehichles, even though they couldn't get anywhere TOO far.

Just as the team had made their way to a smaller bubble dome next to it, a large door slowly opened, as the small submarine made it's way into the base. Once they had made their way in, a huge claw had slowly grabbed the submarine, and carefully had it's grip on it until the water that was in the room had washed away into the vents. After that, the doors quickly opened, and the four of them walked down the small walkway, as a few other people came into the room to check on either the vessel, or the team, as a tall person walked over to them. He was a tall black hedgehog figure who's identity was sealed due to the fact that he was wearing a helmet, and a black jacket with the "V.R" logo on the right side of his chest; plus he had familiar white gloves and shoes.

"How was the mission?" the hedgehog asked, as the four stood still.

"It was a success, Commander." Fai stated.

"And it was all thanks to--" Silver refferred to Blaze, until the Commander looked at her with a surprised look.

"Blaze??" the Commander asked surprisingly, before walking up to the cat; she started to feel shy again, as he got closer.

"Um...do you know her?" Fai asked, while Azaroth was smiling behind all of them.

"Why uh, yes!" the Commander said nervously, before looking back at the team. "I was informed of this special solo agent appearing at our base, thanks to the other colony in the Indian Ocean. Other than that, great job team." he finished, before heading to the door that lead to the city. "Oh and Silver?"

"Yes, sir?" Silver asked, after his ear fluttered.

"Since she is here, I want you and Blaze to work together from now on. And Azaroth, you are clear of all your duties for the rest of the week, since you have been working hard on teaching Silver all these 7 years." he said, before noticing Silver and Blaze looking at eachother, while Azaroth nodded, before walking past the Commander. "Oh and Fai...you'll be working with someone else."

"Who?" Fai asked, before noticing another black hedgehog stepping in the room; he was wearing black clothes and a helmet that matched the Commander's.

"This is Memphis, one of the special agents from the Atlantic Ocean Colony." the Commander explained, as the hedgehog bowed. "Now if you'll excuse me--"

"Wait...I have to go with HER??" Silver gasped, before pointing at Blaze. "But I've never BEEN with a girl before! How will this--" he was about to finish, until Azaroth smacked the backside of his head.

"Silver, you are 15 years old now. Be more mature!" Azaroth stated, before heading back into the city. "And please try to take good care of the young lady while you're at it." he winked, before leaving; Blaze slightly blushed at the last comment. _"If I'm correct, they'll remember everything that happened in Soleanna soon..."_ he thought to himself, before disappearing in a flash of light.

After Azaroth had left, the Commander and Fai both followed him shortly, meaning that Silver, Blaze, and the mysterious hedgehog Memphis were the only ones left behind. Even though this was an order, Silver would never agree to the whole idea of being with a girl; Azaroth never taught him about the "reaction" they get when it comes to different sexes at a certain age.

"Well then...I'm oughta here. I think I'll just meet Azaroth back at the apartment." Silver yawned, before walking into the city; Blaze didn't know what to do, so she followed him from behind. "Hmm?" he quickly noticed that the cat was following him, as he looked back to see her. "Don't you have some other place to go?"

"Oh! Uh sorry, I didn't really mean to..." Blaze said nervously, before Silver placed his finger onto her lips.

"Shh. It's okay, I was just asking." Silver smiled. "So where did you get that special fire ability? I can't even remember where I got mine."

"Um...it's a long story that I don't wanna bring up." Blaze explained, before both of them walked through the sidewalks.

"Excuse me..." Memphis asked, after he had caught up with the two; they both looked back to him. "Was your name Silver the Hedgehog?"

"Yes." the white hedgehog raised a brow. "Is there something you need?"

"Why yes...actually it would be something YOU need." he said coolly.

"And what would that be?" Blaze asked curiously.

"...A new hope." the black hedgehog said slowly; this confused the duo alot.

"What are you talking about?" Silver slowly asked, before noticing that the hedgehog was removing his helmet; it was Mephiles in his fake Shadow form. "Wow...you remind me of someone fam--"

"Moving on. Follow me, and I'll explain everything of what's REALLY the cause of this trouble." Mephiles explained, after walking into an alley; Silver and Blaze followed him inside. "Do you know what caused everyone to move into the oceans after GUN was wiped out, as the entire world itself was lost to the Viral?"

"Yeah, one Viral had a special ability to clone himself, causing them to multiply and infect many citizens they could find." the white hedgehog said in an obvious manner.

"Your right...but however...he was destroyed 80 years ago..." Mephiles explained; this was a big surprise to both Blaze and Silver. "Someone had full control over the Viral, and he was against this invasion. Unfortunatley he turned against his friends, relatives, and anyone who was not a Viral. He destroyed the leader, took full control of all the Virals, and destroyed all the GUN forces."

"And when the battle must've waged on until 10 years later after the incident, everyone retreated into the seas, since the Viral couldn't swim." Blaze finished; both of them looked at her with surprised looks. "I like to look at abit of history once in a while." she giggled nervously.

"That bastard!! How could he just betray his own people like that?!" Silver cursed, before punching the wall; it actually hurt him more than it did to the wall. "So how do you know all about this then?"

"This may sound impossible...but I have the power to travel through time itself." Mephiles raised his hands malevolently.

"What?!" they both said in unison.

"If you want the world that you desire, then you must destroy the cause of the problem in the first place..." Mephiles explained, before both his hands started to glow a dark purple light. "Let me take you back...80 years ago..." he finished, before all three of them had disappeared in a giant purple orb.

* * *

**"Meanwhile, back in the Present Day..."**

The scene shifts back to where we last saw Amy, Storm, and Sonic's evil twin brother Scourge, as they were already looking through the streets of Station Square; unfortunatley most of the civilians they were trying to find were already turned into these monsters. Since Shadow didn't trust Scourge, Amy was in charge of the little team, and since no one was found, the pink hedgehog insisted that they find Sonic. Scourge had a few things going on in his mind right about now, which were: Stealing Sonic's Viral power, destroy Galvador and become ruler of the Virals. For some sick twisted reason why he didn't kick the gun out of Shadow's hand back there, was because that he was acting it out, since he didn't want Storm to intervine with his "moment" with Amy; he really wanted her, just to torture his blue twin brother.

"So tell me again WHY we're even going after the guy who like betrayed you?" Scourge asked, before noticing that Amy and Storm were getting irritated from his question, especially Storm; Scourge found this as an advantage to drag the albatross away from Amy.

"Because since we can't find anymore civilians, we might as well see if Sonic's FINALLY come to his senses!" Amy snapped, causing Storm to fall over. "Sorry Storm." she said embarrassingly.

"It's okay." Storm said, after getting up. "Man I could go for a cheeseburger right about now..." he groaned, as his stomach was growling loud as a tiger; this surprised Scourge, yet it grossed Amy out.

"That's SOME stomach you got there." Scourge smirked, before his ear fluttered. "Or maybe that would be someone ELSE'S growling..." he said cautiously, before hearing some dripping coming from Amy; there were little bits of black drool dripping right behind the pink hedgehog. "Oh...crap..." he cursed, after looking at what was directly above her; he quickly grabbed Amy, and jumped out of the way before a huge figure crashed into the ground.

While the dust cloud was forming, Amy had noticed that Scourge was smirking for some strange reason. Storm was trying to find his way where the hedgehogs were, but the dust cloud was still forming for a while before disappearing, revealing both of them to be laying down. Amy realised that she was on top of Scourge, as her face went red as Knuckles' fur before jumping off of the green hedgehog. After Scourge chuckled abit, he quickly made his serious face again, as all three mobians had their eyes set on a Viral that was quite different from the others. Unlike most Virals or Nest Guardians, this one wasn't a giant blob or an infected civilian. This one was much different, as it had the shape of a tiger, except for the fact that it had devil horns and peircing yellow eyes. It also had huge claws on it's paws, and it also seemed to have few purple markings all around it. Before the trio could respond, the beast had jumped up into the air and crashed, sending a huge shockwave of energy.

"Hold on!" Scourge noted quickly, before grabbing Amy and jumping into the air; Storm followed them as well.

"What is that thing?!" Amy asked, after they landed safely on the ground.

"A really big kitty?" Storm shrugged; both hedgehogs face faulted.

_"Now I see why Sonic never hangs out with these pigeons..."_ Scourge thought to himself, as his ear fluttered. "Watch out!!" he shouted, before all of them jumped out of the way just in time, as the giant tiger-like Viral fired an energy beam from in between it's eyes.

After the giant creature gave out a mighty roar, Storm quickly ran towards the beast with both of his massive fists ready. Amy pulled out her hammer from nowhere, which got Scourge to take a small peek under her skirt; he was lucky the pink hedgehog was focused on the creature. Just when Storm threw the first punch, a force of wind was blown, as the tiger was sent rolling down the street before getting back on it's feet very quickly. Once the Viral was standing, the creature quickly jumped into the air, and caused another wave of purple energy to come blasting through the ground once more; the three mobians quickly jumped out of the way, but Storm was struck by it, and was sent flying to the side of a wall.

"Storm!!" Amy shouted, before slamming her hammer down to it's head; the attack quickly bounced off from contact though. "How can you even hurt these guys??" she asked, after landing safely on her feet.

At that moment, that was when it hit the green hedgehog, as he remembered what happened on that day when he spied on Sonic, while Erazor attacked. During that fight, there was something that happened which involved a certain element that contained abit of pain; but for a Viral, it contained ALOT of pain for them. Once Scourge had this part figured out, he quickly charged up his spindash, as Amy was trying to keep the Viral tiger busy by giving it a few heavy blows from her Piko Piko Hammer. While Scourge was charging up, and Amy was keeping the Viral busy, the albatross was suddenly getting back to his senses in an instant.

"Huh?" he weakly glanced at the two, before getting complete control of his senses. "Hey! Save some for me!"

While Storm was running over at the Viral with his fists ready, Scourge was close to showing abit of sparks coming from his spindash. Amy still tried her best to avoid more of those swipes that the tiger thing kept throwing, but she was almost an inch close to getting her face slashed; this proved that Scourge had to hurry it up quickly. But luck smiled upon them, as Scourge's green body was now bathed in flames, as he was ready to use it against the Viral.

"Amy, get out of the way, NOW!!" Scourge commanded, as Amy nodded before jumping out of the way.

But just after he had released his energy upon the Viral in a fiery bolt, Storm had unexpectedly made it close to the Viral with his fists ready.

"Wait, Storm!!!" Amy shouted, but it was too late.

With one final moment, the green hedgehog had already made contact with Storm, as the sudden blow had burnt him into his chest, and had sent him flying straight into the wall. Even though Scourge wanted to get rid of the albatross, he wasn't expecting him to get in the way; this was a perfect oppertunity for the creature to unleash an energy beam on Scourge. The green hedgehog was as fast as Sonic, but he wasn't fast enough to avoid the blow, so it had sent him flying next to Storm, as part of the wall crumbled ontop of them.

After the beast had looked at his defeated opponents, he gazed over to the pink hedgehog with somewhat of the world's creepiest grin. Once Amy had known that this wasn't a good thing, there was ony on thing for her to do now. Run. And with that, she quickly placed her hammer back in wherever she keeps it, and started running from the creature; this proved that the Viral was going to have a long meal tonight. With a few jumps, and a few minor energy waves coming from the bottom of it's feet, the Viral was getting in closer and closer, but before long a certain black hedgehog had appeared through a flash of light.

"Shadow!!" Amy smiled, before the black hedgehog had grabbed her.

"CHAOS..." Shadow stated, while the beast was getting closer and closer to them. "CONTROL!!!" he finished, before disappearing in a flash of light along with Amy; they were almost close to getting pounced on, as the tiger clawed the ground, before looking over to it's other subjects.

* * *

**"Meanwhile, back at where Sonic was..."**

Back where we last saw Viral Sonic, the black blur was already running through the streets of Station Square, as he was looking for the one Viral that was behind this entire mess in the first place - Galvador. He was already in the upper parts of Station Square, which was where all the REAL action was taking place, as GUN forces and a whole swarm of Virals were either blasting away or scratching at eachother; this must've been where Galvador was hiding. And judging by the red skies, the sun was setting, and the fourth day was almost at an end, meaning that time was running out. On the fifth day, the Viral would win, and the world will be lost.

Even as we speak, the black hedgehog was running through all the commotion, while ignoring the GUN troopers getting attacked by either flying Virals, or these new forms that looked bigger and bulkier, like they were Titans or something. Before Sonic was close to getting to an opening in the streets, a huge titan jumped in front of him and smashed it's fist into the ground; Sonic quickly used his speed to avoid the blow, as a crater was left behind. Before the giant Viral was about to smash both of it's fists on the black blur, he quickly used his quills to grab the titan, and use all his strength to throw the behemoth into a crowd of GUN drones.

"Vultures..." Sonic muttered to himself, before running into the streets again. "Okay...time to forget Galvador for now...I still have my friends to deal with..."

As he bolted through the streets, he was unaware that in the sky, he was being watched by two familiar figures. It seemed that thanks to Mephiles' intrusion, Silver and Blaze were now in the present day! Now this would also mean that Silver would have to stop Sonic from finding Galvador at all costs, before losing himself and the world itself. Right now the white hedgehog was using his phsycokenetic abilities to carry himself and Blaze at the same time, as they were watching Sonic run through the streets, looking for the Viral that was behind this invasion in the first place.

"So what should we do? Could we just treat this guy like any other Viral we've come across, or do we have to go to drastic measures?" Silver asked; Blaze sweatdropped.

"You forgot, didn't you?" she asked bluntly. "Memphis told us to destroy the cause of this problem, and then we'll soon have a brighter world for us to live in."

"Okay, so why can't we just get this over with?" Silver asked.

"Seriously, you are no help at all..." Blaze muttered to herself before looking back at Silver. "This one is much different than all the other Virals, which is what Memphis told us. Apparently this one is supposed to be in full control, so we're not entirely sure what this one is capable of doing."

"Like for example, hear almost every word you guys are saying?"

Right when they had heard the voice, Sonic was already in the air as it looked as if he jumped from a nearby building, while quickly getting his quills ready; Silver had to let Blaze go before using his powers to create a shield from the attack. Since Sonic's attack was blocked, he noticed that this might be some opponent worth fighting for later on, as he attached his quills to the side of a building; Silver floated down to his level to confront him the right way.

"You must be the one who's responsible for this!" Silver pointed directly at him. "I'm going to end this right here and now!" he shouted, before flying towards the black hedgehog.

Meanwhile, Blaze was watching them from the street below, as she had successfully landed on her feet. She knew that Silver was gifted, so that would mean the white hedgehog would have to do this part alone. But while this was in mind, the cat soon realized that there were Virals coming in from the dark alleys, getting ready to feast on their prey, so she ignited her hands with flames, getting ready for battle.

But during this, Mephiles was watching this all happening as well. He was back in his crystalized form, as he looked down to them with an intrigued look, before looking at a strange small ccontainer.

"Hopefully Lord Nazo will be able to complete his part..." he said to himself quietly, before looking back at the heroes.

* * *

**"Meanwhile, where Nazo was..."**

The scene shifts to another part of the city, where lots of Virals and very few GUN troops were bringing it down towards one another, as we see the God of Darkness himself flying through the air, in search of whatever he was looking for. Nazo knew that Sonic was going to turn evil on his friends at some point, so he decided to find what Sonic was looking for as well...Galvador. It didn't take long before his left ear fluttered abit.

"Found him." he stated, before flying into one of the most tallest building in Station Square; he quickly crashed right through the wall, and looked at his surroundings. "He's hiding somewhere..." he said, before teleporting into another room, which appeared to be a huge ballroom.

While he was looking at his surroundings, he completely ignored the Virals that were crawling on the walls and staring at him. For some reason, they weren't even attacking. Not even the Titans would take a shot at Nazo. The white hedgehog kept looking around, before stopping and staring into space.

**"Well well well...looks like someone has finally found me..."** said a familiar voice. **"It's sad that Mommy couldn't show up, so instead we see one of our Uncles instead."**

"Enough games, Viral." Nazo said darkly. "Today is the day that you die."

**"Tough words for such a small life form as yourself..."** Galvador said, while hiding somewhere in the darkness; his voice had echoed across the entire room.

"Life form...this doesn't sound like the lizard I knew. That Viral has full control of you now, does it?" Nazo lightly smirked; there wasn't a response to that part at all. "Just as I thought. Looks like this match will be over very soon."

**"For YOU!!!"** Galvador roared, before jumping out of the shadows, and landing hard on the floor behind Nazo. There was something different about his appearance this time; his size was abit bigger than how he was with all the Chaos Emeralds, he suddenly had fangs, and now his body was full of small little spikes and tendrils; not to mention he now beared a marking that resembled like Sonic's logo, but was much creepier and more paler, as it was located on his chest. **"There is no hope in stopping this invasion. Soon my kind will take over this planet, and then soon the entire solar system!!"**

_"If only he knew what real power is..."_ Nazo thought to himself, while having the strange pill from earlier in his hand.

With one last roar from Galvador, the two had jumped towards eachother, getting ready for a fight that would be remembered.

* * *

**I know what you guys are thinking: Not nough action, but alot of things are going downhill from here. Who knows what will happen next?**

**(Please Review!!!)**


	13. Downfall: Part 2

**Here it is, the second part to Downfall!! AND we finally get to see what happens next!! 8D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic Characters, as they all belong to SEGA. I only own the OC's in this story.**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

_"Hmm...it's been getting rough these past 3 days...Galvador gave me the Viral, and ever since then we both became more and more powerful. It was like we were bonding somehow, even though it was just me and some Viral. V.S was kinda weird though, for the fact I was literally talking to myself...in a creepy way. Although a few things are still bothering me after just recently today. Was it the right thing to leave Knuckles like that, and bring Jet back into his Viral form? Well, I can't think any of that stuff right now. Now I've got this little situation while I was searching for Galvador. Apparently this white hedgehog and purple cat show up, and they're trying to stop me from my goal! Yet, there's something...familiar about them..."_

* * *

**"20 Minutes Earlier..."**

Back at where we last saw Tails, Wave, and Eggman himself, the three geniuses were currently on their way to Eggman's hideout, in order to get the proper containments they needed to complete their sound generator. But while they were on their way in Eggman's airship, Shadow had quickly arrived in the captian's room; Tails and Wave were both surprised to see him carrying the badly injured Omega.

"W-what happened?" Tails asked worriedly, before walking over to them.

"It was Jet..." Shadow hissed. "It's because of him, that Rouge was infected...and then they did this to him." he pointed at the bad hole that was located on Omega's chest.

"Wait...Jet infected Rouge??" Wave asked surprisingly. _"And yet he can't even do his own laundry..."_ she joked in her mind, before looking back at the two.

While the three mobians were talking about this, Eggman himself couldn't help but over hear this. So he pressed a button which sent the airship on auto pilot, and walked over to see what was wrong with the robot.

"Ahh...looks like you two were a little rough with my creation." the old man sneered, while fixing his goggles. "Judging by the damage he's taken, he won't be online for very much long."

"Then fix him damn it!!" Shadow yelled at them, before looking through the window, and into the city. "I need to find Amy. Even with Storm, Scourge is gonna try something stupid." he finished, before teleporting out from the ship.

Once Shadow had left, the three of them were now left with an almost broken down robot. This was starting to become a problem, now that most of the Dark Lords were scattered across the city trying to stop the Viral invasion, while most of the Heroes were either getting infected or badly injured. What was even worse was that unknown to them, the only one who was in full control of the Viral, had now started to become more attached to them, and started betraying them all. Although luckily, these thoughts were soon interupted right when a familiar hedgehog appeared in the room; two mobians smiled at this.

"Azaroth!" Tails said happily; the purple hedgehog smiled at his welcome. "How is the future holding up?"

"The future means nothing right now at the moment." Azaroth explained. "It's what's happening to your friend at this very moment."

"You mean Sonic?" Wave hoffed at this. "Who cares about him? He's probably infecting more innocent people as we speak."

"Stop talking about him like that!" Tails hissed at the swallow.

"I don't mean to intrude, but we've arrived at the base!" Eggman noted, before pointing at an old abandoned warehouse. "I know it doesn't look like much on the outside, but this is the place." he said sheepishly.

The place was pretty ugly from the outside, as there were many broken windows, rusted walls, and a few rats running around the place. This was one place that not even Sonic would suspect at all, but that was until Eggman pressed a switch. Once that happened, the warehouse had soon turned out to be a high tech operations base, as there were bright lights, security drones, and a few searchlights as well. After when the airship had landed on a platform near the base, the five of them headed out, and walked over to the entrance.

"Before you continue your work, there is something I need to finish." Azaroth explained, before all three geniuses stopped in their tracks. "It's Omega. He'll have died already in the near future, and the invasion will continue." he explained some more, before pulling out a small red orb with a lightning bolt on it; three of them stared at the small device. "During our time in the future, we were creating a device that would be helpful against the Viral, which was specifically designed just for Omega. The Super Module...has now been completed, and it shall forever bond with the friend Shadow once had..." he finished, before walking over to Omega, and placing the small orb into his chest.

Once he had placed the Super Module into Omega's chest, the wise hedgehog quickly jumped back, and landed near Tails. At first it seemed like nothing was happening, but soon that was when all of a sudden, the hole that was in his chest had started to heal at a rapid capacity until there was not a single scratch left; this surprised Tails and Eggman, but this left the swallow a little confused.

"That's it? It just heals him like that?" Wave asked confusely; Azaroth smiled at this.

"I don't think that's it." Tails said cautiosly.

And he was right. Before long, the E-Series drone had started to glow a little, then started glowing brightly. While this was happening, small electrical bolts were starting to fire around at anything that was metal. This was until pieces of metal start ripping off from the airship, and a few bits of the base as well. Once they were ripped off, they all started coming towards Omega, and attaching to him as if he was a powerful magnet or something. That was until the metal started making him bigger, and more redder at the moment. While Omega was starting to get bigger, Azaroth had walked past him, and looked back at the heroes for abit.

"Omega will now be an upper advantage for this invasion." Azaroth smiled. "Now I have to find Sonic, and make sure he's alright. Always remember, Galvador might take everything away, but he will never take hope from us. There is still hope in this dark hour...remember that."

And with those last words, he vanished in a flash of light. Once the heroes had looked at where Azaroth stood, then the tall shadow that was towering over them, they knew that there was still a fighting chance, even without Sonic. Tails knew that he couldn't always depend on Sonic, so this was a perfect time for him to remember this. Eggman didn't like the idea of helping the heroes one bit, but he had to if he wanted to control the world, so this was one thing he had no choice to do. Wave on the other hand, didn't seem to care about Sonic that much, but she did however wanted Jet back to normal, since he was their leader; plus she wanted payback for doing his laundry.

And so, the three intelligent beings quickly went to work on their special weapon in destroying the Viral once and for all, and hopefully saving the city and the world before it falls into chaos. Also the giant shadow had flown into the skies to search for something very important, as it seemed like it had jet boosters or something, as it disappeared into the city of Station Square.

* * *

**"Back with Sonic and Silver..."**

The scene finally shifts back in the upper part of Station Square, where we last saw Sonic, as he was on his way to find Galvador, but was abrubtly inturrupted by the future hedgehog Silver. Blaze was with him at the moment, but this was a match between him and Sonic; plus she had abit of trouble of her own, since there were other Virals in the area. What all three of them were currently doing at the moment, was that Sonic and Silver were having a stare down on the roof tops, while Blaze and the other Virals were doing the same thing. Although this time, there was a few new type of Virals that had appeared, as some of them were blood red, and were much bulkier than any other Viral; plus they looked much deadlier than all the other kind.

"Now then...who are you?" Sonic asked cautiously, while getting ready. "I was on my way to find a friend of mine, but you just showed up out of nowhere, and started attacking me. Why?"

"My name is Silver." the white hedgehog stated, before glowing abit. "I came here for a reason: To stop the one who was responsible for this in the first place! It's because of you that our world's become a nightmare! I'm going to stop you once and for all!" he finished, before swiping his arm, as a light blue burst of energy came towards the black hedgehog; Sonic quickly jumped out of the way just in time.

And so the battle was on, as both hedgehogs were in a duel that would probably alter the future. Right when Sonic had jumped into the air, he used his quills to slice Silver, but the telekinetic hedgehog used his special abilities to create a shield just in time, before grabbing an air vent with his powers, and throwing it directly at the black hedgehog; the impact was a success as it sent Sonic flying into a door. Once Sonic had slammed against the door, he quickly got up and used his quills to grab the door and throw it to Silver; luckily the white hedgehog used his powers to create a shield again, and used them to throw the door back. As the object came closer to Sonic, the black hedgehog quickly jumped into the air before using his quills to grab it and throw it right back at Silver once again. Although right before Sonic even had the chance to throw it, Silver had already threw a physcokenetic burst of energy at Sonic while he was in midair; Silver may not have been as fast as Sonic, but he did have good timing.

While they were fighting, Blaze was currently on her own with a few Virals that seemed deadly. She already took down the original Virals in an instant, but the red ones were even a bigger challenge than the Titans. This new breed was imune to fire, and this proved to be a big problem for Blaze. After dodging a few bites and scratches, Blaze quickly jumped into the air before flipping around and sending her heel into one of their heads, before moving on to the next Viral. Meanwhile the scene shifted back to the hedgehogs, as Sonic was currently on his back.

"Ugh..." Sonic moaned abit, after getting hit by Silver's attack, and sent flying into the wall of another building. "That is some seriously cool strategy you pulled there."

"Thanks." Silver nodded, after floating down next to him. "Although it's far from done."

"I'll say!" Sonic hissed, before performing a spindash directly at Silver's stomach; the white hedgehog coughed in pain after being sent on his back. "Come on, you should know by now, that you can never stop me!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Huh?!" Sonic looked over behind him, before noticing that Azaroth had quickly placed his hand into the air.

"It is time for you to remember..." Azaroth said darkly, before his hand started glowing. "CHAOS...MEMORIES!!!"

Once those words were stated, many bolts of strange energy escaped his palm, and had struck both Silver and Sonic into their foreheads. Both hedgehogs were now screaming with pain, as if someone was pouring acid into their brains, but to Azaroth it seemed to be a good thing. Once the mysterious hedgehog closed his hand shut, Silver quickly passed out for abit; Sonic wasn't exactly done yet. Before the black hedgehog realised, he started seeing everything that happened in his life. Every image of his adventures appeared into his eyes, even the one that never existed due to a time paradox! Once Sonic had widened his eyes, he quickly changed back into his blue form once again, and fell to his knees, almost on the verge of crying.

"What...what have I done?!" Sonic shouted, while clenching his fists; Azaroth quietly walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Shh...it's alright." Azaroth calmly said, before Sonic looked up to him. "None of this was your fault. You were blinded by the Viral that has been bonded to you for so long. It was HIS doing that you became something you were entirely not."

"I'll make you pay for ruining our plans, hedgehog!!"

After hearing that, Mephiles quickly came flying down towards the purple hedgehog with a dark Chaos Spear in his hand; luckily Azaroth used Chaos Control to avoid the blow, along with Sonic. Once the two hedgehogs had landed on another rooftop, Azaroth quickly lifted his hand in front of Sonic.

"I need you to find Amy. She is the only one who hasn't been injured too much. Everyone else has suffered lots." Azaroth noted, before Sonic nodded. "One more thing."

"Yes, Teach?" Sonic asked.

"Don't try to use that Viral too much anymore, otherwise everything would just repeat itself." he smiled, before teleporting towards Mephiles.

Once Sonic had heard this, he remembered about Amy and her broken wrist, so he quickly made hast and ran off into the distance. Meanwhile the scene shifted back with Silver, as Blaze quickly gotten back up to the rooftop, and helped her friend back up.

"Are you okay, Silver?" Blaze asked worriedly.

"...Blaze??" Silver asked while his eyes widened abit. "I...I remember everything!!"

"What?" Blaze asked confusely. "What do you mean--" she was quickly interupted when Silver placed his hand on her forehead.

"CHAOS...MEMORIES!!!" Silver stated, before sending some light blue energy into her brain; unlike the boys, this one seemed to be not so much pain for the cat.

Once the ability was over, Blaze had suddenly stood still for a moment before looking at Silver with a smile.

"Silver..." Blaze said happily, before hugging him with small tears. "I remember everything now!" she cried abit, before Silver stroked her hair abit; she smiled. But the little moment was over when Viral Titans started coming up from the building sides, and looked down at the two Mobians; about ten of them were now surrounding them.

Before either of them were about to make a move, a strange sound started coming from the distance in the skies. None of them were sure what it was, but it sounded somewhere as a jet or something. But right when the Virals started looking back at Blaze and Silver, a huge figure had quickly appeared from the skies, and crashed into a few Titans, sending them flying down into the streets. The figure that had attacked them was a huge robot that was about 30 feet tall, and had huge red wings on it's back. It also had red armour with yellow lightning bolts all around it's body, and it's helmet had a small green visor on it's face structure, and a small horn on the head. Once the robot looked up at the two, it quickly lowered it's visor to reveal a very familar face.

"OMEGA?!?!" they both gasped with shock.

"W-what happend to you??" Blaze asked.

"I am no longer E-123 Omega in this current form..." The robot stated unemotionally, before clenching it's fist. "I am now Super Omega!!" he finished, before noticing that a Titan was sneaking up on him; he raised the visor up, before quickly turning around and smashing his giant silver fist into the creature's face.

And so, the battle of the titans was on, as Super Omega quickly jumped up into the air, (since there were small jet boosters on the bottom of his black boots) and sent his heel into one of the Titans face before grabbing another Viral by the arm, and throwing it at another titan. Few more were coming, so Super Omega quickly turned around and changed his left arm into what appeared to be some cannon, and fired plasma blasts at the Virals; the shots actually had quite an effect on them, as a few of them were now changed into their regular civilian forms! Both Heroes were actually surprised to see Omega performing these things, since he usually fired bullets or missiles; or the other fact that he was never this much of an acrobat. After a few major beat downs, one Viral Titan was left standing as it charged towards Omega. Surprisingly enough, Omega quickly sent out some huge orange energy blade from his right arm, before charging towards the Titan as well. Right when they both had gotten close to eachother, Omega used the jet boosters to flip over the Viral, before slicing it's head right off. Luckily the host that was inside the Viral wasn't killed; although he did have a bald spot now.

"New missions: Recover Citizens, and trace Sonic." Super Omega stated, after retracting the blade into his arm. "I'll go find the civilians. You two find Sonic."

"Right. Blaze, we need to find Sonic, and fast!" Silver stated, before Blaze nodded.

And so the Heroes from the Future had finally remembered everything, even the Solaris incident, as they both fled into the city, searching for Sonic.

* * *

**"Meanwhile, where Sonic was..."**

The scene shifts over to probably the worst part of Station Square, as there were probably hundreds of Virals roaming the streets, skies, and even the other parts you could think of, as Sonic was currently running and jumping to each roof top. This was definitly the place where Galvador was hiding, even though it meant that Sonic's infected friends would be here too.

_"I just hope Amy's still alright..."_ Sonic thought to himself, while jumping into the air.

_"Why should YOU care? You're one of us now."_ Viral Sonic hoffed; Sonic had to stop after listening to that last part.

"Look, what happened was an accident between me and Galvador that day, so back off!" the blue blur almost had enough of listening to this Viral. "I can't be...but after what I did back there with Jet...I'll never be with you or any of those other Viral creeps!" Sonic stated.

_"Think about it, Mac."_ V.S glared. _"You were just a regular hedgehog with super speed, right? You always took down your foes, but that was with the help of the Chaos Emeralds. Now think of those times when you used ME..."_ he finished.

This was something Sonic would have to admit. He was powerless against Nazo in his current form, but when Galvador accidentily gave him the Viral, things changed. He was able to take down King Arthur without Caliburn, and stopped Erazor with no Secret Ring at his side. With Viral Sonic, things were quite easy then, but it came at a price. He not only insulted his friends, but infected one of them as well. Things really were starting to get confusing fo him, as he slowly walked through what appeared to be a battle, as GUN soldiers were firing at Virals that were attacking anyone they saw; this was where Sonic had alot of things going through his mind.

_"Well...here we are...back to where we started in the first place..."_ Sonic narrated, while it showed everything Sonic did back then, as he walked through the destruction, and jumping off a building. _"So ever since I had gotten that Viral, my life ended. But things had gotten MUCH worse..."_ he continued, while it showed Sonic running into Shadow and Amy. _"...I broke a promise from Amy."_ he still continued, as it finally showed him getting engulfed by purple tentacles. _"I just HAD to use that thing...ONE LAST TIME..."_

"Gotta..." Sonic groaned, before looking around at his surroundings, which were entirely black for some reason, as he started building up energy. "Break...FREE!!!" he shouted, before blasting through the dark tendrils; he was back into his Viral Sonic form.

"See? I knew you'd come to your senses, Mac!" V.S noted.

"Shut up, and stop calling me Mac!!" Sonic snapped back at the Viral; he looked back at where the tenticles came from, and was surprised.

The tendrils that grabbed Sonic earlier actually belonged to the tiger Viral earlier from before, and he wasn't alone as well. Apparently Rouge decided to show up, and at a bad time as well.

"Well, what do you think of our Devil Tiger?" Rouge asked, while petting the Viral on the head. "A beauty, isn't he?"

"Uh...yeah..." Sonic said awkwardly, after changing back to his regular blue color. "A real charmer...I wish I could say the same thing about you. What happened?"

"Oh this?" Rouge asked, while looking at her body in a seductive kinda way. "You like? Jet helped me out with that part. And remind that muscular hunk Knuckles, that I'll be giving him a kiss shortly." she winked; Sonic was now disturbed than when Amy tried making him a sculpture made of chili.

It wasn't pretty for ANYONE that day.

"Look, you aren't well. You need to get rid of that Viral, it's not safe!" Sonic said cautiously.

"Then why don't you come over here and do it yourself!!" Rouge hissed, before the Devil Tiger came jumping towards the blue hedgehog.

Sonic quickly jumped into the air, before a wave of energy came across the ground, sending a few cars flying around. Once he was in the air, Rouge came flying in, and kicked Sonic in the gut, sending him flying to the side of a wall. Luckily he kicked off from the wall before performing a homing attack, and successfully striking Rouge; the blow sent her flying into the other side of a building, before she went falling on a taxi. Once the blue blur landed on the ground, the Devil Tiger charged up an energy beam, before blasting it directly at Sonic; he quickly jumped out of the way, and was only hit by just a small strand of his quill.

"Okay, can we stop playing 'Let's shoot at Sonic's quills' for just one moment?!?!" Sonic shouted, before dodging another blast. "OH COME ON!!!"

He had enough. Before Rouge had gotten up, the Devil Tiger quickly jumped towards Sonic once again. Once the Tiger had gotten close, a light blue energy blast struck the Viral, and sent it rolling down the streets. Rouge was coming close to biting Sonic, but a ball of flames had struck her at a small part of her wing. She shrieked so loud, that most of the windows around them started to shatter; Sonic covered his ears, before noticing that more Virals were approaching. After knowing where the blasts came from, Sonic looked behind to see Silver and Blaze, as he smiled by seeing them at his side once more.

"Took you guys long enough!" Sonic chuckled, as both of them laughed a little as well.

"Sorry, you wouldn't believe the traffic!" Silver joked; Blaze couldn't help but laugh hard at that. Both hedgehogs looked at her while they sweatdropped; the cat blushed abit. "Okay then...anyways, you need any help?"

"That's pretty much it." Sonic nodded, before looking over at the Virals.

"Blaze, you take care of Bat Creep and all those other Virals, while me and Sonic get rid of big and ugly over there." Silver pointed out, as Blaze nodded before jumping into action and igniting her hands.

After Sonic had nodded, both hedgehogs ran straight for the Devil Tiger, as the Viral jumped into the air, before slamming down with another wave of energy; Sonic grabbed Silver and jumped high into the air. The blue hedgehog quickly charged up his spindash before bolting from the air, and into the Tiger's head, sending it sliding down a few feet down the street. After the beast gotten up, it charged up another beam attack, before blasting it towards Sonic; Silver used his powers to form a small barrier around the blue hedgehog. After a few blasts from the beast, Sonic and Silver quickly looked at eachother and nodded before attacking the creature at once. Sonic charged up his energy, before unleashing a powerful spindash, as Silver focused his energy to fire a powerful phsycokenetic burst towards the creature; the attacks were now strong enough to send it flying into a building.

Meanwhile, Blaze was pretty much winning so far, since most Virals were really sensitive to fire. Rouge was one not to give up so easily, as she let out another shriek; more Virals started coming as if from nowhere. The cat quickly ignited her hands and jumped into the air before flipping backwards and firing her blasts at each Viral she could see. Then Blaze quickly jumped to the side after sensing a Viral sneaking up from behind her, as she threw more flames at it, and the other ones that were jumping towards her. One had quickly pounced on her, as she was now laying on the ground with a freaky Viral laying on top of her; she quickly fired it in the face, before pushing it off her. After the Virals were taking care of, Rouge was the last one standing.

"Care for another round, feline?" Rouge snarled. "I'll try going more easy on you."

"Oh, and all THOSE times weren't?" Blaze raised a brow, before dodging another scratch from the Viral bat.

While dodging almost all of those nasty moves from Rouge, Blaze ignited her right hand with flames before pushing it against the bat's chest. The blast was strong enough to not only cause so much pain to Rouge, but it actually melted most of the ooze off! Once Blaze had noticed the pink chest plate, she quickly started throwing more flames at Rouge, as she screamed in terrible pain; she was lucky it was only the Viral that was getting blasted, and not her. After one last scream, the Viral that was controlling Rouge quickly jumped off from her, and started crawling away, but that was when Blaze fired at it, causing the creature to never see the light again.

During the conflict with Blaze and Rouge, Silver and Sonic were having abit of a problem; they couldn't find out the Tiger's weakness. More blasts and energy waves came as they go, while Sonic and Silver were both starting to get frustrated with this creature.

"This thing has GOT to have SOME kind of weakness!" Silver exclaimed, while breathing hard.

"W-wait!" Rouge weakly said, as everyone looked towards her. "I know...where it's...weak spot is! While it fires it's beam attack...that's your cue!"

With her last breath, Rouge had lost conscious. After hearing those words, Sonic knew what he had to do. He quickly changed from his regular blue color, to his devastating black version, as Silver was abit surprised by this.

"I need to use this, otherwise I'll get hurt real badly in my regular form!" Sonic explained; both Blaze and Silver nodded. "Silver, do you think you can hold him for a while?"

"I'll try, but I don't think my powers are strong enough to keep him steady for long." Silver noted.

Once Sonic quickly ran towards the beast, Silver used his telekineses to hold it. The Devil Tiger struggled and struggled to break free, as this was becoming a problem for Silver. When that was the que, Sonic quickly ran towards the beast, before performing a homing attack. Once he had reached it's mouth, the Tiger had already charged up it's energy attack before blasting away at Sonic. The pain was intense for him, as the black hedgehog was screaming while using his Viral abilities to form a blade on his arm. While the creature still fired, Silver disbanded his hold before Sonic had the chance to strike it inside it's mouth. After a few more stabs, Sonic quickly sharpened his quills before spindashing right through the creature's head, causing it to slowly turn into a black puddle of Viral ooze after it made one final roar.

"Are you alright?" Blaze asked worriedly, while she and Silver walked next to Sonic; the speed demon quickly changed into his regular color again.

"I'm...fine. Just a small bruise, that's all." Sonic smirked. "Pretty sweet move you did there." he refferred to Rouge, as she was normal again.

"So what do we do now?" Silver asked, after looking around at the dead city. "How can we stop all of this?"

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Blaze noted, as both hedgehogs laid their eyes on her. "Way before we left to come here, Azaroth told me that there was a specail machine that was to destroy all the Virals, without killing the hosts. It was built by three geniuses, I think."

"Tails..." Sonic smiled, before realizing his communicator under the cuff of his glove was still intact. "Of course! I still have the communicator with me all this time!"

"You do??" Silver asked after looking back at the blue hedgehog. "Well what are you waiting for? Use it!"

So Sonic lifted the cuff of his left glove, before pressing a button. It took a while, since there was static and interference until suddenly it showed Tails on the small little screen. The little kitsune was really surprised yet sad and happy to see Sonic's face again.

"Sonic...is that really you this time?" Tails asked, with a hint of sadness.

"Yes Tails...it's me. The one and only!" Sonic smirked.

"I'm so glad to see that you're okay!" Tails cried with joy, before Wave butted in.

"It's about time! Where were you? Things have been getting out of hands here!!" Wave exclaimed furiously; everyone sweatdropped. "Do you know where Jet is?"

"That part..." Sonic slowly answered, while scratching the back of his quills sheepishly. "I'm not entirely sure where he is."

"I know exactly where he went." Rouge replied, as everyone was surprised to see her standing. "When I was infected by the Viral, I also gained some of it's memories."

"So you know where all the other Nests are?" Silver asked curiously.

"Yes. They've all been moved together at the Emerald Park in Station Square." the bat explained, before making a more serious face. "...And I know where Galvador is hiding..."

After hearing that last part, everyone had widened their eyes with shocked expressions except Sonic. Once he heard that part, he knew that there was still hope on stopping this invasion after all. But another thing still bothered him. Shadow was left with Amy, and Sonic wasn't sure if they would be okay, since they didn't know much about the Virals at all. But now that they knew where Galvador was, this was now going to be the final stand for Station Square, and possibly the entire world.

* * *

**"Meanwhile, back with Nazo..."**

The scene shifts back to where we last saw Nazo, as the God of Darkness had finally found Galvador. But after they jumped towards eachother from last time, the entire place looked wrecked, as some of the concrete had exploded into pieces and chunkc, while many windows were shattered. And the walls had scratches and burnt marks all around. But the worst, was that Nazo...the God of Darkness...was found lying on the ground with many bruises and scratches. Galvador was walking over to him slowly while breathing heavily.

**"It's about time I've had a real challenge. Although I'm disappointed that it didn't last long..."** the beast shook his head with disappointment, before stomping his foot onto Nazo's chest. **"Although since you're rich with Chaos Energy...you might be the key for giving me full power!!" **he exclaimed, before grabbing him by the neck, and raising him up.

"Damn...you..." Nazo said slowly, before tossing the pill into his mouth and swallowing it.

Before the God of Darkness had any other idea of escaping, Galvador had quickly sent out many tendrils from his shoulders, and completely absorbing Nazo into his body! After he was absorbed, Galvador started glowing with many colors from the Chaos Emeralds, as his pale white eyes started glowing blood red, and his claws had gotten much bigger, and the markings on his body started glowing green. The Viral King had finally gained enough power to destroy his enemies once and for all. But things were getting even more worse at the moment, as the clock in the nearby store said it was 1:00 AM, meaning that the fourth day was over.

The final day has finally arrived...

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, cause I sure did!!**

**We're getting to the final four chapters of this amazing story, so stay tuned!!!**


	14. Day of a Monsterous World: Part 1

**It's been a while, but I think it's time you fellow Readers know more about this story (Even though most of you may have already figured it out by now). This story is actually an inspiration of Spiderman: Web of Shadows! That is why I came up with Galvador. And when the Viral OC was made, so was this masterpiece.**

**So now we're down to the final three chapters!! Will Sonic be able to stop this invasion, or will Galvador reign supreme, and become ruler of the world? Let's find out!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic Characters, as they all belong to SEGA. I only own the OC's.**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

_"I'm glad I've finally come back to my senses. I could not believe what I was going through, until Azaroth came to help me. After realizing what I done, I knew I had to find Amy and apologise. But when I was attacked by that Devil Tiger thing, I lost her AND I had to break her promise. Good thing Silver and Blaze came to help me...I hope Azaroth is alright. After freeing Rouge from the Viral that was controlling her, we finally got some info on where the last remaining Nests were! Not only that...but now we know where HE's hiding. Look out Galvador, cause your's truley, Sonic the Hedgehog is finally back!!"_

* * *

**"What Happened Earlier with Shadow and Amy..."**

The scene shifts a few minutes back to where we last saw Shadow and Amy, as they both had ran into Sonic. Once the blue blur was done talking with them, he quickly noticed that an ominous figure was coming from the flames. Amy knew that it was a Viral, so she pleaded for Sonic to stay away from them, and come back with who he originally was. But during this, Shadow had to drag Amy away since a GUN ship came flying down next to them. When Sonic was engulfed by the tentacles, Amy had shouted his name until it was hard to see him. After an hour, Amy was starting to feel sad about leaving Sonic behind; Shadow knew what he had to say in order to avoid Amy's crying at this point.

"He'll find a way out of situations like this, I know it." Shadow stated, while looking at the opposite direction. "Knowing him, he'll probably get out of there quickly."

"...You're right." Amy replied, right before she was close to crying; she made a serious face. "He WILL find a way out of that situation. But what can WE do at the moment now?"

"Right now, we need to find those nests." Shadow explained. "But before we go, we need more men now that most of us are either badly injured or..." he stopped at that last part, as the memory of Rouge getting infected still burned through his head. "Well...you should know."

After he saw what Jet did, he was still bothered on what happened to the others. Where they alright, or did they get infected like Rouge and Jet? This thought was interupted when all of a sudden, the ship had lost control somehow.

"We're losing altitude!!" one of the GUN soldiers shouted.

"Everybody hold on!!!" the other soldier warned everyone, before the ship started doing a barrel roll towards the streets.

And with one last scream, the GUN ship came crashing down onto the streets, as it screeched across the pavement, and crashing into a few deserted cars. After a few minutes of sliding, the airship finally went to a stop, as it seemed that on the inside everyone except Shadow had lost conscious. The black hedgehog looked over to see Amy, as she was still fine except for the small little bruise on her head which was bleeding a little. Shadow knew he was going to regret this later, so he grabbed hold of Amy's hand, and Chaos Controlled out from the ship, and into the streets before laying the pink hedgehog down on a nearby bench that was still intact. There was only one thing that was running through his mind when the ship had crashed...Virals. Before long, he could hear their shrieks coming closer and closer, waiting for them to come and stirke. Shadow was ready to take on these freaks, but he had to do this carefully, otherwise Amy would accidentily get caught up in this. Just then the Virals had arrived, but instead of attacking, they all seemed to have stopped when they were few feet away from them; this only meant that something much worse was going to happen.

And it did, as the one Viral that was behind all of this had landed onto the ground, leaving a small crater. Galvador had arrived in his ultimate form, which wasn't a good sign for anyone at all.

"You're the one responsible for this entire mess, right?" Shadow stated, while in a fighting stance. "It's because of YOU that we've lost almost everything!"

**"Quite a temper you have, like that idiotic bird. I'll have to thank the hedgehog for bringing him back to us."** Galvador grinned; Shadow raised a brow at this. **"You weren't told? Sonic was the one who infected Jet, and then betrayed all of you. I highly doubt that it would seem possible for him to return to who he wasn't meant to be. Sonic belongs to us now."**

"...Your wrong." the black hedgehog muttered coolly; the beast looked over at Shadow with a slightly confused look. "It's too late. Sonic has already returned, and he will help us stop this invasion once and for all. But I'm going to be the first to bring YOU down!" Shadow stated, before glowing abit; Galvador was ready to take on the Ultimate Life Form. "This madness ends here, and it ends NOW!!!"

And with that, the black hedgehog quickly shot right through the streets, before thrusting his fist into the monster's face. Unfortunately Galvador saw this coming as he blocked the attack with his hand; although he wasn't expecting Shadow to send a swift kick, that actually sinked into his face, causing the creature to go flying down onto his back. Once the beast had gotten up, he raised his hand towards the other Virals, meaning that this was his fight alone. After Shadow landed on the ground safely, he quickly fired a Chaos Spear, as the attack quickly came towards Galvador as if it was an arrow; with luck, the strike had made contact with him. But something was wrong. Instead of yelling in pain, the beast was laughing like he was mocking the Ultimate Life Form.

**"Fool!!"** Galvador laughed. **"We have the ability to ABSORB Chaos Energy! Why else would I absorb the Chaos Emeralds, AND the God of Darkness himself? It's because of all that energy they hold, that they give me UNLIMITED POWER!!!"** he roared, as the Virals behind him shrieked with glory.

"But how's that possible?" Shadow asked shockingly.

**"It was a little trick I tried practicing with, back in the Olden Days."** Galvador explained, while raising his left hand, as it slightly glowed a red aura. **"Once I mastered this ability, I was able to create my children with it. Now that I have all the power, I can do MORE, such as this!!"** he finished, before firing what appeared to be a darker version of Chaos Spear out from his palm; it seemed more powerful than Shadow's, as the black hedgehog quickly dodged the blow. **"Face it. There is no hope on stopping us! Soon everyone on this planet will be infected. Including YOU!!"**

"Not if I can help it!" Shadow hissed, before removing the rings around his cuffs; Galvador seemed curious on what the black hedgehog was capable of. "CHAOS..." he stated slowly, while glowing a red aura. "RAGE!!!"

Right when he said the last word, the black hedgehog quickly disappeared. Galvador was surprised by this power, before looking around to see where the Ultimate Life Form disappeared to. But the next thing he knew, he felt bone crushing blows being sent all over his body. Although the blows were hard, Galvador quickly glowed before his wounds heal within an instant; this meant that he was using Nazo's ability. After figuring out Shadow's specail technique, Galvador started glowing dark purple all around his body, before disappearing as well. The Virals were abit confused on where both black beings had gone, but the next thing that came were small little sonic blasts appearing out as if from nowhere. Cars were exploding, the windows were shattering, and even some of the Virals were sent flying by some unknown force. After a few more mysterious blows, the next thing that was really unexpected was the huge explosion coming from the air. Once the Virals had looked up, two small figures were coming down fast.

Before they knew it, they both had crashed into the street, causing a crater to form and a dust cloud as well. Once the dust cloud faded...Galvador was the last one standing. The Viral King was breathing heavily, before looking over at the badly injured Shadow with a terrifying grin.

**"With moves like those, you might actually be useful to me after all..."** Galvador growled, before grabbing Shadow by the head and raising him to his level. **"You shall now be known as the Ultimate Viral!! Come to us, Viral Shadow!!!"** he roared, before lots of Viral ooze came off from his arm, as it engulfed Shadow within.

While Shadow was getting infected, the Virals that were watching, had already grabbed Amy and ran off somewhere. For some reason, it appeared that the Virals were being careful with the pink hedgehog, as they carried her into some building. After a few minutes, they laid her on a bed somewhere, as a few of them were holding onto a brush, and something that was white, and was folded up as well. This really was unusual for the Virals to be doing, as one of them removed Amy's boots, and another was brushing her quills after taking the hair band out. Then everything started fading, as Galvador along with a dark shadow started walking off into the distance, getting ready for the final day.

* * *

**"Meanwhile, with the remaining Heroes and Dark Lords..."**

The scene shifts back to Eggman's secret base, as we find Sonic, Tails, Cream, Wave, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Eggman, Scourge, Storm (Who seemed to have had a small bruise on his stomach), Black Doom, King Arthur, the GUN commander, and Omega; the robot was suddenly back in his original form, although the only small difference about him was the small lightning bolt embedded on his chest. Every last remaining Hero and Dark Lord were currently located in a control room, where there was a large green table in the middle of the room. There were also small round chairs around the table, even though everyone was having difficulty from sitting on them; Storm had his butt stuck. Now it seemed that everyone was still unsure of eachother, since that one of them had a Viral of their own. Not only that, but they were all gathered to hear where all the remaining Nests were. Rouge had already explained where the Nests were, now all they had to to was come up with a plan.

"Okay, before we begin, I know we've had some troubles with eachother in the past, especially with a certain hedgehog..." Eggman glared at Sonic; the blue hedgehog gulped a little. "Now then, the Virals are vulnerable to sound waves, correct?" he asked, before activating a hologram of an odd machine. "Well that's where we've built the Sonic Disruptor. It's energy is powerful enough to wipe the entire city from Viral infection, without killing the hosts!"

"But what do we do about their leader?" Cream asked curiously.

"Galvador has gotten too powerful for the machine..." Rouge explained; everyone looked at her with a surprise. "He's absorbed all the Chaos Emeralds, and has become powerful enough to be immune to sound waves. I'm afraid someone's gonna have to take him on themself."

"Well while we're thinking of this problem..." the GUN commander noted. "Thanks to Tails, we've been able to get some Sonic Blasters. We'll use them to destroy the Nests. Once we're done with the Nests, we'll plant the device on one of the buildings, and then activate it. Right now, even my men have already took the bombs, and are now getting to the--" he was suddenly interupted when all of a sudden, a small video of what the soldiers were filming just appeared.

It showed that they were at the Park, but then that was when it showed flying Virals appear from the sky, as they took down some air ships, and killed off a few soldiers; this was not a good sign at all. The next thing they knew, the soldier that was recording everything started flying off from the ground, as it seemed that he was being choked judging by a gruesome sound. Just then, the camera turned towards the one Viral that was part of the flying invasion...Jet the Viral Hawk.

"If you're hearing this now, Commander...you will know that it is IMPOSSIBLE to stop us!" Jet hissed.

"Jet...damn you!" Scourge cursed. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

"It's more like what we want..." Jet explained; everyone now had their focuse on the hawk. "The only reason we're even here in the first place is the one thing you all should know by now...Sonic. He has stolen a part of us, and Father would like it back now. With that one Viral, Father will be complete. Meet us at the Park...unless you're all too chicken! Either way...this one looks wasted. I'll see you then, Sonic." he finished, before dropping the soldier as he was falling towards the ground at a fast pace; the video had stopped when it got close to the ground.

"We need more soldiers there pronto!" the GUN Commander exclaimed. "We can't afford to lose this war, otherwise the entire WORLD will fall into chaos!"

"No..." Sonic said coolly; everyone looked at him with a surprised look.

"What's all this, Sir Knight?" King Arthur questioned.

"Sonic, what are you talking about?" Tails asked worriedly, thinking that the Viral was in control again.

"Jet's right. It's because of me, this whole thing's started in the first place. I'm the one who started it, and now I'm gonna finish this once and for all." Sonic explained after clenching his fist.

"You can count me in too!" Silver exclaimed.

"Me too!" Blaze jumped in as well.

"I wanna help in any way I can, too!" Cream nodded.

"The mission is not complete." Omega stated.

"Heh, I've got nothing better to do, so I might as well join in." Scourge shrugged. "Who knows? This might actually be fun."

Just when it seemed it was over, everyone else nodded as well; the blue blur smiled at this, as he knew that he had friends to back him up for this.

"My troops will help you along the way too." Black Doom explained.

"And so will my robots." Eggman smirked. "Tails, Wave and I will install the device on the tallest building, while you and the rest keep those pesky creatures busy."

And with that, everyone got ready for the final battle of the Nests, where Jet and his flying friends were waiting...but first they had to get some butter to get Storm's butt out from the chair...

* * *

**"An Hour Later..."**

After the plan was over and done with, everyone was on their way to Emerald Park, where the last remaining Nests were located. The ones who were going to the Nests were taking another way, which was by the airships from GUN, and a few Black Arms battle ships. Although unfortunatley things were not going to be easy, considering what Sonic, Scourge, Silver, Blaze, Omega, and Rouge had their eyes on. What was laying before them, had to be the largest nest in all of history as the Nest itself was almost twice the size of the Egg Carrier standing up; the weird part was where it looked abit too much like a Viral mushroom tree.

"What IS that thing?" Scourge asked slowly. "It almost looks like that time when Sonic ate a pot full of chili."

"Hey!" Sonic snapped.

"Well, it DID happen." Scourge smirked; neither of the heroes wanted to discuss about this topic.

"Men." Blaze disgustedly muttered.

While they were getting closer to the colossol sized tree, Sonic had noticed that they weren't going to be alone on this, all because of a certain Viral who actually kept his word. Just like that at the top of the tree, Jet and all the other flying Virals were waiting, as they were also watching the ships coming in. Through all the fights Sonic went through, this had to be the only one fight that would take place in the air...without his Super Form. Although the blue hedgehog was lucky, since he saw what appeared to be platforms which were made of dried up Viral ooze. But it seemed that they would only hold three or four people, otherwise the platform would break. This was gonna be one hell of a battle, as the blue hedgehog already opened the door, and jumped out from the ship, and onto one of the platforms; Jet had flew into the area, to deal with Sonic once and for all.

"Well well well, you made it..." Jet sneered, before looking at the ships. "...And it looks like you brought us some breakfast, too."

"Actually, these meals are free range, sorry!" Sonic joked. "You may wanna try another fast food place, Jet."

"How amusing..." Jet growled, before waving his wing. "Attack, my children!!" he shouted, as all the flying Virals that were there flew towards the blue hedgehog.

"Your children??" Sonic asked surprised. "Since when were YOU the father of Virals?"

"The flying type had originated from me!" Jet snapped, before flying right close to Sonic, getting his wings ready.

And just like that, the rest of the heroes quickly jumped out from the airship, and landed on seperate platforms. Scourge wasn't one to take orders like this, so he decided to fight them his way, as he quickly jumped into the air and performed a homing attack. Right when he got close instead of bouncing off from the creature, Scourge pulled out his hand and grabbed the Viral by the neck and throwing it at the other flying Virals. Meanwhile Rouge and Blaze both looked at eachother and nodded, before grabbing hands, and jumping into the air. Once they were in the air, Rouge quickly did a drill kick to one of the Virals, before letting go of Blaze's hand, sending the cat towards another Viral. Once she ignited her hand, she quickly pushed it against the creature's chest. Omega was doing a pretty fine job without using the Super Module, as he was firing missiles from one hand, and bullets from the other; most Virals were sent falling down to the ground after being taken down.

But now matter what happened, more flying Virals still kept coming and coming. Jet was already on the platform swiping his razor sharp wings at Sonic, as he was dodging every scratch. Then the black hawk flew into the air before flying down towards the blue hedgehog and grabbing him, sending both of them into the sky. Once Jet had his firm grip on him, Sonic quickly changed to black to break free from his grasp, before using his quills to grab Jet and pull him back. Right when Jet was yanked towards the blue hedgehog, he quickly kicked him in the chest sending him flying backwards before Sonic used his quills again to repeat the same proccess. After about five times of doing this, Jet quickly sliced a small bit of Sonic's quills before flying away, and looking over to the airships, as they all kept firing bullets and lasers.

"After them, my children!!" Jet commanded, before his flying bretherin followed him towards the airships.

After Sonic had landed on a platform, Rouge took Blaze's hand and flew to where the ships were. Silver used his powers to carry Scourge and Omega as well, but Sonic decided to take another route instead, as a nearby jet was coming at a great coincidence.

"Yeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaawww!!!" Sonic shouted cheerfully, after grabbing the side of the jet with his quills, and flying through the air.

"Show off." Scourge muttered to himself.

After Sonic had quickly let go of the jet, the black hedgehog quickly changed back into his regular blue color as he was flying through the air. Once he was done flying, he performed a homing attack and bounced off a few Virals before heading back to Jet. A few Black Arm gunships fell while exploding, but the odds were still great. Silver had let go of Scourge and Omega, before flying towards the other Virals; the hedgehog and the robot were lucky to land on GUN ships. And just when luck would have it, Eggman's robots finally came in, along with some more help.

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic shouted, while waving at the kitsune driving the Tornado II. "Glad you could...make it?" he raised a brow, since Storm was holding for his dear life on the bottom.

"There wasn't much room for him in the cockpit!" Tails explained, before dropping the albatross on one of the airships.

"Blow them out of the sky!! I wanna see them burn to the ground, straight to their funeral!!!" Jet commanded furiously, as more flying Virals were coming from the tree, and heading toward to where Sonic and the gang were; this time they were getting more ferocious by taking down the ships.

While they things were getting rough, Sonic quickly kept bouncing off from more Virals, before landing on the right wing of the Tornado II. Tails looked over at Sonic before smiling and flying towards Jet, and firing small missiles. Jet saw this coming however, and dodged most of the blows except for the last missile, which sent him flying back farther. Meanwhile, Silver and the rest of them were doing okay by using their same techniques and abilities, but that was when these even bigger bird like Virals came into the fight, making this battle even rough than how it already was. Silver used his specail powers to grab a few Virals, and smash them into one another, as Blaze used the final blow on them. Rouge kept kicking and kicking any Virals that were coming while she was flying, and Omega kept firing missiles. Storm bashed his fists into one Viral, causing it to fly right into the Virals the other heroes were fighting; they gave a thumbs up to the albatross. After the Virals were taken care of, everyone had took out what appeared to be a blueish silver device; these were the bombs that would destroy the Tree.

Meanwhile the scene shifts back with Jet and the Tornado II, as both flying objects were fighting into the skies, before getting close to the clouds themselves. Tails kept firing more bullets at Jet, but the Viral hawk either dodged or blocked or even deflected the attack. This was starting to become a problem, especially if Jet was getting closer to either putting a nasty scratch on Tails, Sonic, or even the wings of the Tornado II. Now it was time to get serious, as Sonic carefully examined Jet's moves, wondering when to strike at the perfect moment. That was until he had an idea.

"Tails, I need you to fly right into Jet!" Sonic pointed directly at Jet.

"What?? I thought we were trying to avoid his attacks!" Tails said confused. "Well, if you think it's a good idea, Sonic, then I'm with you all the way!" he smiled.

"That's my lil bro!" Sonic winked, while giving him a thumbs up.

And just when Sonic smirked, both heroes nodded and flew right towards the Viral hawk. Jet was abit confused on why they would even want to head for their own doom, but instead of thinking more about it, he also flew towards the Tornado II. The climate was drawing nearer and nearer, as both flyers were reaching eachother at an intense speed. The wind felt great through Sonic's quills, especially if they were going through some clouds. Right when they had gotten real close, Tails ducked just in time before Jet slashed his wing towards Sonic; luckily he changed black before jumping over the wing, and grabbing Jet by the beak. Once he had his grip on the black hawk, he pulled him close to his face with a grin, as both Viral beings were now falling down out of the clouds.

"Looks like I win, and you lose, Viral." Sonic smirked, before punching Jet right into the face.

After Jet was punched in the face, Sonic quickly fired what appeared to be Viral ooze from his hands, to tie the hawk's wings to make sure he doesn't use them. But he had managed to break free with his razor sharp wings, before flying up to Sonic. Luckily Sonic dodged the blow by turning around and grabbing his wings with his quills, and throwing Jet back down. Sonic then used his quills again to pull him closer to Jet, before jumping over the attack Jet had swung. After he dodged the strike, Sonic then thrusted his heel against Jet's chest, sending him falling down faster; they finally reached the top of the Viral tree, before missing the ledge and heading to the ground. While falling even faster, Jet sent out a small blade from his wings as they darted right towards Sonic. But luck would still have it as Sonic dodged them and used his quills to grab two of the blades, and throwing one on Jet's right wing. Once the blade hit his wing, he was lucky it only hit the Viral part, and not the skin, as it sent him flying straight into the ground with a loud thud. Then Sonic had the other blade in his hands, before striking it on Jet's other wing, making him completely immobile. Once all that was done, Sonic quickly thrusted his quills into Jet's sides before glowing red.

"VIRAL...SEPERATE!!!" Sonic stated, before absorbing the Viral once more, thus bringing Jet back into the world; but when he absorbed it, the Viral he had started to feel stronger somehow. "What's happening?? I feel...as if...the Viral's getting stronger!"

_"That's what happens if you absorb the Virals from hosts..."_ V.S noted. _"That, and also the host themselves act abit weird after being seperated. It usually lasts about 2 weeks."_

"I like pancakes!" Jet shouted, before shaking his head abit; Sonic's eye twitched abit. "Uh...what happened?"

"One, you just scared the living daylights oughta me." Sonic simply said, while having one finger up. "Two, you were once again seperated from the Viral, thanks to 'Your's Truley'." he smirked, while pointing at himself. "Now then, we're about to destroy the...uh...tree..." he looked awkwardly at the Viral tree. "So we'll need to evacuate the area, before the bombs go off, which is in about 30 seconds!!" he realized this, before picking Jet up, and running as far away from the Nest as possible.

After he was a mile away from the Tree, the bombs that were set had finally went off with a big bang...literally. Just like that, a blue wave of some sort was glowing around the top of the Tree before creating a loud sound that would almost destroy a regular person's eardrums. Once the loud booming sound was over, the top of the Tree exploded as lots and lots of Viral ooze came pouring down from it, like it was a giant yet dangerous fountain. After the ooze was taken care of, the Tree still remained, meaning that it was time for Sonic to finish up the rest, as the black hedgehog quickly ran towards the Nest before injecting his quills into the Viral made structure. While the quills were inside the Nest, Sonic immedietly started to glow red, as energy was starting to flow through his quills and into his body. And just when Sonic was up to full power...

"VIRAL...CLEANSER!!!" Sonic shouted, before firing a huge amount of Viral Energy at the Nest, causing it to literally shatter into peices; he quickly changed blue before running from the collapsing Nest. "Woohoo!! Now THAT was tight!!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"The Nests are now destroyed. You did it, Sonic!" Tails said, after landing the Tornado II. "Now all that's left is--"

"Galvador...he is too strong for your machine to work on him..." Jet said darkley. "Even if you do activate it, the Viral you have Sonic, will be gone...for GOOD. Get rid of the device...and embrace the power the Dark One gives you." he explained, as Sonic was now getting a little disturbed by this.

"...No. As much as how I'm tempted to keep it...it's not worth it." Sonic smiled at his friends, before looking back at Jet. "But we still need to stop him somehow. Tails, we're gonna need a lift to one of the hotels in the upper parts in the city!"

"I'm already on it!" Tails nodded.

"Although I'm afraid this is gonna get really dangerous, so be careful." he warned the others as well, before they nodded.

"Please, the only one we should be concerned about is you, Bro." Scourge joked, while giving the blue twin a small noogie.

After when the airships arrived to pick the heroes up, the scene shifts over to a far building, as we see Mephiles and Azaroth. Apparently Azaroth seemed to be in perfect shape, while Mephiles had a few small bruises everywhere. Right when they had picked them up, Azaroth turned back to the beaten Mephiles.

"Well...even if you wanted to destroy Sonic, you'd still lose no matter what." Azaroth explained.

"I guess...you're right." Mephiles said weakly, while trying to get up. "Although I gotta ask you something..." he said, as Azaroth slowly looked back. "Why was Silver brought 80 years back as a child?"

"...because the future he originally came from...was a nightmare." the purple hedgehog explained coolly. "Silver's parents were killed by Virals, because there was no hope for survival, so at the last minute, I came in and took him many years back for him to live. The Virals in the far future finally started to evolve unaturally, so that is why I brought Silver back 80 years in the future. So that he may live, and help Sonic stop this invasion."

"And Blaze?" Mephiles asked.

"...Maybe some other time. There's one more person from the future who wants some of that action." Azaroth smiled, before disappearing in a flash of light.

Meanwhile, back with the heroes, Sonic quickly turned his eyes back to Rouge, as they were already in the airship while it took off into the city.

"Okay, do you know where Galvador is hiding right now?" the blue hedgehog asked.

"Yes. He's hiding at the Golden Hotel." Rouge explained. "I must warn you though, cause there's gonna be alot of Virals waiting there."

_"Probably Knuckles as well..."_ Sonic thought to himself; the thought of him leaving the Viral within his friend still greived him ever since. "I'm gonna have to deal with Galvador myself. Who knows how powerful he's gotten ever since!"

"I understand, Sonic." Tails nodded, while speaking to him through the communicator. "We'll take care of the Virals for you, then."

After Sonic smiled at his friends, he now knew that there really could be hope for this yet. But something still bothered him at this very moment: Was Amy still okay on her own?...

* * *

**"Meanwhile, somewhere where Amy is..."**

Everything was silent, as there was not a single sound to break the silence. Things were awfully quiet, except for the sound of dripping water and...music? Amy had slowly opened her eyes, before she could see nothing but a red and golden blur. She blinked, before opening them up again this time, revealing that she was lying in some bed, and she was in what appeared to be some kind of suite. She rubbed her sore head, before noticing that she wasn't wearing her hairband, or her gloves. By the time she got out of the covers, she found herself wearing a white dress, and her boots and socks were also gone.

"What's going on here?" she asked herself, before remembering something. "Of course...those things suddenly attacked us, and then me and Shadow were seperated and then everything went black..." before she was about to finish, she suddenly noticed the music that was playing had gotten a little louder.

She wasn't so sure what was going on, and why didn't the Virals infect her, but all that mattered was getting out of wherever here is. The pink hedgehog walked slowly out from the room, and into the dark hallway, hoping that no Viral was in the area. She didn't have her hammer with her, since for some reason, it was gone also, so she had to be really careful for what was around her. She noticed that the walls had huge scratches, like as if the Virals had attacked this place not too long ago. She was soon getting close to the door that had the music behind it, before accidentily stepping in some ooze.

"Ugh, gross!" Amy said disgusted, before wiping the ooze off the bottom of her pink foot. "I hope Sonic was telling the truth, instead of using that form again." she quietly said, after placing her hand on the door knob.

Right when she opened the door real slowly, she took a peek to make sure there weren't any Viral around. Luckily there wasn't a single trace of them, so she quietly walked out from the doorframe, and looked at her surroundings. She was in what appeared to be a huge ball room, as there was a giant chandelier in the ceiling that made it obvious. Not only that, but she noticed that there were regular musicians that seemed to be playing violins and other orchestra stuff. When Amy had entered the room, they started to play a soft song for some reason.

"Umm....excuse me, but shouldn't you guys be somewhere else other than here?" She noted, before noticing that they had nervous looks on their faces; they were forced to play music for some reason. "Okay, uhh...I should really get out of here."

**"Why the rush, my dear?"** said a voice that Amy strictly remembered. When she turned around, she was frigthened to see the monster Galvador; he seemed to be really happy for some reason, while holding onto a glass of wine. **"Isn't it beautiful? To see such devastation, and chaos?"** he asked, while walking over to her, and drinking a bit of the wine.

"What's going on here, and why am I suddenly in this?!" Amy asked impatiently, after Galvador had placed his giant claw on her shoulder.

**"No need to get hasty, little Rose."** Galvador said playfully. **"My children decided to make you more beautiful than you were before, so that they would bring you to me all cleaned up."** he explained maliciously, while his head got closer to Amy's. **"After all, since Sonic doesn't want to be the mommy anymore, I decided to go...for a..."** His head was getting even closer. **"Much...suitable mother...for my children..."** he whispered, before suddenly stroking Amy's face with his tongue; Amy quickly slapped him before running away.

"You monster!!" Amy shouted, after getting close to the exit; unfortunatley the music stopped playing, because the musicians were now infected, as they blocked the doorway.

**"Now now...let's start over, shall we?"** Galvador laughed, after grabbing Amy with one hand; she was struggling to get free from his grasp.

"If you do anything to me, Sonic will probably come busting through that door, and stop you!!" Amy shouted some more.

**"My dear..."** Galvador said, after a certain Viral had entered. **"He won't be getting anywhere near here, I can assure you that." **he exclaimed, as it showed a tall bulky black hedgehog thing, that had red streaks across it's body, and it's quills. Galvador carried the pink hedgehog away to her room, before putting his attention on the other Viral. **"Make sure Sonic is destroyed for GOOD!"** he ordered, as the Viral hedgehog nodded.

"It shall be done, Father." it stated

**"He won't be able to stop me, now that I have The Ultimate Viral at my side!!"** Galvador laughed, before walking off into the dark hallway, while Amy was looking back at the infected hedgehog.

It didn't exactly take long for Amy to figure out who this hedgehog really was.

"...Shadow?" she thought to herself, before disappearing into the suite.

After Galvador placed her on the bed, he left the room and locked the door by firing a small laser from his fingertip to seal it. Once he had left Amy alone, he went back to look down through the window, as Sonic was on his way to come save Amy. Apparently he knew that Sonic was going to stop him, but it would take more than that, considering that he now had Knuckles and possibly even the worst, Shadow himself.

Meanwhile, the scene shifts outside of the hotel, as Knuckles is currently waiting on top of another building. While the ships were on their way, the one that had Jet, Rouge and Omega in it was quickly attacked when Knuckles jumped directly on it, while stapping his spikes into the roof. After a few more tears, he immedietly removed the roof of the ship, before unexpectedly getting kicked right in the face by Rouge, sending the Viral echidna to fall into the streets below; a crater was left when he landed. The Heroes quickly jumped off from the airship, before landing perfectly on their feet, getting ready to take on Knuckles.

"Is that..." Rouge asked slowly, before Jet nodded.

"Yes, Rouge. That thing is Knuckles." the emerald hawk explained. "I was close to stopping him, but that was until Sonic infected me."

After hearing that last part, both Rouge and Omega were shocked entirely. How could Sonic infect Jet like that? This wasn't the time to think about it, before realizing that Knuckles was getting back up again, as the Viral echidna gave out a mighty roar. Once he looked over at the Heroes, he quickly jumped out from the crater, and smashed his fist towards the ground, but luckily Omega was able to grab Rouge and Jet before jumping out of the way. But unfortunately Knuckles was still pretty fast, as he was almost close to slashing the robot with his spikes; Jet was able to pull out his fan and block the blow just in time. After that was successful, Rouge was able to jump over the emerald hawk, and send the back of her heel straight into Knuckles' face, sending him rolling down the streets abit, before crashing into a car.

"Damn..." Rouge cursed, while rubbing her leg. "With that Viral he has, it's impossible to even hurt him. His skin has hardened!"

"Then it looks like we'll just have to hit him HARDER." Jet sneered, before pulling out his other fan.

Meanwhile, Sonic was already on the Tornado II, hoping that he could make it into the hotel very quickly. He wasn't expecting to find Galvador standing still near the window, but he couldn't think of it anymore, as he quickly jumped off the plane, and dived towards the window. But just when he had gotten close, all of a sudden he was punched right across the face by some unknown force, as the blow sent him flying into another building. After when the blue hedgehog shook his head from diziness abit, he looked over to see the Viral from earlier that was with Galvador; Viral Shadow.

"NOW who's the baddest boy in the barn, Faker?!" Shadow roared, after landing 5 feet away from Sonic.

_"Wait a minute...did he just say Faker??"_ Sonic thought to himself, before widening his eyes. "S-S-Shadow?! Is that really you?!" he stuttered abit, while backing away from Shadow. _"Then what happened to Amy?"_ he thought to himself after wiping the small bit of blood from his mouth.

"Dang, your friend seems alot different from last time!" V.S said surprisingly.

"Oh gee, I wonder what gave you THAT idea?!" the blue hedgehog said sarcasticly, before noticing Shadow was gone. "Where did he..." before he was about to finish, Shadow reappeared right behind the blue hedgehog, and thrusted his fist into Sonic's back; luckily V.S saw this coming so he quickly changed Sonic into his Viral form. "Great...not only that, but he's now much stronger and quicker than he was before..."

"Oh I can do MORE than just that!!" Shadow growled maliciously, before appearing in front of Sonic, and grabbing him by the head; once he had his grip, he slammed the black hedgehog directly into the floor as Sonic plowed through it and landed on another floor. "I can do this..." he explained, while grabbing him by the leg with a tendril, and throwing him through a few offices. "...And this..." he quickly did some kind of homing attack, before sending his heel into Sonic's chest, sending him flying down to the streets. "And especially THIS!!!" he cackled, before firing some kind of energy blast from his palm, as it made direct contact to the black hedgehog; a huge crater was formed after the attack.

"This...is even more difficult than fighting Knuckles..." the black hedgehog weakly said, before getting up on his feet.

Although he was right after all, as Shadow quickly teleported himself close to Sonic, and bashed his fist against his gut, sending the black hedgehog rolling down the streets, and into two cars as they exploded from contact. It wasn't over just yet, as the half Viral was running towards Shadow at an incredible speed, before performing a spindash with his quills; unfortunately Shadow saw this coming, before unexpectedly moving aside, and thrusting his fist into Sonic's side, sneding him flying across the streets, and crashing into a bus. While the Ultimate Viral was laughing maniacally as he walked over to the black blur, a Chaos Spear of some sort had suddenly came out from nowhere, and struck him in the back. Once Shadow looked behind him, he was a little somewhat to see not only Azaroth, but an unexpected guest.

"Wait a minute...isn't that..." Blaze asked slowly, while they were still in one of the airships.

"Commander!!" Silver exclaimed surprised; the Commander from the future was now in the present somehow!

"Who the hell are you?!" Shadow snarled at the two, before Azaroth smiled.

"You may deal with this yourself...old friend." the purple hedgehog gestured.

After the Commander nodded, he slowly walked towards the Viral hedgehog before stopping a few feet away from him; the black beast was growling as if it were some insane tiger.

"I never thought I'd see this day would come..." the Commander slowly said, before placing his hands on his helmet. "Of all the opponents I've come across...I never thought...I'd be going against ME." he slightly smiled under the helmet; Silver was surprised alot to hear this, before realising who the Commander really was, as he fully removed his helmet.

"W-what?!" Shadow growled. "But how?!"

"That's just not possible..." Silver widened his eyes.

"But it is..." Blaze nodded.

"Shadow!!!" Everyone shouted, as the Commander was none other than an older version of Shadow the Hedgehog himself; the only difference about him was his quills were much longer, and there was the scar on his left eye.

"There isn't much to explain." Shadow explained to Silver and Blaze. "Right now...I seem to have a challenge quite suitable..." he smirked, before having his fingertips glow. "Chaos...Spear!!" he stated, before firing a much stronger attack.

As the attack made contact with Viral Shadow, it sent him flying backwards abit, as he flew into a telephone pole. After he shook his head, the other Shadow quickly appeared in front of him, before driving his fist into the beast's face. Viral Shadow drew his head back, before blocking the other strike, and throwing him away from his position. Luckily the future Shadow was able to land on his feet, before using a spindash to richochet himself through the streets, and into the Viral's stomach, sending both of them into the air, and through the wall of another building.

While both Ultimate Lifeforms were busy fighting, Sonic quickly got back to his senses, before looking over at the two. He was really confused on either he was hit too hard, or he was actually seeing two Shadows. But he didn't have time to think now that Shadow was busy, so he quickly ran to the hotel where Galvador was waiting; unfortunately the Viral himself smashed through the window, and landed in fron of Sonic before bashing his fist down on him. Sonic was able to block the attack with his arms and quills, but the force of the blow was strong enough to create a small crater underneath his feet, causing him to feel somewhat dizzy. Before he knew it, Galvador quickly grabbed him by the head, and jumping to the side of a building, before bashing his head against the side while sliding down; small chunks of the building was beginning to shatter when Sonic's head was getting grinded on it. After landing on the ground in a loud crash, Galvador quickly held the black hedgehog into the air.

**"So you've decided to betray us after all..."** Galvador said unamused, while tightening his grip. **"No matter...I was planning on killing you anyway..."**

While Galvador was still holding tightly on him, Sonic slowly reached for his communicator, before calling Tails.

"Tails..." Sonic weakly said, before the communicator revealed a picture of the kitsune himself.

"Glad you called, Sonic. We're just about to install the device." Tails explained with a smile, before realising the position Sonic was in. "Sonic...what's going on??"

"Tails...you need to get the machine ready NOW..." Sonic explained, while the grip was getting tighter. "I need to stop Galvador...once...and...for all..."

"But how? What will you do?!" Tails asked worriedly.

"...Something crazy..." Sonic smiled, before injecting his quills into Galvador's body.

**"What?? Do you really think you can seperate us?"** Galvador laughed, before realising Sonic was still smiling.

"No...I just have to make sure you lose...at your OWN game!!" Sonic shouted, before turning off the communicator, and absorbing the Viral ooze from Galvador; the beast still had unlimited energy, which meant that he would still be able to produce more ooze. "VIRAL...SEPERATE!!!" he stated, before aborbing alot of ooze.

_"Yes!! NOW it's MY turn to shine!!"_ V.S shouted with glee into Sonic's head, before feeling a whole lot of energy building up.

While this was happening, everyone that was in the area looked over at Sonic, before widening their eyes at what was happening to the hedgehog. At first it seemed like Sonic was getting more power...but he was also getting alot more of something worse. Sonic's entire black body was now starting to get bigger and bulkier, as his white gloves were now getting covered in black ooze, revealing huge claws. Not only that, but now small blue streaks started to appear through all over Sonic's body, as his quills were now getting bigger and sharper. While the transformation was almost complete, Galvador had quickly released him, before getting a fist smashed into his face, sending him rolling down the street, and into the hotel lobby. Once he looked up, he was shocked to see Sonic's new form; although he did grin evilly at this.

**"So you've now become one of us now..."** Galvador grinned, before getting up. **"Welcome back...Viral Sonic."**

And with that, the newly formed Sonic had let out the loudest roar, as it echoed across the empty streets, while many Virals were coming to the area as well. Through all the battles Sonic went on, he never thought that he'd finally turn himself...into a monster.

_"And so..."_ Sonic narrated, as the image of himself freezed up. _"I never wanted this power, but I had to use it against Galvador...even if it meant becoming just like him..."_

* * *

**Okay, now I'm sure most of you were not expecting that now!! O.O**

**Will Sonic still be able to have control over the Viral, or is it already too late?**

**(Please Review!!!)**


	15. Day of a Monsterous World: Part 2

**Okay, we're now down to the final two chapters!!**

**Sonic has now infected himself completely, giving him MORE power than he had before! Will Sonic remain control, or is it already too late? (All I know is that this has to be the longest battle I've ever written. XD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic Characters, as they're all entitled to SEGA. I only own the OC's.**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**

* * *

_"So it's all come down to this...Galvador has finally gained power...and now I'm not entirely sure what to do...I was able to bring Jet back...but when we found Galvador, he was already too powerful, as well as Knuckles...and even Shadow. After all of those times...I never thought I would have to go BEYOND the limits. But I did...I had to use that same power against him...so I infected myself...changing me into what everyone else became...a Viral--no...a Monster..."_

* * *

**"Back With The Battle..."**

The scene shifts back to where we last saw Sonic and the rest of the heroes, as most of them were either taking on Viral Knuckles, or even Shadow himself. The Commander from the future actually turned out to be a future version of Shadow, and also Tails was able to get the machine to a perfect building. But what was probably the worst of them all was that Sonic had to go up against Galvador; the Viral was more powerful than he was before, so Sonic had to go WAY beyond his limits. Just when it all seemed hopeless, Sonic had to use the Viral's ability one last time...thus turning him into the same thing like Galvador. Everyone was shocked to see what Sonic had finally become, as the beast himself was breathing heavily, while glaring at Galvador.

"I can't believe it..." Jet said slowly, while staring at the most scariest thing ever.

"He really did..." Rouge nodded.

"But why?" Blaze asked.

**"I'm afraid there's nothing else for you fools to do anything about your friend anymore..."** Galvador grinned, while having his focus on the newly formed Sonic. **"No Viral has ever turned against me, so this one is no different from the others now. It's too late now!!"** he laughed, before realizing that Sonic was walking towards the beast.

The Viral King was abit confused on what the new Viral was doing, since he kept walking closer and closer towards the beast. Although that was when he finally got close to him, he growled at Galvador, meaning one thing...Sonic was in control of the Viral somehow! This was proof that he was in control, as he grabbed Galvador's arm, and throwing him to the wall. Once Galvador realized this, he knew that he had to kill Sonic now, so he quickly got up and ran towards the blue streaked beast; unfortunately Sonic came in real fast, and smashed his fist into his face. The blow had sent him flying through the wall, and through the other one before entering the streets. Sonic quickly came out from the holes Galvador crashed in, before jumping next to him and bashing his fist right onto the beast, as the bone crushing blows were strong enough to make the ground shake, and crack.

**"Is that all you've got?!"** Galvador spat at Sonic, before thrusting his heel into Sonic's chest, sending the hedgehog flying through another building, and into another part of the streets.

Meanwhile Jet, Rouge, Blaze, Omega and Silver were having abit of a difficulty with Knuckles, considering that Sonic wasn't able to stop him the first time also. But to the upper hand, the Viral Echidna was outnumbered...the lower hand, was that Knuckles' skin was too hard to hit.

"This is getting us nowhere..." Jet grimaced.

"Subject's skin has hardened after time." Omega stated. "Perhaps if this takes too long, using the S Module will have to be necessary."

"Not now!" Rouge snapped; most of the guys were abit startled at the bat's reaction. "We...we just have to find a way to get the Viral off Knuckles without hurting him."

"We'll find a way, Rouge." Blaze smiled. "I was able to free you, right? So what makes Knuckles any different from any other Viral?"

"Just this!!" Knuckles growled, before running to another one of those pods that Galvador used to infect people with. He quickly placed his hands dirctly on the pod, and before they knew it, lots of spikes started appearing all over his body.

"Oh..." Silver widened his eyes.

"...Crap." Omega stated; everyone including Knuckles just stared at the robot with shocked looks. "Must be a small glitch." even though he was a robot, he still felt sheepish about that part.

But before anyone was about to say anything else, the Viral Echidna himself had already reached them, before attempting to slash them; they were lucky to even jump out of the way in time. After they landed, Je quickly pulled out his fans, and ran straight towards the beast before jumping over him, and slicing a few spikes off. Once they realised that the spikes all around Knuckles' body seemed abit weak, all the others quickly charged towards him, and went for their seperate attacks. Rouge did a spin kick to the echidna's head, while Silver used his powers to pull off the spikes, and Blaze used her fire abilities to blast them off; Omega used his machine gun arm to fire the spikes off. Once all the spikes were removed (except the ones on his hands), Knuckles quickly jumped into the air, and started firing small energy blasts from his mouth; he still had the GUN weapon merged with his Viral. Knuckles still kept firing and firing, as everyone quickly jumped out of the way, making sure not to get hit. While this was happening Jet had suddenly jumped out into the open, and deflected the shots with his fans.

"Not this time, you Viral freak..." Jet smirked, before running towards the beast, deflecting every shot the creature blasted; he quickly jumped into the air with his fans ready after he had gotten close. "Hah! You miss--" he was suddenly interupted when Knuckles grabbed him by the leg; the next thing the hawk knew, he was thrown to a nearby dumpster.

"Come on!!" Knuckles roared across the streets, with his fist smashing into the ground. "Is that all you can throw at?!?!"

"No...THIS is what we can throw at!!" Blaze shouted, before throwing flames at the Viral.

Knuckles was lucky to avoid most of the blows, but he was hit on the arm, thus causing alot of pain to him. Rouge didn't want to see Knuckles in this muh pain, but she had no other choice, as she quickly ran towards the Viral, and sending her heel into his chest. Once the attack made contact, Knuckles slightly slid back abit, but that was when the echidna swatted the bat away with his back hand. Rouge was sent rolling down the street, while feeling abit of pain, but while the bat was taken care of, Knuckles was not expecting the robot to come blasting through the streets, and smashing his metal fist into his face, sending the Viral Echidna flying 10 feet away, and onto an abondoned bus.

"Nice one, Tin Can!" Jet waved at Omega; the robot had his machine gun in front of the hawk's face. "Uh...Omega?" he smiled nervously.

"Ugh...NOW I'm going to shred you into pieces!!" Knuckles roared, before getting on all fours, and running towards the heroes.

Just as the Viral Echidna jumped high into the air, Blaze had the chance to throw a fireball at Knuckles, although unfortunately he somehow deflected it with the back of his hand. But what he wasn't expecting was that Silver had managed to keep hold of him with his phsycokenetic abilities. While the echidna was held in the air, Rouge, Omega, and Blaze both managed to run towards him, and strike him with every blow, even the flame attacks; the fire was strong enough to cause pain to Knuckles, as the Viral screamed in agonizing pain. While the echidna was yelling in pain, Jet immedietly ran towards him with his fans out and ready, before jumping into the air and diving down, before making contact with himj, as he slashed his fans across his chest; now he was lucky to see that the ooze itself was starting to grow weaker by every hard blow.

"Quick, hit him harder, no matter how much it hurts you!" Rouge shouted, before the other heroes nodded.

While they were all running towards the beast getting ready for their hard blows, Scourge was on his way to where Amy was, as he already entered the hole in the doors of the hotel. After looking around, he remembered that Galvador crashed through a window which was 5 floors up, so he quickly took the stairs, and used his speed to reach the floor Amy was in. Once he reached the floor, he quietly walked down the hallway, before noticing that a few spiky footprints led to a room which was around the corner to another door. He smirked as he walked towards the door, and tried to open it; unfortunately the door was locked, so he tried to kick to door open. While a few kicks were being heard from the door, Amy was currently sitting on the bed, until she heard them. With fear holding her, she curled up her toes, held the covers close to her, and closed her eyes, waiting for death to arrive. But when the door crashed open, Scourge was the one who came in, as Amy looked and was surprised yet disturbed at the same time.

"Sorry if I'm not your favourite blue boy." Scourge chuckled, before looking at Amy. "I would've preferred less, but whatever works for you." he grinned, after referring to what the pink hedgehog was wearing; the next thing he knew, there was a pink hand print on his face. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Pervert!" Amy scoffed, before getting off the bed, and looking out the window. "What happened to Sonic?"

Right at that moment, that was one question Scourge didn't want to bother answering for many good reasons; one of them was to avoid being hit by her hammer. And speaking of the black hedgehog, the beast was currently flying across the abondoned streets, before crashing through a building, and landing into the streets. Galvador was currently jumping to distances at great speeds, as he was making his way through the hole Sonic crashed into. Just as he landed right next to Sonic, the black beast gave out a mighty roar before grabbing Galvador by the arm, and throwing him into a truck; unfortunately the beast lifted his legs and bounced off the truck, thus catapulting them into the wall. Bricks were falling off the wall and ontop of the two, as it seemed this battle would continue on for a little longer.

Meanwhile, the Commander wasn't doing so well himself too, as his Viral counterpart was winning this fight. V. Shadow was faster and much stronger than how he used to be...and he was more aggressive than ever, thanks to Galvador's infection. F. Shadow quickly dodged a bone shattering blow, after he was lying on a beaten down car; when the Ultimate Viral lashed his claw at the car, it exploded from contact, as large chunks of metal started flying everywhere. The Commander now had an oppertunity to attack, as he quickly unleashed a Chaos Spear attack, thus sending the attack to come directly and swiftly towards the Viral, sending it flying into the air, before Chaos Controlling into the air to meet with his past self.

"CHAOS..." F. Shadow stated, as he was glowing a red aura, before grabbing V. Shadow. "BLAST!!!" he shouted, as a huge explosion expanded into the air, causing alot of windows to shatter and fall towards the ground.

The force of the explosion was actually strong enough to send V. Shadow flying even farther than ever, as he was flying past 5 buildings, before falling 3 stories down towards the ground; the impact of him crashing into the ground was greatly enough for a giant crater to form within. The Viral hedgehog was currently laying down on the ground unconscious, as this proved that the Future Shadow was far superior than the Viral itself. Just as F. Shadow was walking towards the beaten Viral Life Form, something caught his attention, before he looked around with his ground steady. Something wasn't right in the air. It felt...as if someone or something was about to come, and it didn't feel like Virals.

Just then, a strange light was starting to emit around the crater, as the aura was glowing black, like some vortex that led to a terrible fate. The light was quite dark enough for one of Nazo's portals to the dark dimension, but something seemed off about it. Before the hedgehog was about to come to any conclusion, strange beings suddenly appeard from the dark vortex. They were currently some black armor that didn't look so heavy but very light, and had a very odd marking on their chests that resembled a strange demented version of Sonic's Logo. The weapons these guys were carrying were attached to their stubby like mitts, as they were long silver claws. Few of them had swords for hands, but the others were clawed. Whoever these guys were, it seemed that they weren't part of King Arthur's Underworld Knights, or Virals (obviously).

"You wouldn't supposedly be of any help, would you?" the black hedgehog asked; the soldiers raised their weapons aggressively. "I didn't think so." he sighed, before reappearing behind one of them, and kicking a soldier into the back; unfortunately, it seemed the armor was really strong for some reason, as not a single budge was seen.

Shadow raised a brow at this, before noticing that one of the soldiers jumped high into the air, before diving down towards them with it's blades ready. This was something he wasn't expecting, but luckily he was trained hard for these things to happen, as he quickly Chaos Controlled away from the crowd of black soldiers; unfortunately one of them had already reached the spot where he was going to appear, as it slashed across his arm, leaving a nasty cut behind. Red blood was slowly spilling from the deep wound, as F. Shadow ripped off part of his sleeve, before wrapping it around his cut.

"Damn, these guys are good." he cursed, before getting into his fighting stance.

Meanwhile, the other heroes were now close to stopping Knuckles once and for all, as the Viral itself was getting weaker by every blast that was sent; most of them were flame attacks sent by Blaze. Just as they were about to finish the final blow, more of the black soldiers appeared from nowhere, as they were currently blocking the way to Knuckles. Jet decided not to ask who these guys were, so he quickly ran towards them, and jumped over the soldiers, before landing safely and continuing to run towards Knuckles.

"Quick, we need to get rid of the Viral for good!" Rouge commanded, as the others nodded.

"But who are these guys?" Silver pointed towards the black soldiers. "They don't seem to be on our sides."

"I don't know, but whoever they are, they aren't going to keep us from stopping this invasion!" Blaze ignited her hands with more flames, as all of them started to charge towards the soldiers; bad move.

Right when they got close, the soldiers jumped over them and slashed Omega on the shoulder, causing the robot to fall over abit, before getting back up. It turned out that these guys were quick, and acrobatic enough to be ninjas; if only Team Chaotix were here, Espio would have these guys beaten down within a minute. But this thought was soon interrupted, when one of them quickly came towards them at an amazing speed, before swiping Rouge; she was lucky to flip backwards in time as the blade was almost close to her neck. She quickly jumped off from her hands, kicking her feet into it's chest, sending the soldier flying into the air; unfortunately it landed back on it's feet on time before it made contact with the ground. Silver used a shield to block all their blades from slicing their necks or any other parts that were important to their bodies. Unfortunately the soldiers were quite strong as well, as they suddenly started to leave a crack in Silver's shield. The white hedgehog was having a hard time with this definitly, but the purple cat quickly threw flames towards the troopers. This would've been good for them, but they quickly dodged and blocked Blaze's attacks, before jumping over the shield, and attempting to claw them.

But just when they were close to striking them, a huge pair of spikes were suddenly torn right through one of the soldiers, as sparks were flaring from their chests. The one who attacked them was Knuckles, but still in his Viral form. With a growl, he quickly tore the soldier into pieces, before running to the other troopers. A few of them ran towards Knuckles, thus stabbing or slashing the Viral Echidna, but luckily for him he had a regenerating ability, as he quickly slashed a few more soldiers, leaving sparks coming from their wounds. Knuckles then quickly jumped high into the air, before smashing his huge fists into on of their heads, causing it to explode with electricity emitting from their terrible wounds.

"They're...robots!" Silver was surprised to see that they were.

"Scans indicate that the technology within them is highly more advanced than Eggman's or the Black Arms. Possibly more advanced than the Nocternous Tribe's technology." Omega stated, after scanning the insides of them. "Although they do appear to be ancient."

"Ancient? You mean they're like really old robots?" Rouge raised a brow, before noticing that Jet was coming back with no injuries whatsoever. "Jet!"

"How were you able to not get hurt by Knuckles?" Blaze asked curiously, as the green hawk himself was smirking.

"Well, to be honest, I just used my wits and skills to mess with that Viral's head, so he joined our team to help us with whoever these guys were." he explained.

"No, you just cried for help like a little baby, and I was left to take on those wannabes." Knuckles jumped in, after he had shredded all of the soldiers; just then he was suddenly struck on the back by some force, as he growled in pain.

The one who struck him in the back was none other than Scourge himself, as he used a spindash to stop him from attacking the other heroes. Amy was by his side, but she wasn't much of a fighter, now that her hammer was gone (along with the rest of her clothes); Silver and Jet just stared at the white dress she was wearing, before both of them were slapped by Rouge and Blaze.

"Men." Amy, Rouge, and Blaze stated disgustedly.

While the whole gang was about to discuss what else was going on, Knuckles quickly came back, and thrusted his fists towards the ground near them; the force of it was strong enough to blow them onto their butts. Amy quickly got up and was ready to fight, but Scourge held his hand in front of her.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Amy glared at the green hedgehog, as he smirked.

"Wouldn't want you to get hurt now, would we?"

"But why should you ca--"

"Sorry Pinky, but without that hammer of yours, your useless." he finished, before running off with the others; this was something that just left her standing.

Was she really that useless to everyone when she didn't have her hammer? Is that what Sonic thought of her always back then? If it was, why didn't anyone tell her this sooner? As much as she wanted to help them, they were right. Without her hammer, she was defenseless. So she tried to run into the city to find wherever it was they hid her hammer. Scourge took notice of this, before running after her, making sure she wouldn't get herself into trouble; this was mostly because she was so hot in the dress she was wearing, and this was for Scourge's perverted mind. Amy was still running to find her hammer, but when she turned around the corner of a street, she saw Galvador flying backwards into a building. That wasn't the only thing she saw, when Sonic was suddenly jumping towards the spot where Galvador crashed.

"That Viral..." Amy pondered for a moment, before widening her eyes. "Was that...Sonic?!" she quickly ran to where Sonic fled, while having Scourge to still follow her.

He wanted to catch up with Amy, but for some reason, she was catching up speed somehow. This wasn't a usual thing to happen, considering that Amy was never able to run this fast. He quickly shook this out of his head, before noticing that V. Shadow appeared before him. The green hedgehog smirked at the Ultimate Viral, as he seemed to be interested into Shadow's Viral. Scourge immediatley took charge of this, before spindashing towards the hedgehog; unfortunately Shadow was able to deflect the attack by glowing a dark purple energy. Scourge knew exactly what he was about to do, as the Viral was glowing brighter and brighter.

"VIRAL..." Shadow stated loudly, as the aura around him started to shine brighter than his Chaos Blast.

"Oh crap..." Scourge cursed, before running away from him as fast as he can.

"BLAST!!!" he roared, as a huge wave of purple energy exploded through 5 blocks; the attack was actually strong enough to send one building tumbling down, while sending Scourge flying high into the air.

While Amy was running for her favourite blue hedgehog, the beast himself was having a hard time with Galvador, as he was currently punched into the face a few times, before being kicked into his chest. Sonic was then grabbed on the head, and was thrown into the ground, before Galvador bashed his fists on top of him. Black blood of some sort was starting to drip from Sonic's mouth, before the beast wiped it off, and kicked Galvador into the leg, before getting up and grabbing his quill, and throwing him into a large open area in the streets; they were now getting close to the park, meaning that their fight was kinda getting out of hands. Amy had already made it in time, as she did nothing but watch as the two monsters were currently brawling it out in a very brutal way.

"Sonic...what's happened to you??" Amy worriedly asked herself, before noticing that Scourge appeared next to her; his jacket had a few rips in it.

"I'll tell you what. He couldn't defeat Galvador, so he tried to absorb his energy, just so he can stop him once and for all." he explained seriously, before pulling out the dagger that King Arthur gave him.

"What is that?" Amy looked at the dagger with a suspicious and curious look.

"...a little something that'll get rid of his Viral...for good." Scourge smirked, before running off towards Sonic and Galvador.

**"Come on, traitor!! You'll never stop me and this invasion!!"** Galvador roared, before having Sonic's fist thrusted into his face, sending him flying backwards into a tree, as it fell over. **"You'll never control the Viral...NEVER!!!"**

Sonic then charged towards them with his claws ready, before getting bashed on his head, sending him crashing into the ground hard, as bits of the earth were splattered everywhere. Sonic was close to losing control over the Viral, but that was when he saw Amy coming over to them; his gaze was suddenly off guard when Galvador stomped his foot on Sonic's back, causing him to growl in pain. The Viral King was now crushing Sonic's insides by thrusting his heel in further. Amy was getting real worried for him, until Scourge made it just in time, as he performed a spindash, causing him to fly right into Galvador's chest; the blow was only strong enough to get his foot off from Sonic, but not enough to stop him, as he grabbed Scourge by the leg and whacking Sonic across the face with him. Even though this was wrong for the green hedgehog, Amy couldn't help but giggle abit, as Galvador was still using him as a weapon.

"KNOCK...IT...OFF!!!" Scourge yelled in a dizzy tone, before focusing his energy to ignite his hands; once he placed them on Galvador's arm, the Viral quickly threw the green hedgehog into a tree. "Thank...you..." he grunted in pain, as a drip of blood was coming from the back of his head.

While Galvador was distracted, he felt a slight kick coming from his back, as he turned around to see Amy; this certainly amused him in some way, as he grabbed her around the waist, and held her up.

**"Now now, my little Rose..."** he stroked his tongue against Amy's face; the pink hedgehog was now truley disgusted by this creature. **"There's no need for violence towards your new mate."**

"You're a disgusting monster!" she snapped back at Galvador. "There's no way I'd ever fall for you or even join you one bit!!"

**"...Then you leave me no choice..."** Galvador spoke darkly, before tightening his grip. **"I'm afraid you must die now!!"** he roared while he was now crushing the pink hedgehog.

With the screams coming from Amy, Sonic slowly started to get up, and notice her in serious pain before growling with pure anger. Then all of a sudden, something strange came over the black hedgehog, as he quickly got back on his feet, and roared loud enough for the air to boom.

**"Leave...Ames...ALONE!!!"** Sonic growled in his infected deep voice, before bashing his fists into the ground; the sudden blow was not only hard enough to kill a Viral, but the earth started to tremble as a large crack appeared under Galvador, causing him to let go of the pink hedgehog.

After Amy fell on the ground, she currently laid there, not moving an inch; this had upset the Viral hedgehog dearly. With one loud roar, Sonic quickly turned around and ran towards Galvador, as he was still stuck in the ground, before thrusting his fists into his face. With one bone crushing blow after another, Sonic was in complete rage, as he kept punching and punching, sending more blows as black blood started to drip from Galvador's mouth. But before he was about to crush him with two of his fists, Galvador suddenly started glowing green, as he suddenly blasted some green form of energy blast, sending a huge burning sensation into Sonic's body, sending him flying into more trees, as they tumbled over. Galvador quickl ripped his hands out from the ground, before bashing the ground around him, freeing him in the process.

**"Now you're starting to piss me off!"** he cursed, before walking towards the beast; he noticed that Amy was close to him in an instant somehow. **"Must've been running fast when I was stuck in the ground..."**

"Sonic...Sonic!" Amy cried to her beloved, after she crawled on top of the beaten Viral. "Please Sonic, I don't know what I'd do without you--" she was suddenly interrupted when Sonic quickly grabbed her around the waist, and lifting her close to his face, with his razor teeth showing. "Sonic! Please, you've got to fight it!! Don't let it control you like this anymore!" she now started to have tears forming in her sea green eyes, as she was desperate for Sonic to come back to his senses.

But there was no response. All Sonic could possibly seem to do was growl viciously and pull her closer to his jaw. With the one thing running through her mind, Amy had to do one thing that might bring Sonic back to his senses. She quickly placed her bare hands over Sonic's lips to have them close, as she quickly crawled towards his face, and placing her lips on his. Right at that moment...everything went silent. The wind had stopped blowing, the battles from all the other heroes have stopped for some reason, and Galvador just stood there watching this strange occurance. Sonic remained silent, but was still breathing heavily like some wild animal, while still keeping his grip on the pink hedgehog.

Just then...the grip around Amy's waist suddenly started to grow weak, until she was free. She looked to see that Sonic was starting to growl, before getting up, causing Amy to fall on her butt. Just then all of a sudden, Sonic had let out the loudest roar, before holding his claws out, and digging them into the back of his head. If this wasn't enough for the pink hedgehog to be surprised of, then this started to change things, as Sonic was slowly ripping the Viral off, revealing his blue quills. Shrieks were heard from the Viral that was controlling him, as Sonic was now revealing his head; both of them were screaming something out loud, as they were in serious pain.

"You...tricked...me!!" Sonic screamed in pain, as he was still trying to rip the Viral away. "The reason...you...helped me...in...the first place...was to...defeat...Galvador...and take HIS place!! You...never wanted...to stop this invasion after all!!!"

"And...I did a good job too!!" V.S. shouted with agonizing pain. "FACE IT...WITHOUT ME...YOU'RE..." he was almost close to finishing, but Sonic was really close to ripping him completely. "NOTHING...YOU HEAR ME? !!!!"

Right as he was finished, a force around them was so strong, that it literally blew Amy 2 feet away as she landed on her back, before quickly sitting up to see that a dust cloud had appeared. Right when the clouds slowly faded...all that was left was Sonic himself. This only meant one thing: the Viral within him was finally seperated! With a tear falling down a happy face from Amy, she quickly got up and ran towards the blue blur, before tackling him to the ground. Sonic was actually surprised to see Amy, but what probably surprised him the most was what she was wearing; let's face it, both Sonic and Scourge were the same no matter what when it came to small certain things. But still, the kiss was something that would probably change a few things between Sonic and Amy.

"A-Amy...what happened to you?" he stuttered while blushing, since Amy was on top of him.

"Me and Shadow were suddenly ambushed by more of those--augh!!" Amy shrieked when she looked up before pointing at what got her scared.

Once Sonic looked behind him, he widened his eyes to see that Viral Sonic wasn't the one to go down without a fight. What he suddenly became was beyond what Sonic would imagine, as he now looked an awful like himself, but much bigger and more slimy. The scary thing was that he had huge skinny claws that were all boney, and he had tendrils everywhere. Also he had razor sharp teeth coming from what appeared to be a demented version of Sonic's head. There was no point in seeing what was on the inside, because all of him was hollow, minus the Viral Ooze himself. The only thing that made this more difficult, was the fact that Galvador suddenly joined in, and merged with Viral Sonic, as a tendril attached itself to the back of his head, thus lifting himself into the air above the newly formed monster.

"You've GOT to be kidding me..." Sonic widened his eyes.

**"Now we shall be one..."** both Galvador and Viral Sonic spoke in unison. **"...In order to destroy YOU, Sonic the Hedgehog!!"**

With a loud roar, Sonic quickly picked Amy up bridal style, and ran in the opposite direction of where the beast was. Amy placed her arms around Sonic to make sure she didn't fall off if he was attacked; this moment was ruined when he quickly let her stand near an Eggman ship which was located in the city, and in the streets which was 5 blocks away from the park.

"You need to stay here, it's dangerous." Sonic explained in a serious tone that noone would ever hear often one bit. "Galvador's gotten too powerful, now that he's been complete. All this was my fault in the first place, and now I need to finish this once and for all..."

"But Sonic...without the Chaos Emeralds or Viral Sonic, your powerless!" Amy had a sad face, as she was hoping that Sonic wouldn't go through with this. "Please Sonic, I lost you once, I can't lose you again!"

"Shhh, everything's going to be alright, Ames." he smirked, while lifting Amy's head.

"He's right."

Just when the two looked right at where the voice came, Silver, Jet, Blaze, Rouge and surprisingly Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were all standing together; two of the infected mobians were now suddenly back to their old selves again, but Knuckles did have a few scratches. Even Azaroth, Future Shadow, Scourge, and King Arthur who's armor had alot of scratches for some reason, were by their sides as well. This surprised both Amy and Sonic alot, especially when Eggman suddenly came down with Super Omega.

"Everything is going to be alright, cause we'll be there to stop it with you, Sonic!" Azaroth winked with confidence.

"They caused my world to become a nightmare, and they killed my parents. It's time I got some payback for what they did!" Silver clenched his fist.

"I don't usually join you for most things, especially after what you did..." Shadow stated while showing no emotion, and giving his usual glare. "But after what that freak did to me, I'm not gonna let him get away with this! I'm going to make him pay for turning me into one of those freaks!"

"But wait, how did you and Knuckles get back to normal?" Amy asked curiously.

"While the other Shadow was done taking care of those weird soldiers, he quickly led our Shadow to where we were keeping Knuckles busy." Blaze explained, while Knuckles and Shadow looked away for a moment.

"And when the two were together, we quickly used one of those Sonic Grenades, and POW!!" Jet shouted, while startling a few.

"My ears are still ringing from it too." Knuckles rubbed his mitts into his dreadlocks.

**"Are we done playing 'tea party' yet?"** Galvador grinned, as he had already made it to the heroes, before slamming his tentacles towards them; Sonic quickly grabbed Amy and jumped into the air just in time.

"Since most of us are skilled, you, Silver and Shadow must work together since you too have a need for revenge." Rouge explained, after flying away from the tentacles; all three hedgehogs nodded, before heading into battle.

And so the final battle was on, as Sonic quickly placed Amy near Tails and ran back to face Galvador, before jumping into the air to dodge Viral Sonic's tentacle. Shadow Chaos Controlled into the air right next to Galvador, but unfortunately V.S.'s tendrils block his way as they swatted the black hedgehog away; fortunately he was caught by Silver's abilities before slowly being descended towards the ground. Silver then started to glow a light blue aura, as he slowly lifted himself into the air and flew towards Galvador, successfully blocking his tendril attacks. The thing he wasn't expecting was the energy blast he fired from his mouth, sending the white hedgehog into the ground. Shadow Chaos Controlled past the tendrils, and kicked a few away before finally making it to the Viral King, as he swung his fist into the creature's face. He did a successful job on hitting Galvador but the one small problem was that he absorbed Nazo, which he was able to regenerate his wound in an instant, before swatting his fist into the black hedgehog's face; luckily Shadow was able to block it, but the tendril came in fast, grabbing him and sending him into the ground.

"How...do we stop him?" Silver breathed abit, before looking back at Sonic.

"I...don't know. With all those Chaos Emeralds inside him, it's impossible." the blue hedgehog explained, before widening his eyes, along with the other hedgehogs.

"You mean to tell me...that he absorbed all the Chaos Emeralds, and you didn't bother going Super when you had the chance?" Shadow did nothing but glare at the blue blur, before looking away; Sonic felt really sheepish about this completely. "You're pathetic..."

That was something Galvador was not expecting, for the fact that Sonic, Shadow, and Silver could absorb the power of the Chaos Emeralds as well, even when they're not too close to them. If they're a few feet away, they are still able to access their Super Forms. Before Galvador was close to attacking them by using V.S's jaws, Super Omega quickly jumped in and bashed his huge robot fist into the creature's face and the creature himself, sending both of them flying backwards. Both Virals were able to quickly get up, but unfortunately for them Omega had already pulled out his plasma cannon before firing at Viral Sonic's chest, sending a huge hole as the creature was shrieking in pain.

While they were distracted, all three hedgehogs looked at eachother as they nodded, before focusing their energy. The time was about to come, as all of a sudden the wind started picking up. Not only that but a small drop of water came from the skies, until it slowly rained, as the water was pouring down towards everyone and everything all around the city. The wind started to pick up more, until all three hedgehogs started to feel Chaos Energy entering their bodys. They each held their hands to form a small circle, closing their eyes in the process. Just as Super Omega was punched into his visor and was sent falling backwards, Galvador and V.S both quickly lounged towards the three like some giant demented spider, before enveloping them with their tentacles. But just as they were covered by the black creatures, a bright glow was cracking it's way out from the tenticles, as they exploded, revealing all three hedgehogs in their Super Forms!

"It's time we put an end to this once and for all!" Silver stated, as his entire body was glowing a golden aura; even his fur turned golden, as his eyes changed to a ruby color.

"I'll make you pay for causing so much devestation!" Shadow threatened, while his body and fur was entirely white gold.

"This is it, guys. The final showdown has arrived!" Sonic smirked at the two, while everyone was watching their bodies glow; even his fur was glowing, and his quills were raised into the air.

**"There's no hope in stopping us, even if you're in your Super Forms!!"** Galvador roared; unfortunately something felt unusual about him. **"W-what the..."**

Just as he looked, Scourge had already stabbed his dagger into one of the tendrils that belonged to Viral Sonic, as the creature itself suddenly let out a huge roar, before the knife itself started glowing brightly. Just then, Viral Sonic was suddenly having all of his ooze sucked into the dagger as if it was some vortex, before getting sucked in completely. The tendril that was attached to Galvador, was suddenly ripped off from the back of his head, leaving some black ooze to drip out. After the process was complete, the dagger's blade was now as black as the Viral itself, meaning Scourge finally got what he wanted...but how was he supposed to gain it's power from the blade though? This thought was all of a sudden interupted when Galvador bashed his fist into Scourge's chest, sending him flying towards a wall, hard enough for the glass and wall to break. More pain was sent to him, as the knife landed on his leg, stabbing it, as the blade suddenly returned to normal; he never got his power after all, and lost it.

"Quick, while he's distracted, you get behind him." Sonic ordered Shadow, as the black hedgehog nodded. "And you get above him, while I send in the final blow!"

"Be careful, Sonic!" Silver nodded, before using his Chaos powers to fly towards the beast, as Shadow did the same.

Just when Galvador turned around, the next thing he knew was that a gloved fist was sent under his chin hard, sending him into the air, giving Silver a chance to strike. By focusing his energy, his hands were glowing as bright as the Master Emerald itself, before unleashing a powerful wave of light blue energy on Galvador, sending him high into the air. From a very far distance, Sonic was coming in fast as some meteorite, with both of his fists clenched and ready, before crashing into Galvador, and sending both of them flying down towards the ground; the force of the impact left many windows to crack. Everyone knew that this wasn't going to be pretty, so they all immedietly ran towards the Eggman ship, before flying off to a safe distance. While the dust cloud was forming, Silver and Shadow both flew close to Sonic, waiting for who knows what would happen next. The next thing they knew was that a huge and really deep hole was in the ground.

"I think you may have hit him a little TOO hard." Silver sweat dropped.

"Probably." Sonic nodded.

"I would've hit him much harder than that." Shadow slightly smirked at this, but still kept his usual look; his look suddenly faded away when he looked to the city in a serious manner.

"What's up Shadow?" the golden blur curiously looked to the city as well.

"The Virals...they're gathering."

And he was right. Somewhere in the city, the Virals that were attacking the GUN soldiers suddenly seperated from their hosts, and made their way into the sewers. At first it seemed like the Virals were finally giving up now that their leader was defeated, but things started to change when they were heading for the direction of where Galvador was. Just then, a huge tidal wave of black Viral Ooze was on it's way, as the three hedgehogs quickly flew up into the air to avoid it. Before long, the wave of Virals made their way into the deep hole, as everything suddenly went silent for a moment. Then, the ground started to shake, as if an earthquake was happening.

"I don't get it, is it over?" Silver wanted to know this, until Shadow looked closer at the hole.

"No...it's just beginning. Look!" he pointed towards the hole, as a huge black tentacle the size of a train suddenly made it's way out, crashing down to the trees, as they fell over from the behemoth.

"Oh boy..." Sonic gulped, when more giant tentacles came bursting out from the ground, as many pieces of earth were flying everywhere.

Just then giant cracks had suddenly started to open in the ground, as they've gotten bigger with more black tentacles coming from inside. But what was probably the most unexpecting thing, was that all of a sudden a giant claw of some sort bursted it's way out into the open, until another giant claw made it's way out as well. The two claws started to place themselves to the ground, allowing them to push up the source of it. Just then the entire city itself was shaking and rumbling, as most of the park was now breaking into bits. It was hard to tell what was rising up to the open, since lots of debris was falling from the creature.

Sonic floated abit close to see what was rising, before all of a sudden some giant head 5 times the size of a city bus came out from the debris, and was in the shape of some giant snake. It quickly snapped out and opened it's jaw as it was coming in really fast; luckily Sonic was able to dodge the head, as it quickly sank back in the debris. When the huge dust clouds faded, a huge giant black monster the size of Dark Gaia himself was in Galvador's place, but for some reason, this creature had 11 heads! It's claws were huge and extremely sharp, and were expanded in great lengths. The lower body was formed as some giant tail with no legs whatsoever, as it was like a giant serpent, minus the large upper body. It may have looked somewhat as Dark Gaia, but what appeared to be the shielded place actually turned out to be giant dragon wings, as they expanded, causing the wind to blow violently. There were more heads that were similar as the first one that just attacked Sonic, but the middle head resembled too much of a familiar character.

**"THIIIIIISSSSSS IIISSSSSSSSSS NOOOOOOOOOOOOTT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOVEEEEERRRRRR!!!"** it's voice had boomed across the entire city, as anyone could hear it from miles away. **"WIIIIITTHHH THE POOOOOOWEEEERRRR OOOOOOF THE CHAOOOOOSSSSS EMERALDSSSSSSSS, I'LLLLLLL HAAAAAAAAVE NOOOO CHOICCCCE BUUUUUT TOOOO DESSSSSSSTROY EEEEVERRRYYYYTHIIIIIINNNG!!!"**

"Okay, THIS has gone WAY over your multiple heads, Galvador!!" Sonic shouted, after flying somewhat close to the giant creature, as it's head reached the skies. "Think about everything you've done!"

"He's right! You caused alot of trouble for us, and we cannot let you get away with this!!" Silver agreed, after flying next to him.

"You made this moment of my life a living hell, and now I'm going to return the favor!!" Shadow stated angrily, as he floated by Sonic's other side.

**"IIIIIIIIT'SSSSSSSS TOOOOOOOOO LAAAATE, HEROOOEEESSSSSS..."** Galvador boomed across the atmosphere. **"BYYYYYYYY THEEE TIME IIIII'M DONE WIIIIIIITH YOOOOOUUUUU...EVERYTHING WILLLL BEEE COOOMPLEEETE."**

"Over my DEAD body!!" Sonic hissed; this definitly gave Galvador an idea.

**"AAAAASSSSSSSS YOOOOOUUUUU WIIIIIIIISH!!!"** he gave out a mighty roar, as all the other heads shrieked with their master, before flying towards the three hedgehog.

_"And at that moment, we were now in the biggest fight of our lives..."_ Sonic narrated, before everything paused while the three hedgehogs were flying towards the giant beast. _"...I just didn't know how we were going to stop him in our current forms, but I did know one thing: The Final Battle for the entire world was on!!"_

* * *

**And now there you have it!! Sorry if we can't see the Final Battle so soon, but you how how I like to keep you guys excited.**

**And now I've got a little something for all of you. I hope you're all reading my Sonic Story Books, if you wanna know why. Well considering how sweet everything was turning out, I decided that all the story books continue from Rise of the Viral!! Here is the proper order, so it'll make sense:**

**1. Sonic Stories: Darkness Falls**

**2. Sonic Stories: Orcania**

**3. Sonic Stories: Sacred Skies**

**4. Sonic Stories: Trail of a New Shadow**

**5. Sonic Stories: Drake's Race:**

**6. Sonic Stories: Vector's Big Chill**

**Well that's all the Story Books! I will be getting some help for my Sonic Story Books by a certain Author I'm picking, so I hope you'll still be reading my stories!**

**(Please Read and Review!!!)**


	16. Day of a Monsterous World: Part 3: End

**FINALLY! It took alot of time (A year or two to figure out XD), but it's finally finished!**

**Here it is...the final showdown not only for Station Square, but the entire world for that matter!**

* * *

_"Through every painful trial I had to go through...through all the misery I had to bring on to others...I know...that I can make amends for my actions. The Viral I had is finally gone...the power was amazing...it felt good...but you could lose yourself to it. The only Viral I have left to rid of, is the one that started it all. Galvador...you made my life a living hell, so now I'm left with no other choice but to stop you, once and for all! With my friends at my side, there's no way we can lose. No matter how many Virals you keep throwing at us, we'll always be ready for you...ALWAYS! You may have become a true monster, but that will never bring me down. Today...we finish what we started 4 days ago!"_

* * *

**"Meanwhile, with the other heroes..."**

The scene returns to where Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Future Shadow, the Babylon Rogues, Eggman, and Black Doom were all on their way to plant the Sonic Disruptor; with this device, the Virals will be gone once and for all. Only problem, was how they were going to plant the device. From a far distance in the Egg Ship, they were able to see what had happened earlier, as Galvador had made his Final Form, ready to take on the golden hedgehogs.

"Mamma mia..." Jet widened his eyes at the sight.

"There's no WAY they can win!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"I believe that they can!" Amy clasped her hands together, while staring out to where the three heroes are.

"Listen up, everyone." Eggman explained, while the robots behind him were making the final preperations for the device. "We'll need to find a perfect place to plant the Sonic Disruptor, and activate it."

"But the problem is WHERE are we going to put it?" Tails popped in the point. "Almost all the Virals are fighting Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, and we might not be able to work it on Galvador!"

All of a sudden, everyone had started to argue amongst themselves about where to plant the Sonic Disruptor. But during the midst of this, Amy couldn't help but still worry about Sonic for personal reasons. When no one else was looking, she looked over to the side, to see the little escape pods. While Amy sneaked away from the group, Black Doom raised his hand, as if he was going to tell them something.

"The REAL problem, is how if we were to plant it on the Viral itself, without him knowing?"

This was something that definitly gave Tails an idea, as he smiled greatly.

"That's it! Black Doom, your a genius!"

The little kitsune brainiac quickly rushed over to where his X-Tornado was parked, while Amy was secretly getting into an escape pod; there was no way she would miss out on seeing her loved on in action. She still wanted to find a way to get back at what that phsycotic Galvador did to Sonic, and how badly it affected him. Noone would hurt her Sonic and get away with it; she usually hurts him the most actually.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with all the three hedgehogs and the giant monster known as Galvador, all three of the heroes were in the fight of their lives. They knew that what was about to come next, was going to be seriously rough. Shadow wanted his revenge on Galvador, for turning him into a monster, and Silver wanted revenge for the death of his parents; he was most likely the source of the Virals that were in the far future. The golden leader, Sonic, was the one who definitly needed it. He was the one who went through all the suffering and pain, and was the only one who truley understood the power that the Viral was capable of. With these thoughts going through all three of their heads, they had just realised that one of the snake heads on Galvador was darting right towards them.

"INCOMING!" Silver yelled out, before all three of them flew out of the way. "Anyone got a plan?"

"The only plan, is to hit him hard." Shadow stated with yet again no emotions; the futuristic hedgehog sweatdropped.

"Anyone got a BETTER plan?"

"Yeah. Fly away!" Sonic exclaimed, before flying away from all the heads that were soaring to them.

When the other two hedgehogs saw this, they quickly flew to different directions. Few heads where mostly going for Sonic, but others followed Silver, as he flew high into the air. Thinking of a way to somehow stop them, he quickly flew to the right, as the head followed him. Seeing another head flying towards him, he flew out of the way in time, just for the other two to collide. Smirking at this, another head had also started darting to his direction. Gulping, Silver quickly flew over and around the other two heads, most likely to do what shoe tiers do. He did a loop over one, and hope that the other head would pull. As luck would have it, it actually worked. Just as the head that was following Silver thrusted itself towards it, it quickly got tangled with the other two heads that Silver had tricked into crashing into eachother. But all that effort had been put to waste, as each head started switching necks, as they were in fact made of ooze entirely.

"Aw come on!" Silver pouted, until realising that one of their mouths were glowing. "This is going to hurt..."

With a powerful Viral Blast making it's way out of the creature's mouth, Silver was struck, and blown all the way into a building...which was actually 10 yards away from the fight.

Shadow however, was not one to go down so easily, as he was not only flying to dodge the creatures, but he also kept firing as many Chaos Spears as he could. There was no way he would let these creatures get the best of him, not by a long shot, as he continued firing at them. But as he knew it, the attacks he threw at them had no effect whatsoever.

"Dammit!" Shadow hissed to himself, knowing how bad this situation is. _"With the Viral having the ability to absorb Chaos Energy, they have the upper advantage...and their leader is too powerful for sound waves...that gives me an idea."_ With his increased speed, the glowing white hedgehog flew past the heads, and allowing one of them to aim at Shadow. With his plan going in motion, the head that was readying itself for a Viral Blast had a perfect aim on Shadow. "That's a good boy..." he gave a light smirk at the head that was aiming at him, before quickly teleporting out of the way. Right as the head fired it's Viral Blast, instead of firing at the glowing white hedgehog, it made direct contact with the middle head, which as actually Galvador himself. Just as he figured, the impact actually did make some damage after all, as the giant Viral had let out a roar; Shadow now knew exactly what they had to do.

Meanwhile, Sonic had some difficulty trying to lose some of the heads that were trying to grab or bite him. Unlike Silver and Shadow, he had to deal with 5 heads at once. This was mostly because Galvador had it in badly for the golden blur. Each of them kept firing a Chaos Blast everytime they got to see Sonic, until one of them was real close to hitting him. Getting tired of this, the hedgehog looked back to Galvador, looking very unhappy.

"Galvador! Lucious! Think about what your doing!" he yelled to the middle head, which was pretty much stuck on the body. "You only wanted revenge on the people who ruined you! Why go to such lengths, when everyone else is innocent? That's not the Lucious I know!"

**"LUCIOUSSSSS...WAAASSSS JUSSSST A SSSSMAALLLLLL PAARRRRT...OF WHAAAAT WE REEEAAAALLLLLYYYY AAARRRRREEE!"** Galvador hissed greatly to Sonic. **"WEEEEEE WIIILLLLL DOOO ANYYYYTHIIIIIINNNNNG TOOOO GEEEEEEEET WHAAAAT ISSSS RIGHTFULLYYYY OOOOOUUURRRSSS..."**

"You know that's not true, Galvador." Sonic stated while shaking his head. "You always swore to leave the innocent out of it!" he pointed to the massive beast, as he hoped that something would help. "I know that lizard is inside there, Lucious! You need to somehow fight it! Don't let it control you anymore!"

"Stop." Shadow appeared next to Sonic, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "It's too late to reach him, Sonic. He's gone."

At this point, Shadow was right. With all the Virals merged together into a massive beast, the mobian that was once in there no longer had any control over the Viral he had himself. The Virals were now a threat even greater than Nazo, the Black Arms, and the Nocternus Tribe combined. They had no other choice. They had to destroy Galvador, with the host he controls. Once they had decided to do what was right, neither of them had bothered to pay any attention to the large hand that was coming right at them. Right when Sonic looked over, both hedgehogs were sent flying all the way where Silver had crashed. Luckily, their super powers were still in effect, so they still had time to go back and fight Galvador. Course there was one problem...

"Ugh...man, what a swing..." Sonic groaned abit, before getting back up on his feet.

"This thing is unstoppable! There's no way we can take down Galvador, with all those heads he's got!" Silver exclaimed, while getting back up as well.

"WE can't take down that monster." Shadow explained his idea to the other two, as they looked at him with a suspicious look.

"Whaddya mean?" Sonic raised a brow, before Shadow pointed to one of the creature's heads.

"Our attacks probably won't affect him one bit, but his own attacks do. And so does sound." Shadow pointed out to a very far distance, where the Egg Ship was located. "The machine is there, but it won't work if Galvador is strong in this stage. I'd say we take out the extra heads first, and then we can make the final blow, thus weakening him. Your buddy Tails should be able to finish it all off."

"Shadow..." Sonic stared at Shadow for a moment, before smiling.

"That's a great idea! So how do we do it?" Silver asked.

"Easy..."

Within a moment, Shadow quickly flew all the way back to where Galvador was, as the Viral itself was ready again. All the extra heads he had, quickly shot themselves towards the white hedgehog, as he himself swiftly flew past a few, until one actually snapped it's jaw on Shadow, keeping him in it's mouth. Before the viper head knew it, the Ultimate Life Form quickly bursted out from the ooze, and waited for one of them to fire a Viral Blast. When Sonic and Silver both knew what Shadow was up to, they immediately soared right into battle again, this time following Shadow's idea. Just as they predicted, Shadow quickly teleported out of the way, having one of the heads shoot it's other companion, causing it to explode in Viral ooze. The beast let out another roar yet again, as the other hedgehogs did the same thing. Silver had an idea, and used his telekenesis on one of the heads, to control it's aim. It was hard for him, as the creature was too strong to control, but eventually he had some control over it. Silver then aimed it at a few heads, and let the viper fire another Chaos Blast towards them.

"Sonic! Bring one into my view!" Silver called out to the golden blur.

"Got it!" Sonic gave a thumbs up, before looking to a viper head shooting at him. He quickly dodged the blast, and performed a powerful spindash right into it's head, sending it into Silver's direction. "Shoot away, buddy!"

And just like that, Silver allowed the viper head to fire another Viral Blast into the other one, causing it too, to explode. There were 5 more heads left, including Galvador's; the heroes might actually have a chance at winning this fight after all! But all that had changed, after Sonic had realised an important situation.

"Wait!" he stopped Silver and Shadow in their tracks. "We can't get rid of him here in the city, otherwise this whole situation will start over again!"

It took a moment for Silver and Shadow to figure out this problem.

"He's right." Silver nodded. "If we destroy him here, all of those Virals merged up together will find their hosts again."

"Then we lead him out of the city." Shadow stated; Sonic had to ponder about this for a moment, until coming up with an idea.

"Of course..." Sonic glanced over at where the shorelines were. "That's why Virals were never near the water..."

"What are you getting at, Faker?" Shadow raised a brow.

"We'll lead him to the ocean!" Sonic pointed out with his signature smile. "Viral's can't stand water!"

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Silver facepalmed. "It also works with Blaze at her bath time..." he quickly stopped talking, when the other two hedgehogs just stared at him.

"...really?" Sonic said bluntly without belief.

"Pervert." Shadow glared; Silver sweatdropped from his comment.

As the trio of hedgehogs looked over at the colossal sized Viral, they knew they had to find a way to get Galvador into the open water. That was until Sonic had an idea. With his amazing super speed, he flew right up to Galvador's head, and smiled.

"Hey Galvy!" Sonic shouted out to the giant beast; he looked down at his small enemy. "With that many heads on you, why didn't you see all that coming?" he taunted Galvador by mooning him, as the Viral himself got furious by letting out a roar. "Ooh, someone's angry. Come on, big guy, let it all out! I wanna see how you deal your anger, then we'll see if we can manage it!"

"Was he always like that with villians?" Silver asked Shadow.

"You have NO idea." he rolled his eyes.

With a small nod, the other two hedgehogs watched as Sonic came flying up to them, as Galvador started following by slowly flapping his giant wings. The trio began heading in the ocean's direction, with the Viral King following close behind, firing Viral Blasts at the three; with only 5 heads left, his shots weren't so good. Sonic looked back at Galvador, and was still surprised on how many Virals were able to create such a monster. Their plan was finally getting into motion, as the three of them finally got over the water, and a few miles away from the city. Galvador wasn't aware of what it was they were up to, but all that mattered to him was getting rid of that blue hedgehog for good. As the golden hedgehogs stopped, so did the Viral.

**"THISSSSSSSS...HAAAASSSSSS GOOONE OOOON LOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNG ENOUGH!" **his massive voice echoed across the area, to the shorelines. **"TODAYYYYY...WILLLLLL...BEEEEE YYYYYOOOOOOOUUUURRRRR DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM! TIIIIIIIIMMMMMME TOOOOOO SSSSSSSAAAAAAYYYYY GOOOOOOOOD-!"** Before the Viral King could finish what he was saying, something started happening; the heroes were not expecting of what was to come.

For some reason, the extra 4 heads were crying out in pain as they began shaking like crazy, while Galvador himself had some kind of crack appearing on his head; a bright red light was coming out from the crack, as it started expanding. Silver and Sonic both looked out to the beast in confusion, while Shadow couldn't help but feel a familiar presence coming from the light itself. The scene shifts all the way back, as the Eggship that was heading to where the big battle was, Tails had finally made some modifications with the Sonic Disruptor, and the Tornado II. With some sonic grenades packed with it, the Tornado II would make a perfect bomb to destroy Galvador. The others had been paying attention to the golden heroes' fight, and they were cheering for them, up until what was currently happening with Galvador.

"Whoa, what's going on with the big guy?" Knuckles asked, while looking at the moniter.

"Did they finally beat him?" Storm scratched his head.

"I don't know..." Rouge tried to look closer to the screen, and see what was really happening.

"Something doesn't feel right here." Blaze said with an uneasy tone; none of the heroes were paying attention to what the Dark Lords were up to, as they pulled out a teleport device.

Once activating it, many underworld knights, and black aliens came in and swarmed the ship along with Erazor, with their weapons aimed at the heroes; they were betrayed after all, near the end of this war.

"What...what is the meaning of this?" Eggman exclaimed.

"Weren't we trying to stop this invasion?" Wave asked.

"YOU were trying to stop this invasion..." Erazor grinned.

"WE on the other hand..." King Arthur held his blade out.

"Have other plans..." Black Doom looked out to the distance, where Galvador's head was still glowing.

All the way back with the ones who were fighting the creature, the red light from the creature's main head glowed even brighter. Sonic, Silver, and Shadow could not believe what was actually happening. Suddenly appearing out from the cracks, a small figure had emerged slowly, as it made it's ascent. Rising up, a white Viral with a black face, red eyes, black markings and small spikes all over it's body, quickly rised up into the air, and stopped, as it looked down at the heroes. It's grin revealed the vicious fangs, as it knew what it wanted. Just then, large quills suddenly appeared out from the back of the Viral's head, shaped like lightning bolts, as the creature had now resembled so much of one specific certain hedgehog.

"Is that..." Sonic widened his eyes, as he stared at the creature.

**"I...have absolute...total...CONTROL!" **The Viral's voice was more beast like, but it still sounded very familiar; it looked down to the giant creature, giving it a hiss. **"Did you really think I would lose so easily to you again?"**

"Again?" Silver tilted his head, confused on who this was.

"NAZO!" Sonic yelled out to the white Viral, as it looked over to them. "This doesn't make any sense...how did YOU of all people gain control of the Viral? They're supposed to absorb Chaos Energy, including your powers! They're too powerful to overcome too!"

**"I'm glad you asked, Sonic..."** The new Viral now known as Nazo, grinned as he was ready to tell them. **"Thanks to all those that swore their allegiance to me, a very special drug was created just for this situation. I knew the Virals would return someday, so during the invasion, Erazor, King Arthur, and Black Doom himself all did what they could in order to keep the power the Virals give. It's actually quite beautiful."** He laughed, before showing them a container that had the very same pills in it that Nazo had earlier with Galvador.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sonic exclaimed. "You guys didn't even give a single one of those to me, when I had mine?"

"NOT HELPING!" both Silver and Shadow yelled at Sonic, as he sweatdropped.

**"By allowing myself to lose on purpose to Galvador, I now have the power to finally rid myself of you hedgehogs, once and for all!"** Nazo raised his left hand, as he used his other hand to fire a green lightning bolt to Galvador's head, closing up the crack, and suddenly having it spread across the entire body. **"Behold my all new and powerful form, Viral Nazo!"**

Before any of the non infected hedgehogs knew it, the massive Viral that Nazo came out of suddenly started roaring, as it's other heads quickly fired Viral Blasts at the three; they were lucky enough to dodge them quickly. The only thing to truley worry about now was that Nazo was not only in full control of the Viral's power, but he also had the power to control Galvador himself; the advantages had changed very quickly now, as Viral Nazo now had the upper advantage with his powers inscreased 20 times more than what he had before. With a wave of his hand, Viral Nazo commanded Galvador to spit out these weird bird-like Virals, that didn't have a host in them, before firing more Viral Blasts. Sonic dodged a few blasts, but that also left him an opening for the birds to come down and strike him. Before they got close, Shadow came in and fired a Chaos Spear at them, thus destroying them. Silver grabbed a few birds that were coming for the two, before looking back at Viral Nazo, and throwing them directly at the white creature. Viral Nazo just glared with his eyes glowing, as the Virals simply turned to ooze before even reaching him; this was an oppertunity rising, as Shadow soared through the air, and met up with Viral Nazo to face him. He then threw as many punches as he could, only for Viral Nazo's new speed to block every strike; however he was not expecting Sonic to come in with a spindash, thus knocking him back in the air. Silver then had a chance to appear right behind the white Viral, and send in a telekinesis burst, causing Viral Nazo to fly right back to Shadow. The white hedgehog started concetrating on firing a Chaos Sphere as Nazo came flying cloer to him. Right when he had the chance, he quickly fired it into the Viral's face, sending him twirling before stopping in midair. Before any of them were ready to attack him more, he suddenly started laughing as he raised his hands for the viper heads to rise up, and attack the three hedgehogs. One of them fired a Chaos Blast on Shadow, while another one flew directly into Silver, headbutting him. Sonic looked around, before suddenly getting struck by two Chaos Blasts at the same time, causing him to yell out in pain. All three hedgehogs fell down to the ocean, before stopping near the water; Sonic realised this, and suddenly clinged to Shadow.

"You've GOT to be kidding me..." Silver stared blankly at Sonic. "In the middle of all this, your afraid of water?"

"S-shut up, I can't swim!" Sonic sheepishly said; a vein appeared on the white hedgehog's head.

"Either you get off of me, or I start breaking every bone in your body, and have you hospitalised in Amy's house." Shadow glared at Sonic; the other hedgehog immediately let go after hearing that.

"Hehe...sorry." he nervously scratched his head, before looking back. "Alright, anyone got a better plan? Cause NOW I'm completely out of ideas here."

**"Here's one..."** Viral Nazo had suddenly appeared right behind Sonic, with an evil grin on his face. **"You can die!"**

Just as Sonic turned around in time, Viral Nazo quickly disappeared and reappeared in front of Shadow, thrusting his fist into the hedgehog's face, sending him skidding across the water, all the way to the distance. Silver quickly threw a telekinesis burst at Viral Nazo, but he was too quick and agile, as he grabbed Silver by the neck, and threw him miles away to a building back in Station Square. Sonic was the only one that was left, as Viral Nazo quickly grabbed his leg with his sharp quills, and started flying up in the air. Sonic tried to struggle free, but the Viral's grip was too strong and sharp, as he wouldn't let go, before throwing him in the air. With a wave of his hand, Galvador fired all Viral Blasts from every head, as they struck Sonic greatly, sending him flying all the way to the shorelines; that was where Amy had landed the escape pod, as she watched her hero fall, and crash into the sands.

"SONIC!" Amy cried out, before quickly opening the door, and running out to the badly beaten blue hedgehog, as his golden power had disappeared. "Sonic...Sonic! Wake up!" she kneeled close to Sonic, and shaked him a couple of times, hoping to wake him up or something. "Please, you gotta get up and fight them! If anyone knows about the Viral's true strengths and weaknessess, it's you! Sonic..." she had started crying quietly, as she held Sonic close to her.

Meanwhile, all the way back to where the Eggship was located, as it was on it's course to the ocean, the Dark Lords grinned at the sight of the fallen blue hedgehog; they watched it from a screen, meaning that a hidden camera was watching the battle the entire time. All the other heroes were absolutely shocked to see that not even their super powers from the Chaos Emeralds themselves were any match for the newly formed Nazo. Eggman himself couldn't believe that his archnemesis had fallen from battle; course this was mostly because he wanted to get rid of Sonic himself, and he also wanted him to stop the Virals. The little two tailed kitsune was the one who was mostly shocked. Even after everything they've been through for the past few days, Tails had still looked up to Sonic as an older brother, no matter what. But now seeing him in this state was too much for Tails to even bear it; athough Sonic wouldn't want that. Throughout the moment of it all, it all seemed that the Dark Lords as well as Viral Nazo really did end up becoming the true enemy.

"It's too bad that rodent didn't fall by my hands." Erazor smirked. "It would've been MUCH sweeter that way."

"Who will stop us now, now that your special heroes have fallen?" Black Doom laughed at the broken hearted heroes.

"It would have to take a miracle for anyone to survive that strike." King Arthur nodded; no one but Tails couldn't help but notice something odd happening on the screen.

Back at the shorelines, Amy had kept on crying, as she held Sonic close to her. Sonic only groaned, as his wounds were too great for him to even get back up in battle. Viral Nazo had laughed, and decided to use Galvador to fire some Viral Blasts at some far off buildings near the shorelines, causing them to come crumbling down. There was no other way for Viral Nazo to stopped at all, with not only his power alone, but the power of Galvador as well; it seemed that no one had the power to stop him now.

But just as it had seemed like it was all over, the pink hedgehog had started shaking, like she was trembling in fear. Suddenly, she snapped back at where Viral Nazo was still floating, along with the giant beast he controlled. Just then with zero warning, her eyes had started glowing white, as markings appeared all over on the visible parts of her body, from arms to legs, and hands to feet. A light aura had started to form around the pink hedgehog, as she had let go of Sonic, and got up on her feet, to face the two monsters. Viral Nazo had suddenly noticed the white glow coming from the beaches, and had started to wonder what was going on. It had felt like it was something very familiar for the white Viral. Just then, as Amy had pushed her hand in the air towards the creatures, a huge and strong wind had literally moved the giant beast, as Nazo tried to keep still in the air; it failed as if that not even he could stand against it, as he was sent flying far. Amy then looked over to the Eggship from a far distance, as she glared towards it, causing all the Dark Lords in there to suddenly fall to their knees (**except Black Doom, since he doesn't have knees**).

"I don't know what just happened, but quick! Do something!" Wave shouted out, as this was an oppertunity.

"I'm WAY ahead of you, swallow!" Eggman grinned, as he pulled out a switch.

Before the Dark Lords were able to get back up, a strange device had surrounded the three, as it looked like it was some container. Just then as it quickly snapped shut on them, the aliens and knights began to use their weapons; Blaze had quickly thrown a fire ball at a knight, as Storm came up and punched a few off the ship. Omega did the same as Storm, sending more off the ship as well, while surprisingly Scourge had started spindashing more knights and aliens, as they were knocked out.

"Scourge, you traitor!" Black Doom glared.

"Don't worry buds, I'll join your group again some other time!" Scourge winked, before jumping over a few knights, and kicked them over. "I hope you got bandages for later, cause it looks like your going out with a big bang!"

And he was right. The container the Dark Lords were sealed in, was actually in the shape of a rocket, as Eggman aimed the vessel towards the ocean. With a grin, he fired the rocket out of the ship, and towards the ocean's horizon. Viral Nazo looked over to see the Dark Lords flying all the way to the ocean, until the rocket itself had explodedm taking the three with it; debris from the rocket fell down into the water and sank into the depths. The heroes cheered as they had gotten rid of the other Dark Lords, but the fight was far from over. They still needed to detonate the bomb. Judging by the situation, there was only one option, as Tails came up with the idea.

"Guys...we're gonna have to crash this ship right into Galvador and Nazo himself." he looked down, knowing that the Tornado II would have to go with it.

"Wait, what?" Jet flipped out for a moment. "Are you crazy? That's a stupid idea!"

"He's right!" Blaze agreed with Tails. "We have to! It's our only choice now!"

There was a moment of silence, until the Shadow from the future looked up at everyone.

"Then it's settled. Everyone take the escape pods." Future Shadow ordered, as he looked over at the others; they all seemed to have had a worried look.

"But what about you?" Rouge asked.

"...what about me?" he smiled lightly, before pointing to the escape pods. "Now go!"

Knowing of what the captain was thinking, everyone nodded and headed off towards the escape pods, as Future Shadow headed off to the controls of the ship. It might've been sad for Eggman's ship to go away, but he knew that it had to be done; plus that, and he could always build a bigger and better one. With a silent farewell, everyone left the Eggship and headed back to the beaches were Amy was.

Speaking of the pink hedgehog, her strange and unusual power was still in effect, as she looked down to Sonic. He was still breathing, which was good, but he was not strong enough to get back into the fight. This all changed, when Amy knelt down near the blue hedgehog, and placed her index finger on his forehead. Just then, a very bright light began shimmering around the badly bruised hedgehog, as Sonic began to slowly open his eyes. Just then, as the light had dimmed out, a huge wave of the light began spreading across the entire city of Station Square, as it reached where Silver had fallen, along with Shadow. Then suddenly, just as Sonic had opened his eyes, his entire fur had changed from blue all the way to a glowing rainbow white color; his eyes had changed from an emerald green color, to a more sea blue. Judging by the power this version of Sonic had, it only meant one thing: instead of Super Sonic, Sonic changed from that to Hyper Sonic! With a small smile appearing on Amy's face, her power had depleted itself, and she had lost conscious, as she fell softly. Before she could hit the sand, Sonic quickly caught her in time, as he looked at her with a concerned look.

_"Amy...was it you who saved me...?"_ he thought to himself, before looking back at where Galvador was.

Meanwhile, as Viral Nazo had watched this, he knew very well that he had to stop them anyway possible, now that Sonic was in his rare Hyper Form. With a mighty roar, Viral Nazo commanded Galvador to fly over to Sonic and Amy. But before he even had the chance, Sonic had appeared right in his view, and gave a solid swift kick to the stomach, sending the Viral through the air. As Viral Nazo stopped in midair, he noticed that far away to the beaches, that Amy had been placed safely on the sands, before unexpecting another kick from Sonic; he soon stopped in midair again, this time to be ready for Sonic.

"Nazo! Your going to pay for everything here!" he shouted to the white Viral. "I'm going to make sure you never harm anyone again...for good!"

**"And what makes you STILL think you can beat me, even if you're in your Hyper Form?"** Viral Nazo laughed; what caught him by surprise, was a powerful Chaos Spear striking him at the back. **"What the...?"**

"If you even think of doing this without me...you've got another thing coming!"

"You can count me in too! I don't want you to have ALL the fun!"

Just then, the other two hedgehogs that were beaten before, came flying all the way back into battle, where their forms were in the same state as Sonic's. Shadow's eyes had changed to a sapphire, while Silver's changed to a more sky blue color; both of their fur had ended up as Sonic's as well. Sonic looked to his sides, and smiled, knowing that now with their powers greatly increased, they might have a chance to stop Viral Nazo once and for all, and finally put an end to all this madness.

"You were saying, Nazzy?" Sonic smirked.

"No matter what you become, Nazo, we'll always be ready for you." Shadow pointed out to the white Viral.

"So get ready for a butt whooping!" Silver yelled out.

**"So what?" **Viral Nazo hissed at the three glowing hedgehogs, before raising his hands in the air. **"I have all the power! I can control the Viral King himself! With all this power in my hands, nothing will stand in my way, including you three!"**

With his determination, Viral Nazo commanded all the viper heads to start firing Viral Blasts, and the middle head to spit out some Viral birds. With their new speed, the three of them able to get past all of the things very easily, before Shadow spindashed into Galvador's stomach; the force of it was actually strong enough to push him back far. Silver used his telekinesis to grab a Viral Blast, and divide it into smaller pieces, before sending them all back at the Viral birds, causing them to explode. Sonic dashed up alongside the body of Galvador, while tendrils started coming out and trying to grab the hedgehog; his speed was far greater, as he was faster than the wind. With a smile, Sonic flipped over a tendril, causing him to fly and flip backwards to Viral Nazo, as he whacked him in the head with the side of his leg. Viral Nazo was actually able to catch it this time, but then Shadow came flying in, and Chaos Speared him on his side, as he fell down and landed on Galvador's head.

"Incoming!" Silver yelled out for Sonic and Shadow, before looking out to see two viper heads coming in quick on them; the two quickly flew out of the way just in time. One started coming for him, as he started to use his powers to hold the head in place. With his new Hyper Form, he was actually hold this creature with ease, before slamming on another viper head. "Yes!"

With Shadow's new form, he decided to come up with an idea, before watching another head come in for him. As he blasted off, he soared through the sky, and had flown right into the Viral's open mouth, as it snapped shut. Instead of breaking out this time, he decided to focus his energy, as he started glowing brightly.

"CHAOS..." Shadow stated, as the creature's head started shaking. "BLAST!" And just like that, with a huge burst of red Chaos energy exploding, the head bursted into Viral Ooze. With a smirk, Shadow watched as the Viral Ooze fell into the water, as it started to sink and disappear. Two more heads started to come soaring at him, and began to fire Viral Blasts at the hedgehog. Shadow had decided to fly towards them, and hold his hands out, as he started to block the blasts. Struggling, Shadow tried to think of a way to stop them, until he thought of an idea. While the viper heads continued to fire, Shadow had decided to focus his energy yet again, but this time to another ability. As soon as they stopped and began recharging, Shadow quickly held out his hand, as Chaos energy started to form into a blade around his hand. "CHAOS...LANCE!" he yelled out, before flying to the two heads like he was a bullet; a really big bullet, as he crashed into them, causing the heads to explode greatly. "Now to call in some reinforcements." he looked over at his communicator, which was surprisingly still intact and working, as he worked the buttons, before looking over at the GUN ships that were floating over Station Square; once getting the message, they turned to where Galvador was, and began taking their course there. "I wonder how Sonic's doing..."

Sonic was currently taking care of Viral Nazo, as the two were giving it their all. Sonic had gone into a defensive stance, as Viral Nazo kept throwing as many punches and kicks as possible. Sonic then teleported right behind him, and threw a punch, but then Viral Nazo caught it before it made contact. He then pulled him in close, and knee kicked him in the gut, as Sonic yelled out. With a grin, Viral Nazo quickly slammed him onto Galvador, and started throwing earth shattering punches on the rainbow hedgehog. Viral Nazo was suddenly on the brink of losing it, as he was yelling out in anger, while still punching Sonic; but for some reason, Sonic was not getting a single bruise at all. Right before Viral Nazo was going to claw him, Sonic quickly grabbed his wrist, and twisted it, before kicking him off. Once Viral Nazo got in the air, Sonic spindashed right into his gut, sending him sky high through the clouds. He then grabbed the white Viral by the neck, and held him close to his face.

"Give up, Nazo. You lost. There's no way you can keep this up any longer." he glared at the vicious Nazo.

**"I'm not giving up, until I've killed you, hedgehog!"** Viral Nazo growled.

"Have it your way then..." Sonic shook his head, before looking down at where Shadow was continuing to fight the other heads, while Silver was using his powers to hold Galvador in place.

Before Viral Nazo could try and escape, Sonic quickly teleported up high to the atmosphere, looking down to the blue earth, until aiming for Station Square, and concentrating his energy. As Sonic snapped his eyes open, he bolted down to Earth, with the white Viral still in his grasp. He knew where the rainbow hedgehog was up to this time, so he tried his best to keep on struggling. He tried to throw a punch to Sonic, but by the moment he touched him, his arm was suddenly jolted, as he was seriously full of enormous amounts of Chaos energy; the levels were through the roof, that even the slightest touch would be harmful. Their speed was so great, that they had even caught some heat; this was seriously starting to hurt Viral Nazo, thus he had forgotten that Virals were only harmed by extreme heat and soundwaves. Once they had passed through the clouds, Viral Nazo was finally able to see the massive Viral down there. With their incredible speed, the two super hedgehogs crashed down into Galvador, while Sonic used Viral Nazo to break his fall. The impact was so great, that the colossal Viral crashed into the ocean partly, with Viral Nazo stuck into the back of Galvador's neck. Before he knew it, tendrils kept him together with Galvador this time, meaning that with his power weakened, he was beginning to lose control. And after that great impact, Silver had still been holding onto the other remaining head, except Galvador's, as the massive Viral had finally lost his extra heads. With a smirk, Shadow looked at his communicator, and then saw the GUN ships coming in.

"Now! FIRE!" Shadow yelled out, before watching them activating their cannons. Once they fired the cannons, the missiles that were inside, were blasted out, as they made direct a direct hit on Galvador; he sanked into the ocean, before hitting the bottom, while most of his body was still showing.

"Yeah! Nice shot!" Silver gave the GUN ships a thumbs up, until hearing movement from the ocean; Galvador had started rising out of the waters slowly, as he still kept moving. "Oh boy...if we don't blast that thing into individual Viral's, we're doomed!"

"Hmmm...still not down..." Shadow tried to think of something to get rid of Galvador for good this time somehow; just then, an idea popped into Sonic's head.

"Maybe we can get some help from the inside..." Sonic glanced at the Eggship that had the Sonic Disruptor inside it, while he came up with a brilliant idea; he then decided to fly up to a nearby GUN ship, and land on it, before changing back into his regular blue form.

"Wait, Sonic!" Silver shouted out. "What are you doing, you need that form!"

"Hey, Lucious!" Sonic yelled to the giant Galvador, as he was breathing heavily; he then looked up to Sonic with an angry look. "I wanna talk to YOU, the REAL Galvador!" Suddenly, with a roar, Galvador's massive body immediately launched itself up at the GUN ship Sonic was on, getting ready to snap his giant jaw tight on him; Sonic was quick enough to jump high into the air, and land on the higher deck. Galvador looked down, and roared greatly into the sky; by watching all of this, Silver finally got it on what Sonic was up to, while the blue hedgehog looked up at Galvador. "Come on, Lucious...look at what you've become. All of those that have suffered because of YOU!"

**"HEEEEEE WILLLLLLLLLL NNOOOOOOOTT LIIIIIIIIISSSSSTEENNNNN!"** Galvador roared at Sonic, before clenching his massive fist, and slamming it down to where he was standing; Sonic was very lucky that he was fast enough to jump all the way to the other ship, as they continued to fire at him. With the flames beginning to appear over Galvador after the ship he smashed exploded, lots of Viral Ooze was beginning to drip like crazy, before he looked at Sonic almost losing his balance, after making a landing near the edge of the platform. **"NOOOO...MOOOOORRREE...TAAAALLLK!"**

As Galvador tried to claw at Sonic, the blue hedgehog quickly got lifted up by Silver's telekinesis, while he jumped into the air, and was then sent onto the side of another one. Sonic quickly held onto a pole that luckily on the side of the ship, before looking around for Galvador.

"You want me, Lucious? I'm right here! Come get me!" Sonic yelled, while clenching his fist. As he looked around the side, he noticed a smaller claw coming out from around the corner, until it actually showed the real Galvador! On the back of Galvador's neck, it seemed that he was still attached to his other massive body, as it showed itself near the ship's side.

**"Sonic..."** Galvador weakly growled, while there was a hint of struggling in his voice, before he crawled closer to Sonic. **"I'm...going...to..."**

"What?" Sonic glared at Galvador. "Destroy every innocent life on Earth?"

**"I...can't...stop it!"** Once Galvador said that, Sonic then knew that he didn't want to do this anymore, as it looked like the large body was about to clap it's hands together on Sonic; this also meant that Viral Nazo was only in control of just the large body. Silver then used his powers to send Sonic away from the attack point, and to the top of the GUN ship. The large body immediately got up near Sonic's level, before Galvador came popping out from the ooze that was dripping from it's chest. **"Tired...so very tired...help...me..."**

During the time when Silver and Shadow were both watching this, they were not expecting to see Sonic coming closer to Galvador, and holding out his hand. Sonic knew that Galvador may have had done some terrible things in the past, but he knew it in his heart that it was not right to destroy an enemy, no matter how bad it was; Nazo was another story.

"Take my hand!" Sonic reached out to Galvador, while the GUN ship was beginning to lose altitude for some reason, as well as the other GUN ships; they were beginning to crash into the massive Viral, which still had the infected Nazo still attached to it.

"Okay seriously, are those guys looking for suicide?" Silver scratched his head.

"The GUN ships are running on drones, which is why I'm not fazed." Shadow explained.

"Your never fazed at anything, are you?" Silver gave the hedgehog a blank look.

"And that's the truth." Shadow crossed his arms, before looking back at Galvador.

**"I...can't get rid of him!"** he struggled and tried to keep in control, before Viral Nazo opened his red eyes, causing the giant body to pull Galvador back; Sonic tried to reach further, while keeping his balance. By glancing over to the Eggship that was headed their way, Galvador looked back at Sonic, and noticed the other GUN ships crashing into the ooze of the bigger Galvador; there wasn't an explosion, but it was more like a sudden stop for the ships.

"Come on! What are you doing?" Sonic shouted, while still trying to reach for him. "You can stop this right now, and come with us!" He then began to lose his balance, while he wobbled a bit on one foot; Galvador looked around at the chaos, and knew what he had to do now.

**"Get out of here, Sonic!"** With a shocking twist, Galvador grabbed his hand, and threw him off the high part of the ship, and to the lower parts, before looking back up at the giant body, that Viral Nazo was attached to. **"That's right...MY body...MY mind..."** Galvador suddenly threw a tendril at the captain's quarters, where the self-destruct switch was located; he had one tiny tear appearing near his eye. **"...MY heart..."**

Suddenly, for the very first in a long time, Galvador's head began to open up into very tiny tendrils, revealing the head of the black lizard Lucious; his head was the only thing revealed, while his body was still covered in the Viral Ooze. He looked down to Sonic, and closed his eyes with a nod, sending Sonic a signal; the blue hedgehog could not believe what Lucious was up to, before smiling at the lizard. Viral Nazo had used his powers to sense what Lucious was doing, through the colossal's eyes; he widened his eyes, before commanding the giant to pull Lucious back, in order to stop him. Sonic ran to where the far edge of the ship was, before jumping off, and falling until being grabbed by Silver's telekinesis. Lucious watched the three hedgehogs fly away from the fight, before looking back up at the beast.

"I only wanted South Island as my kingdom, and have my revenge on that annoying hedgehog all my life..." Lucious shook his head, and looked down at the captain's quarters. "But I never wanted any of all THIS. Now it's time I set things right, the way it should be." He began to climb down on the tendril, smiling away as he knew that he was most likely not going to survive on what was yet to come.

**"No...you fool! Think of what we could accomplish!"** Viral Nazo roared, while continuing to pull him back with the monster's large hand, as it grasped the tendril Lucious was on. **"I...won't...let you take this unlimited power!"**

With Lucious ignoring the white Viral, the lizard smiled, and crawled closer to the captain's quarters, while the Eggship reached nearer. Future Shadow continued pressing a few switches, until activating auto pilot, and looking up to the monster. With one last smile, he closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"Time to die...like a man!" Lucious exclaimed, before getting inside, and pressed the self destruct button.

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE WILL BEGIN IN 5..." The ship's computer announced the countdown, while Viral Nazo tried to struggle himself free of the giant body he was stuck to. "4...3..."

**"No...no...NO..."** Viral Nazo widened his eyes, while the Eggship came in closer and closer, not wanting the power he had just obtained, to be gone forever.

"2...1..."

**"!"** Viral Nazo screamed, as the Eggship had made contact; Lucious looked up at the giant Galvador, and smiled before closing his eyes.

Far away from the creature and the GUN ships, the heroes on the shorelines watched as a blue light began to shine through the Eggship. Right when the light disappeared as well as the GUN ships self destructing, a huge explosion occurred, causing a bright light to shine ever so brightly. The shockwave of it was so strong, that the wind literally blew everyone off their feet. The windows all around the buildings shattered, before falling down to the empty streets. Silver and Shadow were already switched back to their normal forms, as they were knocked over as well. Sonic watched as all the GUN ships, the Eggship, Lucious, and Viral Nazo were no longer there. Only burning pieces of burning debris were left behind, while it seemed that it would be impossible for anyone to survive. Just then, everyone began cheering loudly, until the citizens that were secured, or used to be infected, were also beginning to cheer. At long last, the war was over.

"I can't believe it...you actually did it, Sonic!" Tails was so happy to see that Sonic was finally back to his old self again.

"Yeah...but I had a little help during that last part." he looked at Silver and Shadow when he said that, while he smirked.

"Finally! I never liked being a Viral in the first place..." Jet shuddered from the thought of being one yet again. "I mean, do you have ANY idea what it's like to be all slimy and sticky? It's gross, and I was having difficulty seeing everything! I mean, think of the time when Wave forgot to put her makeup-" he was then interrupted, when he got whacked over the head with Wave's giant wrench.

"There are SOME things that you should never share, you idiot!" Wave growled at Jet, thinking of her sweet little revenge on the green hawk.

Rouge looked out to where the debris was located in the ocean. "Do you really think Nazo is gone for good?"

"No..." Shadow shook his head, and glared out to the ocean. "If he somehow survived that battle way back, then there's a good chance he also made it through that."

"Either way..." Sonic looked out to the ocean, looking heroic again like he used to. "We'll be ready for him, and the other guys too. That reminds me..." he looked over to see Eggman, but when he turned around, the mad scientist was gone.

"Looks like Eggman flew the coop while we were escaping the ship." Blaze noted.

"Rrrggghh...I wanted to pound something so badly..." Knuckles clenched his fist.

"The green hedgehog is also not in the premises." Omega stated that Scourge was no longer with them.

"Hmmm..." Silver pondered about something for a bit, thinking of something that happened earlier. "Hey Blaze." he whispered to the cat, before she looked at Silver.

"Yeah?" she responded.

"The more I keep thinking about it...who DID send those weird robot guys earlier?"

The question left Blaze with deep thoughts, but then it ended with a shrug; it was probably not best to think about it right now. The battle was finally over, and everyone had a chance to relax for a while. This was suddenly over, when Amy ran up to Sonic, with a happy look.

"Sonic!" she cried out happily, before wrapping her arms around Sonic.

"A-A-Amy!" Sonic surprisingly said with a nervous tone; he then realised something, as he looked at Amy fully. "Hey, uh...Ames?"

"Yes, my love?" she looked up at Sonic, with her sea green eyes shimmering; a moment was starting to build up.

"There's...something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now..." Sonic gulped a bit, while there was a small blush appearing over his muzzle; Amy smiled greatly, with her eyes glittering. "Um...what are you wearing?"

Just then, all of a sudden, there was a moment of silence. Everyone had a blunt look on their face, including Omega somehow; this proved that Sonic was also a pervert. Sonic looked around, until feeling an uncomfortable feeling. He shuddered a bit, and looked behind him, to see a fiery aura appearing all over Amy. As much as she wanted to swing her hammer on Sonic, she didn't have it, as it was never found.

"Oh that reminds me..." Knuckles dug into his dreadlocks, before pulling out a certain item. "I found this back at the hotel, when I returned to normal."

"Thank you, Knuckles." Amy grinned, as she grabbed the item; it was none other than her Piko Piko Hammer. Sonic widened his eyes, and began to cower in fear, before running. "Come back here, Sonic!" she yelled while chasing Sonic around the beaches. Everyone started to laugh when they watched this.

Meanwhile, when everyone were enjoying their time, Azaroth watched them all from a distance, and smiled at the glimmering hope that shined brightly. "Congradulations, my student. Because of your willpower, you've managed to stop this battle, and saved the future...but I'm afraid this is only the beginning..." he looked to see some colored lights in the sky, as it would've seemed that the Chaos Emeralds finally disbanded, having them to be scattered around the world yet again. Azaroth looked down to the heroes once again, before turning around, and running off to who knows where; Mephiles watches as Azaroth left the area, before looking out to sea, where the battle took place.

_"I can still feel your presence, Nazo."_ he thought to himself, before flying out to the ocean.

* * *

_"And that was the end of it all..."_ Sonic narrated one last time, while the scene showed most of Station Square of how it was like during the fight, until it changed from ruins to being alive again. _"It took a week or two to reopen the bridges, highways, and the subways. But after a while...life started coming back to Station Square. Galvador was gone, the Dark Lords were no longer up to anything, and the Viral I once had was finally dead. I might have to deal with Nazo again some time in the near future, but I'll be ready for him next time. Hehe...I wonder if he's beginning to feel mood swings, like how Jet has been doing lately ever since the Viral was seperated. I gotta hand it to Scourge though. If he hadn't help me out back there, me, Silver and Shadow would've been-"_

"No...way..." Tails walked up to Sonic, as the blue hedgehog widened his eyes, before looking behind him; they were both in the Emerald Park, which was still under renovations due to Galvador's final form awakening from the ground, but it still looked nice with the lush trees, and streams, as well as the peaceful blue sky. "Sonic...are you actually narrating to yourself?" he couldn't help but chuckle to himself; Sonic sweatdropped.

"Who, me? Pfft! No!" he hoffed. "Only those lame superheroes would do something like that. Take Spider-dude for example."

"Yeah, you were definitly narrating." Tails chuckled some more, while Sonic just face faulted. "Are we going to do this, or what?"

"Fine. We'll do it." Sonic sighed, before grinning. "IF it'll make you forget you caught me narrating."

When the blue hedgehog got up on his feet, and jumped off the rock he was sitting on, Tails got ready to twirl his tails, before both of them dashed off to the distance. As they bolted down the streets, Sonic smiled while looking up to the sky, thinking that Lucious had really done the right thing after all. With his confidence, he had finally pressed forward, and moved on with his life, knowing that dwelling on such a thing would've meant the end of the world as we know it. Sonic was finally at peace...sort of.

After the two mobians dashed off out of the city and headed for the Mystic Ruins, two ominous figures had been watching them, while they were in the park, hiding up in the trees. It was very much hard to tell what species they were, most likely of the hoods they wore over their heads. On the back of their black robes, a very odd symbol in the shape of an eye, had a small diamond inside it. The lines on the outside of the symbol were either colored blue, or red, as the figures seemed that they were part of something.

"So...it would seem that everything did turn out to be according to plan." the figure in the robe that had the blue colored symbol, looked over to the one in the red.

"Of course it did. Just by awakening the Viral's conscious, everything else would take it's course." the red cloaked figure looked back. "And they still didn't expect a thing. But I do wish you didn't have to send in some of our soldiers so early."

"I had to...they needed to be tested. But I loved the idea of unlocking the girl's power." the blue one spoke in an impressed tone.

"But of course...our lord needs the power those hedgehogs activated." the red symboled figure nodded. "It's time we begin more of our preparations...for Lord Apocalypse."

And with that, the two figure had vanished into thin air, almost as if it was some cheap parler trick. But there was no sign of them anywhere. No one but Scourge, as the green hedgehog was walking down the trail, whistling to himself. Throughout most of the entire time back in the Viral times, he would've been upset now that he never got the Viral he was looking for. But just as he looked around for anyone to be in the area, he grinned, and looked down to his gloved hand. By closing his eyes...his hand began to slowly change black.

"Oh yeah...I could DEFINITLY get used to this..." Scourge opened his eyes and grinned, before laughing to himself.

It seemed that maybe it wasn't the end after all...

* * *

**And so there you have it. That is the big end to this wonderful story. Write in the biggest best review you can put, cause I really need some good critisism. (And to know how great or how bad the whole story was altogether.) Now that I'm done with this story finally, I look forward to finishing all the other stories. (Only THEN will we be able to get to Earth's Turmoil.)**

**(Disclaimer: All the Sonic Characters belong to SEGA. I only own the OC's in this story. And yes, Nazo is a SEGA character.)**


End file.
